


Unexpected

by clexasincer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Boarding School, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Hate to Love, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Clarke, Slow Burn, Smut, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 73,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexasincer/pseuds/clexasincer
Summary: After living her whole life not feeling good enough thanks to the treatment she got from her parents over her kind, Clarke is sent to a boarding school and discovers that she has never being prepared for the world out there. Being an omega in a new school full of teenagers with her lack of knowledge about her own genre and never having experienced her first heat yet her life turns upside down when she meets Lexa Woods.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK! So... this is my first fanfic here and english is not my first language. I hope you guys understand and let me know what you think about this story. :)

The almost inaudible noise of the zipper being closed made the blonde's heart clench. As she tidied up all the suitcases scattered about the properly organized room, she felt the sudden urge to cry like a lost child to each of her belongings placed inside them, wanting at all times to give up that sacrifice and beg forgiveness to her parents as if there was no tomorrow.

 

But she was not that person.

 

She wouldn't give up. She didn't have to apologize, she had done nothing wrong at her sight. All her actions rethought at the saturday night; She would do it again. She couldn't apologize, she couldn't cry, she couldn't go back or even seek to understand from her parents. She would give up on herself and her own choices. She would give up on her dignity and destroy her personality built on the basis of denials and violations of rules made only for her.

 

"Henry is ready to drive you there." Abby pronounces while leaning on the doorframe of her daughter's bedroom.

 

The little omega nodded, avoiding her mother's deep look who's still waiting for a verbal answer.

 

"Did you not forget anything?" She asked again.

 

"No."

 

"I'm going to ask him to come get your things to the car, you better get downstairs if you wanna have coffee with us and say goodbye." She finished and left her daughter's room unceremoniously. Clarke had to take a deep breath trying to not collapsing right there, to not show all her inner self transparent to anyone.

 

She came down. Came down with her pride, they were walking side by side step by step and could even hold hands. Her father and mother shared the cheese on the big table in the dining room, talking in a low tone and paying full attention to the actions they took with the food. Riley played with one of his thousands of cars from his collection, completely ignoring his food, his parents, and little Chloe who seemed more interested in tasting the distinctive content of the purple bottle in her hands.

 

"Clarke!" Riley yelled excitedly, startling an Abby still distracted by the toast on the table. "I made a much better track than we used to play!"

 

"Hey, little one!" She allowed herself to smile at the alpha boy, excited and smiling too much in front of her. It was heartbreaking that she could no longer play with his brother, she taught him how to actually treat omegas or new things in life that she discovered over time. He smiled at her, waiting for her answer. "I wish I could play with you, but I won't be able to for a long time."

 

Riley's smile and excitement vanished in the same second. "Why?"

 

"I'm getting away from here" She explained gently, taking the pressure from her parents' eyes on the conversation. "and I'll be back only long after."

 

"Why?" He repeated with a pout formed on his lips and the tears ready to fall on his red face.

 

"Riley finish your coffee and then we'll talk about it." Abby interfered with the siblings' conversation and placed one of the stuffed breads on the boy's plate, which against what she said sat sadly on his chair.

 

"Clak!" Chloe still mumbled the bottle-tip in her mouth. Clarke smiled at the little girl, lightly stroking her pink cheek.

 

"Look at you, you can't even stop eating while you to talk to me!" Clarke plays with her younger sister and laughs, letting accidentally leak the vitamin from her mouth. "Oh..."

 

As Clarke sat silently on her chair, Henry, -the family driver- climbed the stairs to the omega room to carry her things to the car. The blonde ignored the silence from her parents and focused her attention on Riley's story, who got back his excitement with a little help of his sister. After receiving three scoldings from his mother about table manners and how it was wrong to speak with his mouth full, the little alpha finally finished his bread and caught Clarke's attention as she finished her fruit salad with honey, one of her favorite little meals.

 

"I was at school and I went to talk to Tori and she did not want to talk to me." He began to speak and Clarke makes a pout, sad for Riley who have been rejected by this omega that he couldn't stop talking about when he arrived at home. "So I took one of Mrs. Juan's roses and gave it to her at lunch and she smiled!" He continued and his cheeks flushed. "And when we were in class, she asked to do the work with me! I don't know what to do!"

 

"Easy, Riley!" Clarke chuckled a little at the child's frenzy. "Um ... What is this homework about?"

 

"The solar system."

 

"Cool! How about you ask her at lunch and start planning what to do tomorrow? Surely you either go to her house or she comes here." She finished her breakfast while advising her brother. "It's an easy stuff, but it's all about hardwork, okay?" She took a deep breath before taking the courage to continue her sentence, ignoring as much as possible the fact that she was still at the table with her parents. "You're an alpha, even a little one like you can still scare her. Try to earn her trust first, she deserves to be treated with respect and you're very well-mannered, aren't you?"

 

"Yes!" He nodded happily and bravely to deal with the omega of his dreams.

 

"Stop messing with his head." Jake rudely said. "You're an alpha, you can do as you please. She's an omega, she's going to do whatever you want. That's what they're for." He finished looking directly at the blonde with fire in his eyes.

 

Clarke swallows up all the revolt that her father's words awakened. Looking away from her mother, who didn't bother at all with the way she was mentioned and treated indirectly. She licked the candy from her lips and ignored all the provocation directed at her, with a silent sigh, she excused herself from the table and returned to her room to calm herself inwardly of what she had heard.

 

Maybe she was getting rid of the purgatory that is her family. It could be too soon, she barely knew how to handle a key in the lock without ever missing the position, who will say deal with the outside world and people she is not used to seeing. As much as the boarding school had no contact with technology and the small world she knew, she wouldn't feel well outside her comfort zone.

 

But she didn't have a choice. It was to go or... there was no other choice. She sighed heavily this time, running her hand through her blond hair that made beautiful curls at the ends - which actually bothered her, she preferred her hair all full of those curls or completely flat, a little of both was too much. The dress molded her developing body, but she preferred to cover her trunk with one of her jackets that she had separated before settle in. The medium boot gave a more out-of-the-box life to the outfit, she liked to mix her things and see what she got and most of the results pleased her. At last she used her inseparable strawberry lipstick, colorless, but with actions hydrantantes enough not to have to retouch in six hours.

 

By distant eyes or more punished by the lessons of life, she was still a child being forced to grow by a mistake that was not her own. She had barely turned sixteen and was practically being driven out of the house, with no options at all, and sent to a place who was more often known as the nightmare of any teenager who was obliged to carry out their punishments.

 

She had to deal with it all with her head held high and struggling not to turn her opinions about her emotions into something bad.

 

It didn't matter her gender and the difficulties she would handle about her own body, even though she wanted to know more and more all the time, reading a few words is very different from feeling them, she was not prepared for anything.

 

As the car drove away from the house where she'd always been raised, her heart was pounding louder and louder, afraid of what she would face out of the nest and protection of her mother - almost nonexistent when it came to the blond, almost rejected by the mother. The condominium where on the streets she never had the opportunity to learn to ride a bike, just acquire "talking skills", to learn how to behave like an omega, to compete against their will against the neighboring omegas in the annual luxury condominium children's parade, to learn how to grow flowers and how to respond to alphas. She hadn't had a childhood. Her perfect childhood dream was passed on to Riley who had all the attention and care of her parents to learn to ride bikes, skates and skateboarding still banned by a super protective Abby regarding the little alpha. She was not angry at Riley, quite the opposite; She loved her brother. And even grateful that he is having a great childhood that she has been deprived of, everyone deserves this chance.

 

And she knew the reason for her mother's rejection, but she preferred to ignore the stupid reason behind the current hierarchy.

 

Deciding to gradually let her suffered past back, she let the music take her to another dimension, causing shivers in her body in the choruses. The landscape was constantly changing on the road, beginning with buildings and more luxury buildings and public buildings, hotels and businesses, the center of the city was crazy but very charming in architecture. Another hour was dominated by green. The usual roads where she traveled every time she went to the beach or some water park or even her mother's favorite resorts. Trees and more trees proportionally drawing the bluish sky without risk of a strong sun today. Enraptured as ever by the beauty of nature, she barely remembered the previous events, the dazzling charm of the forest around the road was contagious. She even wanted to get out of the car and breathe in the fresh air without any sign of pollution from the city she was used to living in.

 

To her happiness, Henry slowed down the car, but it was not for the blonde to get out and marvel at the enchanting scenery. They were arriving at boarding school whom to Clarke's biggest surprise was surrounded by forest and with a splendid field. They were still on the road, but they had the full vision of the long, colorless building with many natural things around it and the main gate giving a little shock of reality on the omega that sadly realized that she would be kept stuck in place.

 

Henry stopped, exchanged a few words with the gatekeeper, and started walking again with the low speed in the car. The boarding school was not so far from where she lived, the two hours she had spent listening to music and admiring the view changing dramatically along the way were fast hours. She wondered what bus she would have to get if she could run away and go home.

 

When Henry finally stopped in front of the stairs leading into the school, she felt suffocated. Several students circled the field and the entrance, some typical small groups looked at the parked car, gossiping about nothing discreet actions. This was not an ambient in which she was used, nor did she reach her feet.

 

"Clarke..." Henry looked sadly at the startled omega inside the car as the door opened. "You need to get out of the car."

 

She nodded still uncomfortably, getting out of the car with the help of the older man and taking a closer look at where she was.

 

"Oh, my child," he murmured, still sad. "You're not ready for this."

 

"No," she agreed, her voice a little choked. "I'm really scared."

 

"It's a matter of time before you get used to it, I've been through one of these."

 

"I don't feel like I'm gonna make it."

 

"You're gonna make it because you've always been able to handle the toughest things by yourself!" He encouraged the girl.

 

"I'm gonna miss you, Henry." She confessed, letting a few tears fall.

 

"Oh, kiddo... I'm gonna miss you, too." He opened his arms to the omega who didn't hesitate to embrace the driver, the man who was more of a father figure for her than Jake.

 

"I'm goinna miss your stories."

 

"I'll write to you every week." He replied with a smile.

 

"Promise?" She asked excitedly. She loved the stories of the beta, he was navy lieutenant years ago, but had left military service after an accident with his leg.

 

"Of course!" He promised. "Now you must go and remember: 'always with your head held high!'"

 

Clarke nodded encouragingly. She smiled at the man who gave her another tight hug before entering with a sad look in the car, waving at the girl before disappearing after passing the large central gate. As she returned her gaze to the building, she had awakened dozens of curious glances at her, felt her stomach turn upset with sudden attention. Her cheeks became red with embarrassment.

 

"You must be Clarke Griffin." Two girls stopped in the middle of the staircase, staring at her from head to toe. It was an omega and an alpha, they looked like friends coming together like that.

 

Clarke swallowed hard before speaking. "Yes."

 

"I am Raven Reyes, and this is Luna Tehrani." The omega introduced them. "You're our roommate."

 

"Welcome to hell, Griffin." Luna gave her a side smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: I'll do my best to update this at least every week or more than one for week. The original work has already 15 chapters posted so i hope i dont get busy or lazy about this lol


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope i can upload at least the first five chapters till sunday so there it goes!

With a weary sigh as she finished unpacking all the suitcases in her corner of the room, Clarke has the freedom to throw herself into bed and feeling her back snaps at the contact with the soft mattress. The ceiling above her eyes was no trace of dirt, just a small solitary spider above the bed. The weather in the room was warm, she could feel her body begging for a soothing bath from noticing her sweaty neck. She tried to relax a bit more in bed before she had to face her newest shared bathroom.

 

"As we're gonna spend the year together, can I know what did you do to get here?" Raven intrudes on the bed, using both hands to support her chin.

 

"Something bad, from my parents' opinion, of course." The omega replied, annoyed at the approach.

 

"Okay, you don't want to talk. Let's start over." Raven snorted softly and seemed to think what to say. "How old are you?"

 

"I've turned 16."

 

"I'm 16 too. But this year I'll be 17." She smiled. "Where do you live?"

 

"New York, Upper West Side."

 

"Wow, why am I always humiliated by these rich people?" She wondered after the answer and earned a giggle from Clarke. "I'm from Ohio."

 

"My mother was born in Ohio." Clarke laughs with the coincidence and Raven widens her eyes.

 

"No way!"

 

"Who would lie about being born or living in Ohio?"

 

"Okay, that's cruel, but it's true." Raven made a pout. "You're very young, have you had your first heat?"

 

"Uh-" Clarke blushed at the intimate question, looking away from the curious brunette. "No I never had."

 

"Don't make it a taboo to be broken, Griffin!" The brunette rolls her eyes at the shame of the omega over something natural. "But how can a mother dare sending her omega pup to a place like this without even having her first heat?"

 

"Well ... I think my mother haven't even think about it. The blonde murmured in a clearly sad tone. "Is it so bad here?"

 

"Are you kidding? This place is hell on earth when it comes to omegas and alphas!" Raven says with insurgence in her voice. "It's a relentless game, in an instant is omegas running out from alphas and another is fucking them in the first hallway they've found."

 

"F-fucking?" Clarke repeats the word to herself to make more sense. She felt her cheeks flush at the understanding, and Raven laughed, which made the omega case worse. "That's ... Wow."

 

"Yeah." She said when she stopped laughing. "Are you going to spend only this year over here?"

 

"No. Actually, I have no idea when I'm goinna get out of here!"

 

"I get it." She nodded. "Then you need to learn a lot! Mainly being an omega..."

 

"Is that a bad thing here too?" She asked, fearing the answer, totally tired of dealing with problems just because of her gender.

 

Raven looked at her as if she had grown her a second head, arched one eyebrow and laughed.

 

"Girl, 'that' " made a point of making the quotation marks with her hands. "It's the best thing you can be in here!"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Being an omega is amazing, Clarke! Especially here. Only if you know how to use this to your advantage."

 

"I won't sell my body, Raven." She shook her head, breathing heavily at the thought.

 

"It's not about that!" The brunette calmed her inner conflicts. "I mean, some people like to do this too, but no one's obliged."

 

"Jesus!"

 

"Amen." Raven finishes amused. "We have your first class in two hours, so you better get some rest before you figure it out."

 

"You scare me."

 

"I've been told that before."

 

"I'm not surprised. Clarke jokes and gets a pat on her shoulder. "Ouch!"

 

"When Luna arrives from her training she goes straight to the bathroom, if I were you would take a shower right now!"

 

"She's a Tehrani." Clarke muttered, and Raven nodded. "What is she doing here... Even more being an alpha?"

 

"I think you're gonna have to ask her that." She replied. "But she has no interest in following the family legacy."

 

"Nor even in business?"

 

"Nope," she denied. "And you're a Griffin! What's it like having rich parents?"

 

"Oh, it's no big deal. My mother cares only for my younger brother and my father probably hates me more now than he already does before." says without interest in the subject, but still with a certain pain in remembering these facts. "And your family?"

 

"I have an older brother, my mother and my grandmother, we're very close to each other, but I messed up." She made a sad pout at the end of the sentence. "Your mother is a great surgeon, Clarke."

 

"Yes she is."

 

"What do you want to do when you get out of here?"

 

"I don't know ... I think I'm gonna follow the same steps of my father, I love to paint."

 

"Oh really?! I'm terrible with drawings, finally, I have someone to increase my grade in arts!"

 

Clarke laughs. "It must not be that bad, and painting is not a fight! You have to be calm, patient and let your imagination take over your body."

 

"I can't be calm or quiet."

 

"You have to work on it."

 

"I've tried, it's impossible, incurable."

 

"You can if you want." Clarke stands up from the mattress, staring at her reflection in the mirror on the wall in front of her. Raven settled her shelf next to her bed and murmured some disjointed words, seemed to be looking for something.

 

The blonde left the older omega with her lost thoughts and headed toward their bathroom. It wasn't big but comfortable enough to spend a few minutes soaked in the tub. The smell was pleasant and their stuff organized, without any dirt at all. Not even the tiles were dirty, it looked clean today or they were very well hygienic. Clarke thanked them mentally for this, she would have to work on controlling her perfectionism away from home.

 

She let the tub fill with the mineral salts she had thrown at the beginning as she worked out a way to organize her things and those of the newest roommates. She didn't know what things were from who and just bet on the luck that they would know what would belong to the blonde. She preferred to leave everything untouched by the girls, and she was just looking for a place to lay her own, and sighed in relief when it was all right.

 

She locked the door before undressing completely, staring at her naked body in the mirror behind the door. She felt ashamed of herself and cursed who would have a great fetish for so many mirrors in a single room. She fought the urge to remain sidewalks even to bathe - she was in an unknown place, tried not to blame herself for having serious problems with hygiene.

 

The warm water held her body in a way she would never have imagined. It seemed to be in heaven as she leaned her head against the edge of the bathtub - which she had washed twice before filling it. It allowed her to close her eyes and let her body rest, feeling the water wash all the drips of sweat that formed on a walk to her new room and the storage of four suitcases. The smell had become even nicer with the sweet soap she passed delicately on her legs and arms. Wondered where she could get more of these or any of her other products she bought in town.

 

She preferred not to wet the hair that had been hydrated the previous day, just made sure to wash her face completely, getting rid of all the little makeup done two hours ago. The quiet of the room pleased her, but she could still hear Raven's murmurs chanting around the room.

 

She wasn't used to company, that was a fact. The omegas of the neighborhood were all enemies, were created since pups to show each other who would have more. Clarke whenever she could, escaped the weekly meetings between the girls and would spend the afternoon with Henry talking and listening to their stories or watching him wash the car. Her mother was furious when she discovered her daughter's escapes and punished her for weeks, and accompanied her to the meetings to make sure she was there. But then she stopped doing that and Clarke ran away again, getting better at hiding it from her mother.

 

She also didn't go to school, she had been taught by a private teacher all her life and made great grades, even hating the teacher with all her strength. The woman in her forties reproved the omega seriously for anything she didn't like, but the omega never let this get into on her.

 

Raven seemed like a nice person, very different from all the others she'd known. The brunette was charismatic and very active, this surprised and pleased her to have the personality she wanted even being omega. Seeing Raven strengthened all her ideas she'd always had, but she was scolded for thinking that way. And fortunately it wouldn't be anymore, so she hoped.

 

She didn't imagine that people outside of her comfort zone were friendly, her mother had always told her that her world was there and she would have to find a mate on the same social level. She also said that people outside her class didn't serve as her friends or anything she imagined between friendship and romance. She was different from these people, it was what she always listened to.

 

Her time of reconciliation with her conscience was over when she heard the loud knocking on the door, startled and immediately looking for the towel to curl up.

 

"Come on, Princess, I know it's your first day, but I really need a shower." Luna's hoarse voice sounded from the other side of the door. Clarke felt the air regret; Luna was an alpha, and she would have to get out of the towel to face the girl.

 

"Sorry, I'm leaving!" She curled up in her words as she tried to wipe herself off and find the courage to leave. "Can you not look, please?" She asked when the idea of the last exit appeared.

 

"What?"

 

"I-I'm just in a towel... Can you not look?" She repeated the request.

 

"I'm not going to force myself on you if that's your fear." The alpha sneered. "But alright, princess, I won't look."

 

"Thanks." She said, ignoring the nickname mentioned twice.

 

She unlocked the door slowly, still fearing the unknown alpha who also seemed to have an active and charismatic personality, but she wouldn't trust blindly. She opened the door with one hand, and in the other, she held the clothes she had removed before taking a shower, and it was safe to press on her chest, intending to cover the place even more. Luna had her front to the wall next to the bathroom in basketball uniform, she was sweaty and her scent was strong and exuding pheromones of dominance. She almost let her instinct succumb to the smell, but ignored it, running past her side of the room and listening to the bathroom door slam.

 

"Did you really make Luna turn around?" Raven asks with a smirk as she looks at the omega in the corner of the room, leaving her clothes on the bed.

 

"I'm sorry, I know this is all your guys thing, but I-"

 

"Hey, stop! Now it's yours too, you can ask whatever you want ... I mean, not taken literally, but you can tell your rules." The brunette said. "Well, speaking of rules, I forgot to let you know about the principals in the room."

 

"Oh God ... Did I do something wrong?"

 

"No! ... Still, but I'll tell you, these are basic rules and I think you'll agree." She says sitting on the edge of the blonde's bed. "First of all, stay in your side... That must have sounded kind of rude, but it's basically to leave your things where you are, so you don't get messy, you know?"

 

"Yes... I think it's a good rule."

 

"Perfect!" She smiled. "The second is about the bathroom, after your bath you should leave it totally clean there, without any remnants of something unhygienic."

 

'I agree too, I have serious problems with hygiene and I'm a bit of a perfectionist.' She confessed timidly.

 

"You can tell." Raven says looking at the girl's shelf fully organized by color and size. "Anyway, the third is to not bring your fuck buddies here, wanna fuck? fuck elsewhere, okay?"

 

"Uh ... Yes."

 

"Fourth, no fuss! Actually, this is the school rule, but almost nobody respects..."

 

"Great, I'm not much of a party fan." admitted and sat on the bed too, liking a little more of the comfortable company of the older omega.

 

"No?! Let's change this, a party in a mini room like this sucks, but a party in big places or in the city? It's amazing!"

 

"In the city?"

 

"Oh, you're very innocent to me, I feel like a monster." Raven forces the guilty tone into her voice. "But I was like that too, this place changes people, Clarke."

 

"I intend not to change dramatically..."

 

"It's kinda hard around here, but if you find a way of survival that keeps you pure..." The brunette shrugged. "Your scent is going to get worse and worse, your heat is near."

 

"What?"

 

"You're obviously going to need help, but if you want to go through it alone, it's up to you."

 

"I- I..."

 

"Clarke, I know you came from a place where you have riches and ways to treat an omega, but it's different here, okay? You don't have to be ashamed of something natural of your kind, it's a thing that we deal and no one can stop."

 

"I-I don't know what to say, Raven... but thank you. You're a nice person with no rules on your own, I admire that. I hope we can friends!"

 

"Great! But you haven't told me if you want to spend your heat on your own or with someone..."

 

"That's really a taboo to me, so I'm too ashamed yet." Clarke bites her lower lip, focusing her gaze on the details of the pillowcase. "The little bit I know, I found out on the internet."

 

"Oh ... I get it." Raven allows herself to put her hand on the towel-covered thigh, drawing the blonde's attention directly to her. "I'm here for you to feel comfortable asking something."

 

"Thanks." Clarke smiles with the offer of help. She wanted to cry about meeting someone so friendly that it exceeded her expectations. "I want to change clothes, actually."

 

"Oh okay!" Raven stands up, still smiling at the little confidence she has had with the blonde. She seems to remember something and her expression frowns, striding up to the pack on her bed and brings it back to Clarke, who watches her curiously. "This is your uniform, it's the smallest number they gave."

 

"Uniform..." she murmured, looking at the package, almost not believing that she had to wear the same clothes as everyone else.

 

"Yeah, it sucks, but we can wear normal clothes by the end of the week!" She smiled and turned to go to the computer near her bed.

 

"It's even cute." Clarke says candidly looking at the checkered red skirt and white social blouse. "Chess always reminds me of Clue-."

 

"Don't you finish this, for God's sake! I already hate this uniform enough."

 

"Sorry!" The blonde chuckles a little and lays her skirt on the bed, looking for her underwear in the drawer built into the wall.

 

"I hate this movie, really."

 

"Why?"

 

"Rich people are weird, Clarke."

 

"Ouch."

 

"Really! What kind of person spends so much money on clothes, makeup, shoes, hair... I'd rather spend everything going around the world, in wonderful places made by nature."

 

"That's good, you have your ideas and plans." responds to the brunette only in bra and panties, almost hyperventilating when no longer hear the shower water fall. "Do you really wanna make it true?"

 

"Obvious! That's all I want."

 

"I wanna meet the whole world too, but I wanted a person by my side." Clarke says dreamily as she tightens the discreet belt on her skirt.

 

"Let's go together."

 

"An alpha. As a couple." She laughed when Raven probably made an offended look. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend."

 

"None taken. Are you one of those "I lost my virginity with you and now let's marry and live happily"?

 

"What?! No!" She denies quickly, ashamed. "I mean, I wanted something special, does this sound cliché?"

 

"No, it sounds kind of impossible. Even more with you begging someone to get inside of you harder all the time."

 

"What ... Oh my God."

 

"Excuse! I know we should take it easy on this subject, but it is difficult for me to control my spontaneous speech."

 

"Okay, it's a bit shocking, but that's what happens, isn't it?"

 

"Yeah. It's like hell in your body."

 

"Raven..."

 

"Sorry!"

 

"It's just that scares me, you know? I'm not ready. I read about it, they say it hurts so much..."

 

"It's unbearable, if I may say or describe it." Raven looks at the blonde buttoning her shirt and she nods slowly, avoiding looking at the brunette. "Hurt so much. Your organs seem to be playing catch-ups and your body is on a bonfire being blasted non-stop. Then you find out that there is a waterfall inside you, that spills water without stopping and you know exactly where it came from."

 

"Ew." Luna interrupts Raven's description, which smiles at her angrily. "Nice talk."

 

"I'll give you three minutes to get out of here." Raven tells her to burn with her eyes and the alpha laughs.

 

"You can continue the talk, you don't have to look at me, I'm going to stay in my corner-"

 

"Leave!"

 

"You're unbearable near your heat, Reyes."

 

"I'll kill you while you sleep." She threatens as she watches Luna come out with her hands up for peace. "Sorry about that, you don't have to be ashamed of her."

 

"It's okay, your explanation was making me dizzy."

 

"I'm sorry! But it's like that. It's the worst thing to go through on your own, you feel this feeling all the time and beg for an alpha. These assholes only do it!"

 

Clarke laughs. "Do you live in a relationship of love and hate with Luna? Do you like each other?"

 

"What? Of course not! Hey!" Raven stares at the blond omega for the absurdity. "This is not a romantic movie, Clarke. And Luna disappears at least once a month, that's when it's gone".

 

"Disappears?"

 

"She helps the first omega who blinks at her in heat. It's a week with her shoving some chick from this school, she's tireless."

 

"God."

 

"Sorry again! Spontaneous comments, I promise to try to control."

 

"You like her!" Clarke smiles even more at Raven's expression of disgust. "You like her and you don't admit it!" And you're even jealous!"

 

"You're definitely the most innocent person I've ever met. Repeating, this is not a romantic movie!"

 

"It's so beautiful when you deny it, but deep down it's true." Clarke laughs.

 

"You need a psychologist." Raven rolls her eyes and gets up. "We're late for first class."

 

"Oh shit!" The blonde is looking for her backpack she had read for days before she came to boarding school. "What class?"

 

"We have the first history class together, but your second class is chemistry and mine, too, but I'm in the advanced chemistry class."

 

"You don't know how to draw, but you're good at chemistry."

 

"I like it, it's the only class I really like." confesses with her backpack that looked more like a long bag common in hands. "What about you?"

 

"I like them all, but I'm terrible at math."

 

"Med school scratched."

 

"That saddens me. My mother wanted me to follow her steps, even though she didn't care for me."

 

"You must follow what you want, Clarke!"

 

"I know." The two of them left the room, running into a corridor full of students messing around and running, some of them leaning against the wall talking and others headed toward the classroom. It was a mess and endless noise.

 

"I'll try not to turn this into the introduction of Mean Girls, but it's gonna be difficult." Raven starts, teasing a nervous laugh from Clarke at her side. "Of course, here are your little groups, but one thing is certain; Omegas are always going to help each other. Less when it comes to catching an alpha that so-and-so is in love, it's war and they're all against you for making such a betrayal."

 

"Wow. It's a little intimidating."

 

"Well, we have the best known groups that are on the basketball team. They're only alphas and believe me, one is hotter than the other." Raven says with a wicked smile. "Then there are the team's cheerleaders, they do nothing but shake their butts, but that's a thing aside. They're omegas and have their schemes if you know what i mean. There are many and many games between them and they're worshiped as goddesses."

 

"Are they the whores?" Clarke asks in a low, curious whisper. Raven laughs.

 

"I don't know, honestly. But they always stay with someone new every week and organize the party breaks out of here."

 

"They flee?"

 

"Yes, I have been in some of them, but the best of all is always the beginning of the year. Places always change, there are always new people, it's incredible."

 

"Aren't they caught?"

 

"No, but the principal knows, of course. But she never intervened, and we know why." Raven chuckles.

 

\- Why?

 

"God, Clarke!" The brunette shakes her head. "She's an alpha, the leaders here are omegas, and they've never been punished for fleeing and fucking down the hallway, what do you think?"

 

"They fuck the headmistress." Clarke said this more to herself than to Raven, trying to process the indulgences of the boarding school and the fact that she had sworn.

 

"That! I'm raising such a smart girl." Raven smiles and holds Clarke's face, kissing the girl's forehead.

 

"My God, Raven, this is a crime!"

 

"No, I didn't make a mistake with you, take what you said!" She shook her head, whimpering. "There are no laws here, Clarke, the law is who we are."

 

"That sounds rebellious."

 

"You will definitely learn from time and coexistence."

 

They both broke off the shocking conversation to the blonde and entered the classroom, finding a student standing on the board, looking at all the others seated and the teacher complained about something about the noise. The whole attention was directed to the two late omegas and Clarke felt her cheeks burn, she continued to hate attention on her. 

 

"You're late." The teacher says the obvious, looking at both of them. "Mrs.Reyes and Mrs.?"

 

"Griffin. Clarke Griffin." Clarke takes courage to respond and gets surprised looks, including that of their teacher.

 

"Okay, Mrs. Griffin. You can both sit down, I hope this doesn't happen again so you don't have to take points from you."

 

"It won't repeat, teacher." Raven says wryly as she sits down and gets a few giggles from the class in the background.

 

"May I continue?" says the omega in front of the room, now with a smile transmitting perversity.

 

The teacher straightens his glasses, coughing feebly as he looks at the girl and nods.

 

The brunette smiles, even more, looking at the class. "I forgot to do my job, really, teacher. but I would like to welcome the newcomer."

 

"Octavia, please sit in your place! The work was worth three points and you need them and much- "

 

She ignores the teacher's complaints and turns her back to the class, lifting her skirt and poking her butt back. The screams and whistles in the room took care of the silence, some alphas boys stood up shouting and laughing, beating with the friendly ones. The omegas sitting in the front laughed and applauded the action of the girl, who continued to rummage around her waist in the exposed position.

 

The noise hadn't stopped, and the professor had his hands on his forehead, shaking his head at what he was witnessing.

 

"Welcome to St. Andrews Boarding School, Griffin." The brunette leaves the position, sending kisses in the air to the blonde in shock on the chair behind Raven.


	3. Chapter 3

Time seemed to pass as slowly as possible as Clarke fought an internal war in her head looking at all the math questions in her notebook. She wasn't bad on it, but also couldn't solve easily, it was like the old saying after several rains would come the rainbow. And she hated the rains. Organize all the calculations all the time erring a number and having to go back all over again was horrible. She literally lost count of how many times she had erased and wrote it again, already thinking at what point she would use the eraser to start all over again after the newest mistake.

She sighed wearily, letting the pencil fall between her fingers on the table. She ran her hands lightly over her head, staring at the incalculable calculation written on the whiteboard. Her jaw was sore from both jaws and nerves in solving the calculation. And the time didn't seem to cooperate to finish her last lesson right away, she felt the clock was coming back instead of doing her normal round.

"Problems with the question?" She heard a voice whisper behind her, frightening her lightly. She turned to see who it belonged and ran into an alpha boy, his hair almost covering his eyes.

"Yes ..." she replied, smiling slightly and a little nervous.

"You can copy mine." He whispered again. "Here."

"Um ... Thank you, I'd rather hear the explanation, but this works." He thanked him with a smile and took the notebook from under the chair, completely revising the question. "I can't believe I was missing out on this x position!" She whispered in surprise at her incapacity.

"It's easy to make a mistake, don't blame yourself."

"I blame myself because it was really easy, I feel incapable now."

"Hey, we're not supposed to know all that." He shrugs. "Where do we use this position of x in life?"

"If I want to go to med school, I have to use that position very wisely."

"So you're smart..."

"Missing such an easy calculation should make my ability clear to you."

"Come on, I've made a mistake, too."

"Of course ..." She rolled her eyes. "Okay, thanks...?"

"Finn. Finn Collins." He smiled at the omega.

"Thank you, Finn. She thanked him again, handing the notebook over to him. "I'm Clarke."

"Nice name, Clarke."

"Thanks?" She giggled at the compliment and turned, keeping her eyes on the clock above the picture.

"You're one of the newbies, aren't you?" He asked the omega again. Clarke nodded without turning, still staring at the probably broken clock. "Welcome. Are you going to the presentation party?"

"Excuse me?"

"The 'girls' party." He said as it was obvious, and Clarke furrowed her eyebrows further, making the boy's token fall. "It's a party in town, we're gonna leave here at ten o'clock, there's going to be a bus and a few cars waiting for us on the other lane away from the gate."

"Uh... yes." She remembered what Raven had told her about it. But she quickly shook her head, she didn't like parties and preferred not to get into trouble on her first day. "I'm not going, I don't like these parties. But what about you? Is it tonight?"

"Why not?" They're great, you really would enjoy it." - confess. "And it's not tonight, it's Friday."

"I'm not much into noise or bodies glued to each other just to dance." The omega makes a face and Finn chuckles.

"There's that part, of course, but the places are good. If you were, I would show you my favorite place in the city, it's peaceful." He invites indirectly and Clarke feels her cheeks flush. 

"Maybe one day?" She says with a nervous giggle and back to her former position, sweeping her eyes around the room and trying to memorize the faces of the unknown classmates.

The signal sounded before Finn could talk with the blonde again. Clarke already had her things stored in her backpack and made only a move to throw at her back, rising from the chair toward the door where several students were struggling to get out faster than the others. Finn tried to save his things quickly to reach the omega that had managed to leave.

"Hey, Cinderella, it's not midnight yet. He emerges from the side of the omega, frightening her slightly as she seems more interested in looking for someone through the crowd in the hallway.

"Um... can I help you with something?" She asks.

"I just wanted to meet you."

"Oh," she blushes, laughing lightly. "What do you want to know?"

"Uh, where do you live, how old are you, have you got a boyfriend, what's your room number?

"Okay, lots of questions! Am I in an interrogation?" She jokes and laughs. "Let's see ... I live in NY, I've turned 16 and no, I'm not dating anyone."

"You forgot your dormitory number." He smiles cynically.

"I'd better hide that question."

"I was kidding." reassures the alpha. "But 16? You're too young..."

"Yes, it's the second time I've heard that." She chuckled a little at the fact. " and you're...?

"I'll be 18." he says and she looks at him in surprise. "A recent student... twice."

"Oh... I never repeated, but I started a little late. In fact, I find it kinda hard to repeat when you only study alone, with no noise or distraction at the time of class."

"I repeated it on purpose twice, to be honest. I dated a girl from here and she was two years down the line and I agreed to do this, it didn't work very well since we broke up."

"That was supposed to be romantic, but it sounds tragic to me. You could get out of here this year, right?"

"Yes. I don't care, my dad will move all my family business to my big brother so I'm just one more weight." He shrugged and put both hands in the pockets of his pants.

"I understand." Clarke mutters in response.

Raven's silhouette is recognized from afar, the girl opened spaces between the people in the hallway and had a look of anger at seeing Clarke. The blonde was already imagining what she had done wrong in just a few hours stuck in a classroom. She stops in the hallway, breathing too fast and Finn follows her gaze among the students, but not knowing who she was looking at, he turns to her, expecting the omega to say something.

"You come with me!" Raven says with fire in her eyes and holds the blonde's pulse, pulling hard away from the paralyzed boy. Clarke had a worried expression, wanting an explanation for the brutality of the older omega.

"Raven, did I do something wrong?" She starts asking brunette as they're still walking out of the building.

Raven stopped when they were both in the school garden. If it hadn't been for the sun almost burning everyone alive at three o'clock in the afternoon, she'd say she was in love with the place new for her.

The grass was well trimmed, the few trees gave a shade to the place, and produced a pure air, almost a bliss for Clarke who loved to meet places outside the city. At the edges rose flowers of all colors, pruned perfectly as if in synchrony, releasing all their pleasant smell through the air. In the middle of the courtyard was a fountain spouting water, its tiling around it and the edges that were with some remnants of silt. The green predominated, but the flowers and decor the part that Clarke admired to match in a perfect way made it even more welcoming. She could spend the afternoon painting every detail there.

But the trance of admiring the place ended when her gaze hit a Raven with crossed arms staring at her. Clarke swallowed.

"I'm not mad at you, first, you're a newbie and of course, you don't know things around here." she starts and Clarke remembers how to breathe again in relief. "But you were talking to Finn Collins in the middle of the hallway in front of everyone!"

"This is wrong?! He started a talk with me first..."

"He's Octavia's boyfriend, Clarke." She reveals. Clarke has a surprised expression, but she reminded something.

"He said they're done." HE tells Raven, who laughs with mockery.

"He's an idiot, they're not done. They never end, they always live in fights and fights, but then they're fucking around." responds. "He's an asshole who betrays her all the time and you'd be one more on his list if I didn't know you! I hope you're not stupid enough to still want to talk to him."

"I-I honestly didn't know any of this, I don't know anything around here." She apologizes. "Of course not! I don't like to get involved with anyone in a bad way."

"Great. Now that we have the rest of the day off, I still need to tell you a lot of things about here."

"Can we stay here? I'm very much in love with this place."

"If it's what you want, it works for me." Raven shrugs and sits on the grass, putting her backpack on her legs. Clarke smiles quickly and imitates her friend's actions, taking a deep breath.

"Are you going to continue your introduction of Mean Girls?" Clarke asked wryly and Raven nodded with a smile on her lips as well.

"Well, Octavia you met this morning." Clarke still feels traumatized with the girl. "She's one of the leaders. She came here at age 12, the same year as me. She was very frightened of anything, was a joke among the elders for having fallen in the middle of the dining room and now see where she is."

"It's almost unbelievable that she has changed so much... But at 12 years old anyone is afraid of everything I think, even more being omega." comments the blonde.

"Yeap, I think so." Raven nodded. "Anyway, she's the one that promotes and selects people to go to parties. Everyone knows Finn betrays her all the time, but it's not like she doesn't do it either. Their relationship is very open, but if one discovers the other's case they're jealous, it's weird."

Clarke agrees. "I don't know how they can do it. A polygamous relationship is difficult to see."

"True. After she comes to Echo, she's into her third year now, but she's still one of them."She states. "Echo's a bit scary even, she intimidates someone with a simple glance. I honestly don't know what she does underneath the clothes, but she usually does a lot of things around here." Raven looks confused and thoughtful. "She dates Bellamy Blake, he's captain of the team and they've been together ever since Echo got here."

"Are they from the same year?" Raven confirms the blonde's question with a nod. "How romantic."

"Ew." The brunette rolls her eyes. "The 'Queen Bee' is Costia Lodge, she's the one who runs and organizes every little thing here. Last year who had this role was Kristyna Grove, but she got pregnant in the middle of the year and her parents took her away. Costia was a dummy bitch, barely felt for her friend and already began to erase any remembrance and scheme made by Kris and still came to speak evil!"

"Now is the part of "how to explain Costia Lodge"?

"I'll skip that part. Costia is not a bad person, but she is not a friendly person either. She is thirsting for power and things that certainly only last at a time in life."

"Is she also a captain of the cheerleaders?"

"Of course! Respect the cliché, Griffin." Raven laughs.

" Is she single?"

"Why? Are you interested?" Clarke blushes at the question and the brunette laughs even more. It was incredible how the blonde could still feel ashamed of trivial things. "No, she's not single. But that doesn't stop her from having her contacts out."

"I guess cheating is a hobby for them?"

"Must be. And problematize too. Costia is a super controlling bitch, she wants to know about everyone's life, want to tell to everyone what they should and should not do."

"You know them very well."

"I was friend with them, but I kinda walked away." - reveals. "They're not good people, Clarke. They have the famous fame to put fear in everyone and think that they're being adored because of this, but in part they are. They control each step of yours and when you don't like them, you can be sure that they'll punish you in their "laws'."

"You were friends with them? But you still go to the parties, don't you?"

"Yes... I won't deprive myself of fun for a stupid fight. They don't care anymore either, so..."

"And what about Luna?"

"What about her?"

"Does she get along with them?"

"Oh, sometimes. She had a brief affair with Echo after a fight between her and Bellamy, but there's nothing much now."

"Most people know everyone and everyone's lives here, don't they?"

Raven nods. "At least the most popular."

They stop talking for a while. Clarke looked down into the school yard again. Further, from where they were, there was the entrance to the forest with a half-full fence. Some inspectors surrounded it, preventing students from entering the woods. Next to it were some girls exercising in a non-discreet manner, gaining many looks from students who wandered around. They were wearing only a short black shorts and a long sleeved gray sweatshirt that ended above the belly button. It was a great physical education uniform even.

One of the girls in the middle leaned forward, her legs straight and her waist high. She had long loose curls tied in a ponytail. The color of her hair blended into a brown with blond locks, Clarke had to admit it was dream hair. Besides the curse, she recognized the figure of Octavia half lying on the floor, with sunglasses and the phone in hand. The other girls were sitting around, talking non-stop to each other, and all wore the same outfit, followed by the usual ponytail. The differentiated scents exhaled, catching the attention of many alphas who made a point of stopping to see the girl's exercise.

"And there are the goddesses." Raven finally breaks the silence and draws Clarke's attention. "Costia and Octavia, at least."

"Who are the others?"

"It's just followers that almost nobody remembers the name. But the highlights are Harper, Danielle and April. "Point to the girls. "They do some things that Costia is too lazy to do."

"I feel that I ran away from the hierarchy between alphas and omegas and entered into an American film hierarchy."

"Well, that's true. If you're the protagonist, don't leave me out."

Clarke laughs. "Are you going to the Friday party?"

"Look at her, even knowing about the schemes!" Raven gives her a wary look. "But I'm going, why? You're going with me, by the way!"

"Oh, no, please, I don't want to go." She pleads, knowing that the brunette was insistent. "I'll go next time, okay? I need to get used to the school first, if I went I'd probably run away to my house back."

"What a drama queen, Clarke!" The brunette snorts. "But that's okay, I'll let it go. Next time there's no excuse to save you."

"Thank you, you're a sweetheart." Clarke squeezes Raven's cheeks and the omega looks at her deadly.

"Hey, Griffin." The omegas who were still laughing at the squeeze followed the look in the direction where the blonde had been called.

The curly hair girl with Octavia in their tracks, walked slowly until the two. Octavia tried to blink at an alpha who had passed her, looking at her entirely. The distance between them was thin now, they both stopped and smiled at a confused and curious Clarke. Raven rolled her eyes to the corner, wanting to pull Clarke away.

"I usually welcome the newbies personally. She smirked at her. "My name is Costia, this is Octavia."

"Uh... nice to meet you. I am-"

"Clarke Griffin. I know." Costia interrupts the girl's speech. "Welcome, Clarke. I really hope you like it here."

"Thanks."

"If you want to join the team, the auditions will begin next week! I'll be waiting for you." She blinks sympathetically. "And you're super invited to the Friday party, okay?" Raven teaches the way, don't you Rae?"

"Of course." She answered with a cynical smile.

"Awesome!" she smiles. "See you then girls. And enjoy the school, Clarke. I'm sure you'll like it here when you find your right place."

They move away without Octavia saying a single word. Raven snorts again softly, picking up her backpack and getting off the floor. Clarke does the same, wiping with her hand the grass and dirt that had been on her skirt.

"This is just a mask of sympathy." Raven mutters, shaking her head at Costia.

"I realized. But whatever, I don't intend to join this team or be friends with them."

"It's the best you do." - advises the brunette and Clarke nods, following the same to the bedroom in the dormitory.

xx 

The week had gone by quickly at the sight of Clarke. The summary of her early days had been many, many discoveries about people and the place. Clarke was always a person to observe everything around her, and this wasn't in her favor at boarding school; She had discovered things she would rather haven't discovered. She discovered things that even Raven didn't know and made the girl crazy by commenting on her opinion on everything.

She discovered that Octavia cheated on Finn with a boy in the filing room every day at five-thirty in the afternoon. She went to the library and found the brunette standing in the doorway, her cell phone in her hand and her expression always in anguish. At one time or another, she was forced to smile at Clarke and give her a goodbye. The other discovery was in the library; Costia cheated on who was her boyfriend or girlfriend with the same boy that Octavia was. They were behind the library's third bookcase and were not silent, Clarke had nightmares about the sounds. Costia did the same thing as Octavia, gave little forced smiles and even sat down with Clarke and asked about the girl.

Her friendship with Raven grew more and more. She began to trust the spontaneous girl more and more, and Raven revealed things about her life all the time in her daily conversation. She learned new things from the omega and felt a little more comfortable talking about her heats and stuff. Raven made a point of walking with the blonde, getting close enough, and turning any environment that was something new to Clarke into a comfortable environment. She even helped the girl with some math questions that she could no longer have to bang her head to solve.

In fact, Luna disappeared as Raven had told her. They hadn't seen the alpha for three days and the girl wasn't even going to classes and training.

Clarke also developed a certain friendship with Niylah. She met the beta in the library while looking for some book to help her in the history work. The other blonde who had several purple and pink strands of hair helped Clarke every day with work. She discovered that the beta worked in the library as an extra activity, and was in her third year at school. She had also entered the boarding school of her own accord, which shocked the omega a little that she almost didn't believe anyone would want to be there. Both of them had very close ideas and spending a lot of time arguing about them made Clarke start to try to open up to people.

She spent the last two days running away from Finn, who every time she saw the omega ran after him, pulling something off. Raven had argued with the alpha, asking him to stop stalking Clarke and caused a great deal of confusion in the middle of the hall. The blonde thanked her friend, the boy didn't approach the blonde anymore for reasons that she wasn't interested in knowing.

And today was Friday, she enjoyed the afternoon starting finally painting the garden she visited every day; Had even created a small friendship with Rose, the gardener who thanked the company. Her drawing was almost ready, she had perfectly detailed things imperceptible with disinterested eyes. The wind was cold that afternoon and the sun was hiding behind the gray clouds, but the air remained the same, always welcoming the omega in a unique way. She could live in the woods if she could. She didn't hide her passion for the purity of nature, she was completely enchanted and made the point of keeping the memories of those moments when painting.

She was able to finish her drawing in the sketchbook before the sky was completely dark. She stared at the waves of colors now mingled in clouds, blue, purple, pink, and orange all splitting their space into the sky that would soon be dominated by the dark blue. She gathered up her paint box and notebook, heading toward her room, wondering if she would still find Raven complaining that her scent was too strong.

She entered the room and Raven was still there as imagined. She was doing her makeup in front of the mirror with several brushes and other cases on Clarke's bed - which was the closest to the mirror. The brunette wore a black dress glued to her body, displaying her perfect curves. The dress had a purple band in the horizontal, which was very beautiful and flashy. At her feet she had her inseparable black boots, even worn it on an ordinary day at school, even taking a warning from the inspector for breaking the uniform rule.

"Am I hot or not?" She turned to face Clarke, making her best pose for her friend.

"Yes, you are." Clarke laughed. "It's still six o'clock."

"I know, but we have a party to start with earlier. To get you warmed before we go, you know?"

"Or more drunk."

"I didn't mean that to be honest." She shrugs and begins to pack her things from the blonde's bed. "Are you sure you don't wanna go? I feel bad about leaving you here alone..."

"No, I'm sure. And I'll be fine, have fun!" - thanked her friend's concern. "Well, a little frightened if Luna comes in the middle of the night."

"She wouldn't lay a finger on you." She says, putting the cases on the shelf. "She wouldn't be this stupid. And Luna is not like that, she likes things consented."

"Uh... And you know it, don't you?" The blonde giggles and gets one of her pillows in her face. "Are you going now?"

"Yes, I want to be too drunk to have to face those girls."

"I feel like you really hate them."

"I don't hate them, I just can't stand them!

"Of course ..." Clarke agrees, rolling his eyes. "What time do you arrive?" She asks opening the windows, for the first time there was heat in the room.

"I don't know-maybe in the morning or before six." - responds. "It's getting cold, Clarke, close it!"

"It's kinda warm actually, I'm usually used to a chill weather from NYC.

"You're still weird. She shook her head at the blonde. She takes one of her bags, checking what's inside and puts some more objects. - "Are you getting into bed early?"

"I think so. I'll get a book in the library first, but I'll lie down as soon as I get back."

"Okay." The brunette opens the door and turns, sending a little kiss in the air. "Take care, I'll be right back."

Clarke laughed and threw herself on her bed, taking in the cold breeze that came in through the window. She missed her bedroom, her things, her tv and her cell phone. Her only hobby was reading the hundreds of books in the library, she'd even been able to memorize the shelf categories by color.

She might've been trying to adjust to her new home, but her mind flew every time to her house, to her family. She missed playing with Riley, of keeping Chloe on her lap - even if her mother played all of the baby's responsibilities for Clarke to "learn" to be a mother in the future. She didn't care about it, her heart was pure enough to love without borders and without any rules her siblings. She even occasionally fought an unnecessary war with her mother over Riley's upbringing, and Abby did everything to make the boy spend less time with the omega and more time with Jake, who loved the boy as he never loved Clarke or even Chloe, his youngest.

Clarke wished she had been closer to her father. She had always done everything to please the alpha but gained little attention and much disinterest from the man. At five, she decided that she wanted to paint like him, leaving an Abby furious that she was fleeing from her responsibilities, and for the first time, it caught Jake's attention that for a moment in his life he had taught her to further refine her painting skills. His happiness lasted even after Riley was born, his first alpha son. He joined the two children to share their free time. He tipped Clarke with the brushes in his hands while he had a quiet, attentive Riley in his arms.

But it all came crashing down when Clarke put her ideas out loud. At age ten the girl no longer accepted to be treated differently for being omega, she didn't understand very well the reason for this and the fact of not knowing gave her more strength and reason to continue with the ideas. She was scolded daily by her parents, punished repeatedly for something that she was still too young to understand. The next six years of her life were hell, she'd been plagued by things she had been tired of dealing with since she was younger. Her multiple tasks by her mother's orders, showing her contempt in every unacceptable act upon their rules. Her father had no different reactions. To accumulate all this hatred plot in her heart was too much.

And she let herself cry.

She cried because she couldn't accept the fact that she had been neglected her entire life for a genre. She cried because she had lost all her childhood and any trace of happiness about her old memories, about her family, about the friends she never had. She still didn't understand why she was suffering, she didn't understand why they had cut their wings before they even learned how to fly. Now she was trying to learn, but it was difficult. She felt herself falling all the time. And there was no one to hold her.

She wiped her wet eyes with the back of her hands, still feeling an uncomfortable warmth in the bedroom even with the window open. She tried to push her thoughts away for the moment, she needed to focus on the present, she knew she couldn't let the distressed past define a new personality for her. She had plans to create good memories to overcome the terrible ones, but it was more difficult to execute than she had imagined. There were so many flaws, holes, failed attempts. But giving up was not an option. It wasn't an option she hasn't given herself this option, just like every time her parents told her what to do and had no other choice. But she was doing it for her own good, to please herself, not anyone who wanted to argue against it.

She took a deep breath, once, twice, three times to swallow the sobs completely. The chest tightening slowed, giving way to a light, normalized heartbeat. She lifted her head from the pillow, ignoring the annoying heat that seemed not to pass at all. He decided to go take the book he took out of the library two days ago to get a new one, at least the place was cooled by air-conditioning and it would pass the heat of the night. She hoped that Niylah would be on the night shift today, she would like company for a while before isolating herself in the room, still afraid that Luna would come back and they would have to be alone.

The corridors were completely empty and silent. The place was immediately exasperated in this way, it was unbelievable that the college could appreciate the silence. Only could hear the trees clapping their leaves. There wasn't even one student disrespecting the no-noise rule for sheer fun. It was even frightening to walk down the dimly lit corridor in a devastating silence, tried to hurry her steps to reach the library, but was struck full by an unexpected dizziness.

It felt as if the world really revolved around the sun. She had to lean against the wall, holding her body in one of the closets she didn't know the number or who belonged to. A headache came immediately, torturing her body as if she were being beaten by a group of delinquents. She tried to sit up, breathing heavily, frightened by all the sudden reactions and not knowing what to do or who to call for help.

And then the pain above her belly came like a bomb. She could feel as if her organs were being sucked in by an internal vacuum cleaner without stopping. She took one of her hands to her belly, pressing the spot and feeling more pain. At the moment the tears ran down her face again, not bearing the unexpected pain. She could feel her legs trembling, shivering every hair on her body, breathing out breathlessly after these unknown sensations.

She managed to feel damp and didn't even think she was ashamed to find out what was happening at the moment, only to release more tears in despair. She didn't know if it was better to scream or stand still, waiting for these sensations to pass and to return to her room, looking for a way to contact Raven. But she knew she couldn't do it.

It would be days of unbearable pain. It would be days suffering from it and begging the heavens to finish soon. She was too scared to try to fight and get up for help. She lay on the floor in the hallway, crying like a child for the pain she was feeling and getting wetter. Instincts acted more and more for her sane consciousness that seemed to vanish at the moment. She rubbed her legs against each other, trying to ease the burning sensation in her intimacy.

She heard footsteps. Almost imperceptibly, but her instincts guided her. She could immediately feel the pheromones of dominance and despair of the alpha that came closer and closer. Her breathing was still breathless as if she had just finished a 15-minute run, her mouth and throat were completely dry, begging for a drop of water. She continued with the movements of relief, still using her consciousness to avoid being able to use her hands for intimate work.

"Damn it." She heard the alpha's voice curse close to her. She turned her face to face the person, begging for help by dominating her gaze. "Are you alright?" She tried to ignore all her instincts fighting against herself, approaching the desperate omega.

"You... Please, help me." She found the strength to follow what her instincts wanted. She couldn't control them anymore. "Please!"

"You're not thinking clearly." She denied the request by swallowing, being caught in the heat and excitement of the blonde. "What's your name?"

"Please, can you help me? Make that pain is gone... "Clarke asked a little more irritable, feeling more and more her body contracting.

"I- I..God!" She ran her hands over her forehead, breathing heavily and crouched beside the omega, lifting her as hard as she could. She threw her into the cabinets, listening to the raucous noise echo through the silent corridor. Clarke moaned with the thud, her back ached as never before, but she couldn't focus on it. Her natural arousal trickled down her leg, exhaling its sweetish scent through the air. The alpha looked into Clarke's eyes directly. The omega felt more excitement with the penetrating gaze of desire, the green eyes getting darker gradually gazing at the blonde in need in her heat. "Of course I'll help you, princess."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... it's finally here. I'm sorry i promised you guys it would be sooner. Let me know what you guys think! :)

Heat went through the stuck bodies in a devastating way. The dawning hands stroked the sides of Clarke's body, kissing her lips fiercely, there was no way to be delicate at the moment. Both dominated by their instincts, ignoring all the consciousness that screamed to stop and retake the notion, but it was not loud enough to wake them from the bubble of excitement they had created. She felt the nape of her neck being scraped by the nails of the omega, rubbing more and more against her body, begging for the alpha to be faster with actions.

Forcefully, she pulled away from the omega lying down in her bed, her legs parted giving the full view of the pink panties she wore beneath her uniform. She was completely wet. She needed to take a deep breath so she would not go crazy at once and let the last bit of notion escape her mind. She removed the pants she wore, not taking her eyes for a second or two from the privileged view that excited her. She could feel herself shaking inside her underwear, causing a discomfort she was trying to ignore, but looking at the desperate omega with desire overflowing in her eyes was an impossible task.

She ran her hands along the length of Clarke's thighs, with the full and visible intention of feeling her skin and taking away so much of the fabric that prevented her from seeing the omega fully applied to her. The blonde raises her hands to the alpha's shoulders, clutching the spot with her nails, feeling the girl's soft skin. Clarke's skirt had been removed in a matter of seconds, her thighs showing the red marks of her fingers that had been tightened seconds ago. She focuses on distributing kisses as she explores each and every piece of the unknown body, raising her hands even further to the waist of the omega, arched waiting to satisfy herself. Clarke felt several painful pangs in the belly and near her crotch, biting her lips to avoid groaning with pain.

The alpha unbuttons the blonde's white blouse, being numbed by the smell growing stronger as she undresses it. The bra of the same lacy color didn’t even have time to be appreciated, had been pulled out with a force and exposing the girl's full breasts, with her nipples hardened in excitement. Clarke moaned when she felt the sensation of being so exposed, the warm breathing of the alpha didn’t help to improve the heat that left her body in flames.

Playing with pink nipples was a kind of torture for the omega feeling her warm intimacy, pulsing and desperate to feel complete. The dark-eyed girl dabbed her fingers over her moist panties, the agile, circular movements with pressure on her clit were capable enough to make her moan loudly. She sucked worryingly into the blonde's left breast, yielding beautiful red marks around her entire bust.

The unnecessary preliminaries were torturing both. The alpha could barely move her legs without feeling the unbearable pain in her knot, ready to fill the omega that was not so far, still feeling the pangs and vibrations over her body. Clarke starts a desperate kiss, trying to guide the stranger through her body, arching her hips even further and managing to touch the alpha's penis, panting with the contact that had been shaken all over. She has no idea what she was doing when she tried to command the actions of the alpha, but she tried to be confident of herself to please her enough to receive her knot - which she urgently demanded.

An involuntary moan came from her mouth as he felt the alpha's hands grasp her butt, tightening the buttocks that were sore. She didn’t hold back the moans that followed when she was not wearing any more clothes, looking at the alpha obsessed with admiring her body. The brunette begins to rub herself against Clarke's intimacy, her underwear soaking with the omega's lubrication coming out non-stop. The blonde moaned painfully, completely submissive to any touch of the alpha that caressed her breasts with one hand. almost wanted to cry when she had taken out the only piece of clothing that still kept me from filling every void the blonde felt. Skin with skin, the reluctance of the brunette in entering at once in the girl lying down made that she let loose some frustrated groans. She felt the alpha's head brush against her sensitive clit, simulating a penetration and spreading her pre-joining along with Clarke's intoxicating arousal.

The alpha girl hasn't felt so much need to penetrate the blonde urgently with any other omega that had remained. The crackling of the girl's lips against her skin made her shiver. Nervous breathing, her terribly messy blond hair, and her submission-looking face helped the alpha do what it had to do. She longed to fuck the omega without ceasing, without gentleness, to see pleasure roll in the beautiful blue eyes that had a strong color now, and fill it with his semen until he couldn’t anymore. Feeling her dick being crushed by the inside of the omega that was still having her first heat.

Her heart pumped harder as she felt the head of her dick slip inward in a risky act, having some resistance with the hymen. She growled softly, forcing even harder. Clarke moaned at the action, ignoring the pain of being penetrated for the first time, she almost didn’t feel it, but such excitement and anxiety for wanting more and more. The alpha puffs as she slides almost half of the limb into the blonde, who moaned with her lips pressed against her teeth, feeling a small uncomfortable ache. 

"M-More, please." A bewildered Clarke of pleasure asks. She runs her fingernails along the shore of the brunette, scratching and nailing her nails in despair.

She allows herself an almost imperceptible smile and continues to push harder, the inside of Clarke contracting more and more unaccustomed to sex. Their breaths gasped and the alpha rested on her elbows above the blonde, not briefly taking her eyes off the omega face that was delirious with pleasure. 

The brunette sighs when she feels her dick completely inside the girl, being crushed and causing more pleasure and a little discomfort from the tightness. Clarke groans, feeling completely full. She leans to accelerate a little more, pulling back her hips and pushing hard once more. The alpha takes one of his hands to pull Clarke's arched chin down, visualizing the girl's face again. The blonde feels her intimacy getting accustomed to the size of the brunette, excessive lubrication helped in the process. She takes her hands to the alpha's waist and pulls forward, receiving a growl in response. 

"Do you want more, princess?" The alpha provokes in one more answer to the attempt of a dominance of the blonde. She pulls out her dick, guiding it back to the little torture by making moves on the clitoris. "Do you like it?"

“Stop calling me that.” Clarke said in a whisper. She barely knows how to talk. The only pain she felt was in her pulsing intimacy that just seconds ago was full, full and delighting in the new sensation. A bit of blood dripped along with the lubrication, the alpha smiled at the image, tossing her hair back and slipping her dick back into the blonde again. The onslaught was strong, Clarke gasps when she feels full again, the warning belly pain was relaxing to have an orgasm.

"I-I need your knot... please. "She begs again. The alpha agrees to look into the blue eyes glittering in desire, continuing with the previous onslaughts quickly. Clarke is very close to coming, she feels she could just enjoy the girl's cock slowly massaging her clit. She could have orgasms as much as she could, but she knew she would only achieve total pleasure by feeling a knot filling her nonstop and completely. 

The green-eyed girl looks away from Clarke's plea and starts a trail of kisses across the girl's breasts, the reddish, purple marks coloring the white skin that glistens with the dim moonlight through the window. The kisses go to the neck of the omega, the place still cleared of any sex residue soon gets some brief hickeys and small bites, receiving low groans in response. She dug her teeth into the area, not strong enough for the omega to let a mark, but she felt the metallic taste of blood now on her tongue.

"Stop it, it's hurting me." Clarke demands and pulls the brunette's jaw, looking at her lips with remnants of her blood. She tilts her face to kiss her, and they both moan at the touch of tongues, without losing their stride. The alpha increased the ferocity of the thrusts, and Clarke wrapped her arms around her neck, squeezing more to ease the amount of pleasure she was receiving.

The alpha breaks the kiss, looking breathless at the omega with wet eyes. She arches a little to push the blonde's legs away, aiming for her intimacy by getting her dick that had veins leaping, ready to cum and let the omega enjoy its knot and fill it with semen. She carried her digits to her clit, massaging quickly to see her cum before and with the arduous desire to be several times. Clarke was panting too loudly with the multiple sensations of being full and the newest pleasure she felt with the movements in her clit.

"Come on, blue eyes, cum to me." She whispers to Clarke who arched his back in pleasure. "I want you to scream my name." She continues to whisper closer to the ear of the omega. She kisses the place smelling some flower from the shampoo, was willing to leave all her traces down the of the girl’s body.

"I don-I don’t know your name.” She answers with a groan. Her eyes closed to take advantage of the orgasm that was nearby. 

"Just call me Lexa, okay?" informs. Now she slowly moved her hip to see the omega's orgasm soon, wanting to remember how much the blonde was beautiful the way she was made her more excited.

“O-Okay .... mmm ... Lexa.” She pronounced the name given with difficulty. Feeling Lexa getting in and out of herself at a wonderful speed and playing with her clit was all her inner omega craved. She arched the shore, almost sitting on the bed when she reached her orgasm. She barely managed to say the alpha's name and her whole body went into a frenzy. 

Clarke's legs were shaking and she closed, feeling Lexa's waist on her thighs. Her heart was beating fast, she was squeezing the brunette's hair tight as pleasure relaxed her body. It was the first time she'd felt this intense and tried to enjoy it as Lexa began to move again, now with a satisfied smile on her pink lips. 

The alpha didn’t intend to take too long to satisfy the omega and herself again. She stumbled a few more times against Clarke, feeling part of her waist fill with the lubrication of the blonde. She squeezed the girl's thighs and pulled them away again, giving her more room to move around better. She tossed her body over the omega again, leaning with her elbows on the bed and letting her hands clutch Clarke's jaw in a position that made her vision easier, as before. 

Lexa bit her lip as her orgasm hit her. She closed her eyes relishing the sensation and felt herself dilate, giving her not to Clarke, filling her with her seed. She immediately took her lips to stop the blonde's scream, which was muffled by the kiss. She squeezed her eyes and her legs intertwined with Lexa's waist, whining handily between the kiss. It was like a second orgasm - and better - in a single night. The brunette let her lips run down Clarke's chin, neck and breasts, trying to ease the discomfort the omega was feeling. They both had their breaths unhinged, their heartbeats desperate for each other. All her instincts ordered Lexa to claim her, but it was not the first time she dealt with that instinct. She just let her lips gently run down her trademark neck. 

“That hurts.” mutters the omega after a while.

“Shh ... It will pass.” Lexa comforts her. "I don’t know your name, blue-eyes.” 

“Clarke.” She responds by controlling her breathing. 

"You look beautiful, Clarke.” praises even knowing that the other girl will forget because it’s not even close to regaining consciousness. 

It was going to be a long week.


	5. Chapter 5

Lexa's gaze swept half the garden through her bedroom window, the sun completely hidden by the gray clouds denounced a rain that was about to come. She extinguished the cigarette almost at the edge of the cup of coffee she had brought earlier and turned to face a pair of blue eyes staring at her body and completely confused. With a sigh, she approaches the omega with the indecipherable feature and touches her face with her left hand, a brief affection that made the blonde move away quickly.

“Still hurts.” She murmured with a groan. The sheets moved abruptly with the girl's legs scrubbing to relieve the discomfort.

"It's okay, I'll help you get rid of it." Lexa unbuttons her jeans and pulls off the blue shirt she wore when she fetched something to eat while the blonde finally slept after five consecutive orgasms.

It was the third day of the omega's heat, her new routine consisted of waking up and begging for Lexa her knot and went back to sleep after two or three orgasms. The blonde barely ate a whole meal and soon felt her intimacy boil and could not control her actions and words and especially her entire body. Before she even finished eating the cup of milk and little sandwiches that Lexa brought to the omega, she would come back to the bed whimpering and spreading her legs, relieving herself timidly with her fingers.

Now she was in the same position, refusing to take her glowing eyes off from the alpha who undressed for the second time in the same morning. The murmurs that came from her lips accompanied with moans made the brunette's member harden quickly, but the sight of the omega vulnerable to the mercy of anything could make her enjoy herself without even touching herself.

Lexa smiled faintly lounging between her open legs, taking her digits into the blonde's intimacy and massaging her clit along with the preliminary movements in her dick that hardened with small actions. Clarke arched her back against the bed, leaning half her chest up and staring at Lexa's cock, swallowing hard as she turned her gaze to the brunette's.

“It's big.” She murmured. “Very thick.”

Lexa laughed. "It's great to say that to an alpha, blue-eyes.” She set her head in the blonde's entrance, feeling the sweet lubrication drain. “Even if it's not going to fit.”

“Uh, w-what?” Asked the omega with a grimace at being penetrated, releasing an involuntary moan in approval.

“Shh, relax.” Lexa gently pushes the girl's body back onto the bed, throwing her body up and leaning on her elbows as she had done the last few times. She could say she was bored of the same position, but Clarke was too exciting for too much question.

“Har-Harder. Be quick.” She demanded with her lips between her teeth.

The brunette knew that the omega was a constant struggle between her conscience and her instincts that always win by being at the height of heat. But the third day they could usually say a few words consciously and even eat better and Lexa was afraid of that moment. She didn’t know how the girl would react the first time she took back a percentage of her sanity, she would probably go into despair like the others, and then she'd give in to her arms waiting for a chance to receive a mark. Lexa never gave them, of course.

Not that she was proud and full of herself to say how many girls she had stated the heat, she honestly had no idea how many and had no interest in fetching information afterward. She seized the moment. She was satisfied with the deliriums and insane requests of the omegas, she enjoyed and in the few times where they were accustomed to heat and spent more time with a clear conscience and her hidden instincts, she had some conversations and shared stories to not leave the atmosphere tense or weird.

But it was just that. After spending such intimate moments with the not-so-unknown, she returned to her world where she had a girlfriend and a mother catching her foot in her unplanned future.

"Am I hurting you?" Lexa asked as she noticed Clarke's painted features. Her lips were red and swollen from the strong bites she gave herself when she avoided moaning loudly and screaming in her orgasms.

“Yeah.” The blonde responds honestly, letting her hands tighten the alpha's tense shoulders.

“Take a deep breath and relax.” She advised, moving slowly. Clarke's consciousness slowly re-formed, and Lexa hoped the girl would not go into a hysterical state like the last one, even though she bet otherwise. "There's no reason to be nervous, we've done this before, blue-eyes. Don’t get too tense.”

Clarke relaxed. Her inner muscles tracked the process, and Lexa could no longer feel her cock being crushed by the girl. She was already breathing heavily when she began with the small thrusts, taking the attention of the omega with lips parted and boosting her hips to stay at the same intensity as the alpha.

Lexa let herself drives her tongue between the breasts of the omega, her skin prickling at the warm touch of tongue tasting her body. Coming out of her usual position, she pushes the legs tightly around her waist, tightening her thick thighs with her fingers that would leave more marks over it. Her amusement was to play and mark more the baby's breasts even if it were already purple, delighting the erection of the pink nipples. She lowers her tongue almost to the neck and skirts her chin, on the way an involuntary bite on the spot makes the blonde let out a moan in annoyance with her teeth clenching her skin.

Clarke whines with speed unable to satisfy her body in combustion. She felt her head aching with her actions countering her instincts and fidgeting her hips for more.

Lexa had not even entered the girl completely. She stopped her penetration movements as she noticed Clarke's sore expression.

"You're lively today.” comments the alpha offering more of her cock to the omega. "And you're close to having your sanity minutes, I hope you're feeling hungry." murmurs the last part when it feels its sore balls looking for relief. Her knot pressing to be released.

Lexa gave up and let herself providing pleasure for Clarke prolonging the sex that would be repeated many times over in a single day, she let her instincts overwhelm her and once again enjoyed the sound of the blonde's groans. Her blue eyes fell on Lexa, the brunette had her jaw locked, and her face was relieved as she filled the omega with her seed, her inner alpha slowly satisfying and calming down in dealing with the omega. She felt she could lose control and hurt Clarke by ignoring her uncontrolled instincts too much.

The blonde's eyes beneath her were slightly watery, her mouth partially open, gasping for breath. She had her arms around the alpha's neck, as she had done the last few times, from time to time letting her fingernails mark the brunette's back. Lexa opened her eyes after the little idle moment, left a quick seal on the reddish lips of the omega and left the girl, throwing herself beside her on the bed and feeling her spine thank for the rest.

“You need to eat.” Lexa uttered the words to the motionless girl at her side. “And take a shower.”

“W-We took a shower.” She answered hesitantly.

"Yes, but that was yesterday and only once.” Said the brunette in agreement. "And we didn’t shower properly, we fucked all the time.”

“Okay.” She answers again in a tone of voice that the alpha hadn’t witnessed yet. “I'll take a bath.”

And with that the blonde gets up from the bed untidy, her brain sending all the possible coordinates to avoid looking at the alpha lying next to her. She wasn’t at all soundly inclined toward her attitudes, she felt her belly give little contractions, and her intimacy pulsed in response even as she received the knot of the alpha she longed for at such moments. She could barely walk without feeling the irritation and pain sensations, other than the small pain uncomfortable with Lexa's constant penetration, but she could ignore it as well as the usual heat-sensations that insisted on appearing even satisfied for the time.

"You have to eat, too." Lexa says. Clarke had reached the bathroom doorway and turned slowly to her, nodding noncommittally. "Right ... I'll get you some food."

The alpha stands up, picking up her clothes on the floor and quickly dressing the pieces, ignoring her body asking for a shower as well. She took a deep breath as she stared at her bedroom door, she didn’t like having to walk from the boarding school when students infested the corridors and all smelled of sex, it wasn’t as if someone respected the useless rules of the college so often chosen by of wealthy parents.

She let out the air she was holding when she heard the cry of the omega in the bathroom being masked by the water of the shower. Surely she wouldn’t deal with it, going out for lunch would be far better than staying and seeing the blonde's five minutes of desperation.

Even before she could walk three steps from her room, a furious countenance had appeared in front of her, with no other pleasant face at her side. The odor of the brunette omega struck her along with the alpha's a bit behind her, blocking Lexa's passage into the hall. The alpha sighed, trying to ignore the index finger of the omega pointing furiously at her.

"You. I can’t believe you did that!" The argument began, clenching her teeth. "Why am I not surprised?!"

"Yeah ... And who are you really?" Lexa asked with a small smile on her lips, which was soon broken with the strong slap she received on her face. She could swear she felt the metallic taste of blood on her lips. “Fuck! Have you lost your mind, woman?”

The other alpha that was behind the younger omega took a step forward, pulling the omega back slightly, reversing the initial positions. She could feel Lexa's fury and would never let her pull the lid back.

"Get out of my way, Luna.” She said the name of the alpha in debauchery and tried to start taking steps, but was stopped again by the pair. “What the fuck?”

"I'm disgusted with you, just to make it clear." The omega speaks out and gets closer to Lexa. "Open the fucking door we came to get Clarke back and if you raise a finger to stop us, I swear-“

”So what? What are you going to do, sweetheart?” Lexa takes another step forward, standing face to face with the omega.

"I'll tell your mother." She responds as if it were obvious and crosses her arms.

Lexa lets out a laugh that makes the omega more furious. “Of course... You can go and tell.”

"Look here, I-"

“Just open the door, Lexa.” Luna interrupts the dark omega. "Clarke is our roommate, and for the very little time she spent with us, she definitely won’t like the idea of her first heat.”

The omega sends a disbelieving glance at the alpha by hearing 'us' referring to them. Luna had barely met Clarke except with a brief greeting and embarrassing situation in the bathroom.

"She didn’t look like this person when she begged for my help in the hall.”

“Fuck you! She was not even aware of those words!” pronounce the omega again more furious, if it were possible.

“Uh, right. So when she comes out of this bubble of excitement you talk to her.” Lexa tried to finish the boring conversation, but Luna stepped in front of her. "Tehrani, I swear if you don’t let me through, it won’t end well."

“Really, Lexa?” The other alpha asks in challenge, arching one eyebrow.

"I'm not leaving here without Clarke!" The brunette stomps her foot, staring at the two alphas, almost killing each other with their eyes.

"What the fuck, no one is a porcelain toy that can break.” Lexa rolls her eyes. "It's only a few more days before it ends, just like all this soap opera drama."

"Go to hell, Woods." The whole fucking boarding school knows you're going out with the newbie! She is not-“

“Enough of that, hell!" The alpha is angry with the omega bravery voice. “I don’t care what they talk about me here, I’m not even living here anymore and I'm only coincidentally here this week because I'm solving things that do not interest you.”

"These things would be the first heat with one of the novice omegas?"

"That was unexpected.”

"You're a disgrace.”

“Raven!” Luna protests and grabs the furious omega by the waist, preventing her from attacking Lexa and leaving in a precarious state of a fight with the same.

“Let me go, Luna!” She tries to get off of Luna's tight fingers into her body. “You know how things work between us, omegas help each other, but respect the choice of others when relating to an alpha! Breaking this chain that's been around for years is unforgivable!”

"I don’t know what you're talking about ... Rav ..." Lexa hesitates to say the name of the omega that had been spoken by Luna, her memory was weak. "Anyway, I don’t understand anything that happens between you."

"Costia will make Clarke's life hell when she leaves that room." Raven says bitterly. “You know it.”

"What does Costia have to do with Clarke?"

"Stop playing the fool, I hate this!" Her relationship with Costia has several gaps and obviously neither you nor she is faithful to this thing you invented to have, but Costia survives the perfect image she creates to get attention, "Clarke has spoiled the poster of your "perfect" relationship and She won’t let it pass.” The omega ventes irritated. "And when the hell starts, I swear I'll find a way to make your life fall apart little by little."

"Wow, you're wild.” Lexa's laughter stirs the newly unloaded fury of the dark omega, being held again by Luna before it reaches near the other alpha. "I haven’t been with Costia in months, little omega. Now we're done here, excuse me.”

"I'm not leaving here without my friend!"

"Raven... Clarke's still in heat, anyway, if we still take her in this moment-“

“I don’t care! I want my friend, I won’t let her life be destroyed for another few days.” Raven slammed her insistent foot and became irritated with Luna changing her mind.

“Raven, listen to me!” Luna holds the brunette's face in her hands, taking all her attention to her. "Clarke's going to be fine... At least physically. It's her heat, her body is ready for it... She'll need you only when it's over.”

“What the fuck, Luna?! It's Clarke, she definitely didn’t want the memories of her first heat like that!”

"And in that place... Actually, in any place, do any omega have a good memory of their first heat? Some of them don’t even remember, Raven!” She lets the roommate's face drain from her hands. "She's going to spend the next few days struggling in our bedroom, you must know how she has no other way to relieve this agony... Or you can just let her not have to go through this little physical suffering and leave her with Lexa."

"Of course, right? Let her fuck this time that's left because she won’t get hurt, she's omega and her body is prepared for it, to receive and satisfy an alpha.” Raven ends her protest with a debauched tone as she tries to imitate Luna's voice. “Fuck what she's gonna think! Fuck the pain she'll feel when she remembers how it was these days!”

"Raven... That's not what I meant."

"That's exactly what you meant, you're only here because I asked, you don’t give a shit about Clarke, you don’t even know her!"

Luna sighs and the brunette continues, her eyes just barely wet.

"I would be a bad friend if I let her suffer from both options.” Raven runs her hands over her face. "I still want to make clear my disgust and hatred for you.” She points to a quiet Lexa as she watches their interaction. "If you hurt her..."

"I'm not going to hurt your friend, little omega.” Lexa promises bored of the conversation. "In a few days she'll be safe and sound, a heat won’t kill anyone. Now that we're done, you can go on with your life and I'll go my way.”

Lexa doesn’t expect either of them to dare to say anything else and lock her up again in the unnecessary conversation that never had to go through one in life. Against her will, the fact of how the omegas of the boarding school worked hammered insistently in her head so that she almost passed the dining-room and completely forgot that Clarke wouldn’t be long in the shower and would need her at once. She cursed all the expletives she had when she saw that the line was not small and she felt all eyes focused on her as if it were her celebrity moment.

As always, she showed her stoic and intimidating side, letting her inner alpha take care of doing the job of ignoring so many curious and even angry glances. Her only last mission was to get something to Clarke not starve before her heat was over, and as she reached the large line of students talking nonstop, she made her way into the kitchen with more curious glances and indiscreet whispers. She hates teenagers.

“Momma!” She says in joy, seeing the unconcerned countenance of the lady sitting on a bench next to the stove.

“My little girl Lexa, how long!” The beta greeted the lively alpha, then sat back on the bench and waiting for the same to speak.

"Yes, it's been a while.” She agrees. "I want a favor from you, Momma.”

"You may say, my dear if it is within my reach..."

"I need a healthy meal, too, if you don’t ask too much."

"Oh, of course!" She gets up from the bench and goes to the pots on the stove. "You’re lucky, our menu today is chicken with vegetables.”

"It sounds delicious, Momma. I'm not surprised the cafeteria is crowded.”

"They won’t have this, my dear. They need something to further strengthen the organism ... “- she seems to think her next words. "Since they're having sex, I think they're tired."

“Momma!” Lexa scolded the lady and laughed, tossing her head back. "Who would have thought you knew much more than many people here?"

“Coexistence.” She grunted as she prepared a warm one for Lexa, filling with her best appetizers of the day. "Do you want dessert, dear?"

"Oh... I think I accept your pudding, I miss your magnificent cuisine."

“Now I’m blushing!” The woman in her sixties laughs. "But it was a good time when I looked after you."

"Yes, you made me a better person." She smiled friendly and took the wrap container from the woman's hands, leaving a seal snapped on her cheek.

"Don’t be rude to her, Lexa. She may be in heat and be one of the several omegas you usually get, but she is still a person with feelings.”

Lexa didn’t ask how the woman knew what she was doing, just grinned and took the pudding from the other woman's hand.

"You've been telling me this since I've started to relate to other people.” She laughs.

"Of course, I want you to understand that everyone has feelings and they get hurt.” She rebukes. "But weren’t you dating? What happened?”

"I think we'll need to talk about it another time, Momma.” responds the alpha. “I promise I'll come here.”

"I'm tired of your unfulfilled promises, Lexa.” The woman shakes her head and with a smile on her lips.

"This time it's true.” Lexa blinks at her and leaves with a nod, returning all the attention directed at her.

An unfamiliar look in the midst of so many whisperings didn’t go unnoticed by the alpha, who soon cut off eye contact and hurriedly made her way to the room where she stayed when she used to visit the boarding school. The corridors were not so crowded and unbearable at the time, most headed or were already in the cafeteria, putting in all the calories lost in the constant sex. Certainly, the penultimate floor of the building was not visited nor allowed the entrance of students and she thanked for it, could not bear to face another unrecognizable face by her memory and to several omegas letting her scent to be of an excessive form in the air to get her attention. Alphas ignored her and others made a point of letting go of their fucking dominant teen pheromones with ego frailty, she wished she could laugh whenever an alpha from boarding school did that.

Lexa thanked mentally for not finding Luna and the other omega who she couldn’t memorize the name. She had a certain fear and swore that the omega would stay in the hallway of her room until root and Clarke ends her heat, she could be quite insistent, inconvenient and childish.

The blond omega was sitting on the edge of her bed, staring blankly at the bluish wall of the alpha's room. Lexa looked at her curiously, leaving the styrofoam container on the table near the door and carefully removed her shoes, not taking her attention away from the inert omega. She wondered if she should say something or poking at the girl, but hesitated at the thought of a hysterical attack similar to her friend's earlier. Her lips were half open, looking for a little more oxygen, her blond curls had been broken by the water and her back was still wet from her damp hair.

“I've brought you some food.” She dared to start a conversation, but she didn’t succeed with any response. "You must eat ... and drink water."

The alpha takes the styrofoam with the food still warm, separating the built-in plastic cutlery on the side and directing her gaze to the still paralyzed omega.

“Are you alright?” She asked.

Clarke nodded.

“Okay ... Uh, it's chicken, I hope you like it.” She offered the food to the blonde, who finally came out of her trance and looked at Lexa, swallowing hard. "You have pudding too if you like."

One more nod and the alpha sighed, sitting on the stool with her back against the wall, watching Clarke stare at the food before moving her hands and bringing it to her mouth.

The silence wasn’t uncomfortable, not for Lexa. She watched intently for the omega to eat all she had brought, with a little haste the alpha felt a dread to think she would choke or something. The room had a cool air, even with the windows closed, they both felt the cold churning in the naked parts of the body and Clarke shrank her body when she finished the pudding, taking a deep breath at the symptoms that irritated her deeply.

Lexa got up from the seat that had made her back damp, throwing away everything she'd brought in the bathroom trash. Clarke was still curled up in bed, she features a little discomfort and agony. She was naked in the middle of the bed with her knees squeezing her chest and her arms hugging her legs. Lexa could feel that the girl was internally wanting to relieve the sensations, she could see the lubrication of the omega flow through her groin and that immediately made her aroused, almost letting a growl when she felt her instinct to retreat, not moving a finger to touch the girl.

Clarke had rejected the alpha.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, i've read all your comments these days and i'm aware about everything. The thing is... i don't have a beta reader right now and im busy this week bc of my exams. If someone here is a beta and wants to help me i'll be glad! I'm sorry again :)

 

 

Cold.

 

 

This was the first thing Clarke had felt when she awoke, discovering her naked body lying on the unknown bed. Her legs tingled strangely, as did other parts of her body that were a little dampened by sleep, her memories were just sending her flashes of confusion and she tried not to focus on it when a pang of pain hit her head. The softness that held her whole body was relaxing and very inviting to return to the peaceful sleep she was having, but a part of her brain refused to sleep in a territory still unknown to her, it hammered her annoyingly.

 

 

Her chest needed more oxygen when she perfectly visualized another person at her side, sleeping serene and oblivious to reality. No sound left her lips though in her mind she screamed hysterically, in a total confusion that has not yet fully cleared. Her eyes roamed the body and the details of the stranger's face, her scent like a slap in the face of the omega, which made her stand up at once, frightened internally by the discovery.

 

 

Her breath became gasping, the memories in her mind gradually brightened and horror dominated her face, as did the tears that were automatic and the blonde could not even control it. Her chest ached from depriving her blood of oxygen, but her thoughts returned so that the reason was the figure in the bed that had suddenly opened her eyes, deconcentrated at the awakening of heavy sleep. She felt a horrible mixture of feelings, _fear_ , anguish, despair, confusion.

 

 

Clarke could no longer feel the ground beneath her.

 

 

She quickly crept into the bathroom, her hands shaking in the three turns on the key attached to the door lock. Normalizing her breathing and not having a panic attack because she was staring at the fact that she had spent her heart with someone and being locked in a cubicle colder than the room, that was her priority. She stopped her slow, careful steps as she felt the tiles on the wall against her bare shore.

 

 

_Naked._  She was completely naked, there was not even a piece of cloth on her lean body. She swallowed, could not fall into such a place, she needed to get to her room. It was impossible to stop her memories with the alpha fucking in the shower repeatedly, the moans being mingled and muffled by the water pouring through both bodies, the satisfaction and pleasure that had been provided to them both in that short period, all mingled like a bomb inside of her head. Mind of the desperate omega and she didn't know and had no control over this bomb, could explode at any moment and she would not handle.

 

 

Now she could feel the alpha's hands run all over her body, leaving hickeys in every possible area, bite her several times and play with her body as if she were a doll. She felt dirty. She felt all the impurity in her blood to replace her broken innocence, which escaped every recollected memory. Her sobs were audible, she didn't even care that she was naked and letting her body fall to the bathroom floor that was not her own, her perfectionism seemed to vanish along with everything that made her the person she once was.

 

 

"Clarke?!" The voice that called by her name seemed distant, she was concentrated in her sobbing cry and all around her was refocused, disinterested. "Clarke, please open the door! It's me, Raven."

 

 

Controlling her crying wasn't possible, but distinguishing the words spoken by the half-known voice was easy, even though she didn't have the strength to get up and do what was being asked.

 

 

"Clarke, let's go to our room, I'm here to get you." Raven begged again, the frantic beats on the wood of the door smashed the omega's head on the other side, the insistent tears streaming down her reddened face. "Please open the door."

 

 

She stood up, slowly and hesitantly, her vision still blurred by tears. Her reflection reflected by the mirror over the sink was not a good thing to see, she let her instinctive steps guide her closer to her image, seeing her reality at the moment. The redness thickened all over her face, she could feel the agonizing burning. The tip of her nose was in the same color, her eyelashes mingling and clinging to each other. Her lips swollen and bruised from the bite between Lexa's kisses and biting it to avoid loud groans. 

 

 

_Lexa_. That was the name that groaned repeatedly all week. This was the name for which she begged for more, for relief, for pleasure. She swallowed, the pain in her chest uncontrollably and strong.

 

 

The memories in her head torture all her emotional capacity for anything. With a strong sniff, she can look in the mirror without tears blurring her vision. And she can turn to the door and hesitantly unlock it, very slowly wondering if that was the right thing to do. She could hear the sighs and murmurs on the other side and it frightened her. Any contact at the moment was capable of frightening her, her body agonizing at the thought of being touched again.

 

 

"Hey, it's okay, I'm here now." Raven collapses upon seeing the state of the omega, quickly embracing her body and transmitting a heat to the terrifying cold that she was feeling.

 

 

Clarke was about to retreat from the unexpected touch, but the other omega passed a kind of confidence quiet enough for her body to relax a small percentage. Her scent was calm, like the scent of late afternoon Clarke had spent in the garden, drawing and finally having moments of peace after spending years and years having a turbulent agenda. Her arms didn't move, she couldn't do anything right now except try to calm herself, she hoped Raven would understand why the unrequited hug.

 

 

"Take it, it's cold." Raven breaks the embrace, seeing the omega again to be frightened. Soon she spread the overcoat that rested on her arm, she felt the icy skin of the blonde.

 

 

There was no immediate reaction, Clarke just stared at her friend's outstretched clothing and worried gaze. The brunette took initiative and stepped back from Clarke, opening the overcoat and placing it on the omega body, which opened her arms to help it fit. Raven sighed as she turns back to her, taking a few strands of blond hair that prevented her from seeing the pale face completely. She brought her fingers up to the reddish cheek, wiping a solitary tear making its way.

 

 

She decided not to talk, now wasn't the time. She held the blonde omega tight around the waist, bringing her body out of the bathroom and Clarke couldn't move her feet, paralyzed at the sight in front of both. Even with alpha releasing all her soothing pheromones, her brain sent every possible rejection to her body, she didn't even look the girl in the eye.

 

 

"Hey, it's Luna, she won't hurt you." Raven whispers quietly to Clarke. "It's all right."

 

 

"I won't touch you if you don't want to, okay?" Luna says hesitantly. "I'm just here to escort you to the bedroom."

 

 

Clarke nods, and that's all. Luna lets her shoulders relax and opens the way for both of them to get out of the stuffy bathroom. The room is empty, but the mess and the unpleasant smell are remarkable, as is the large window with an impressive view Clarke wished to have. She also noticed a uniform in Luna's hands, it would probably be hers, but she chose not to comment on and gain answers she didn't want to know and remember.

 

 

Her feet are bare and she feels the cold, dirty tiles of the hallway. Her body shivers in the cold, and she shrinks even more in the side hug with Raven, who in response squeezes the omega as well. Luna is in front of them now, snarling at everyone looking curiously at the trio and quickly they were the center of attention in the corridors of the lower floors. Clarke felt her cheeks flush with embarrassing silence, her situation worsening when she heard the whispers and whispers directed at her. She let her fingers tighten the stripe of her overcoat, strong enough to feel an uncomfortable pain in the tips of her digits.

 

 

She wanted to cry again, but restrained herself, sniffing once more and avoiding focusing on what was happening around her. She didn't know exactly where they were, but the distinctive scents and pheromones mingled in the air made the full impression that they were in the dormitory hallway, and probably now would be the time to have so many people muttering from the sides. She didn't dare raise her head to face the real world, she hardly knew how she managed to move her feet.

 

 

She simply walked slowly, her head down, her gaze fixed on the floor, unable to look up. She didn't feel conscious enough to know what was, in fact, happening around her. She took one step and another, and another one automatically, her body only responding to the need to make these repetitive movements.

 

 

Quickly, they were no longer in the hallway, they passed the bedroom door, and the door had been closed with a not very gentle thud. Clarke is standing in the middle of the room, not quite sure what to do. The smell of the room was the same, just as all her belongings remained untouchable on her shelf, there was no dirt or mess as she imagined she had. Her bed tidy and she was almost sure the bedspread had been changed.

 

 

Luna was now sitting on her bed, looking at the two omegas waiting for her to be useful for something else. Raven runs to take Clarke to the bed, sitting with the blonde on the mattress that sank with both of them.

 

 

"I'll make you a bath." Raven speaks slowly and sighs.

 

 

The blonde nodded, still looking at her fingers playing with the stripe of the overcoat. Raven says nothing and gets up, reaching for some goods in the built-in dresser, and then into the bathroom to the bedroom that already had the lights on. The only noise in the room now was the breath of alpha and omega and Raven's rather thunderous actions in the next room.

 

 

Clarke was in a whirl of thoughts, most of them painful and negative, and the other part was guilty. She couldn't even bother with the insistent nuisance of her intimacy, her mind surrounded the facts that had happened, and she couldn't change it ever again. It wasn't something great or painful, but an agonizing sensation taking hold of her whole body. Every inch of her skin contained a certain memory, she wished she couldn't feel it, not feel her neck ache from the hickeys and bites. Or feel a part of her comforting her inner self and saying that it wasn't so bad, and it freed her from the pain of going through the heat she feared so badly.

 

 

She would have liked to have felt this pain for weeks, even months if that were to avoid having fucked tirelessly with a stranger who was likely to show off last week on her pick-up wall.

 

 

"Are you feeling good?" Luna tries to start a conversation with the omega and then rebukes herself mentally for the question. "I mean, you're not feeling any pain or anything, are you? Well ... physically, I say."

 

 

Clarke finds herself frantically shaking her head, still not making eye contact.

 

 

"Good." Luna nods, running her hands over her undressed leg through her not so long skirt. "That ..." she licks her lips before continuing. "This is not the end of the world, you know. You'll get through this."

 

 

Clarke raises her head, looking at the alpha directly, she swallows hard.

 

 

"It must be horrible, the shock of reality, but it doesn't ... I don't understand how you're feeling, I really don't know, but you're not the first to get this way or go through the same thing."

 

 

She sighs at the lack of response from the omega, but that doesn't stop her from trying again.

 

 

"You must be feeling nothing but regret and guilt, don't you? But it's not your fault, never believe what your mind says, there is a part of it that is manipulative enough for you to start believing in it." She says. "Don't let it sink you into a loneliness and perpetual darkness, with that guilt and the weight of the memories you want to forget."

 

 

Both are staring at each other and a non-decibel silence falls on them, and Luna's comfortable gaze awakens something different in the blonde, she no longer sees herself with the sudden urge to ignore everything, deal with her pain and lower her eyes. But she doesn't trust the girl, and the moment of comfort lasts only a few seconds until the omega feels Raven's wet hand calmly palpating her shoulder.

 

 

"Come on, I'll help you." Raven offers, and Clarke sees no other choice but to do as she pleases. In fact, she was in need of a bath, a completely relaxing bath. What's in her mind was a thing to be avoided, she was sure that the time that should be used to relax her body and her thoughts, she would return to all the memories of the hectic week she had had.

 

 

"Everything's fine..." Clarke finds herself saying and receives piercing glances. "I can do this."

 

 

"Clarke..." The brunette inwardly disagrees with the decision, but the pleading in the blue eyes in front of her prevented her from continuing with the insistence. "Whatever you want... I'll wait for you here, okay?"

 

 

She nods and walks to the bathroom, her feet still bare in contact with the icy tiles but the lust of cleansing in the day has let her body relax. The water in the tub was too hot, she swore she could see the almost invisible smoke evaporating. There were some products on the edge of the tub, shampoos and the like, and she thanked Raven for putting her own products.

 

And the water, in fact, was hot. Luckily it was not a hideous, unbearable warmth, but she was almost sure that her skin would turn red afterward. She sat down carefully in the bathtub, adjusting her body to the not too large space although she was small and could play in the place, she liked to stretch her legs and feel the water wash her whole body, literally. And feeling the warmth embrace her icy body, she had a strong wave of relaxation, letting her head rest on the usual edge.

 

 

She thought it was incredible how two weeks into the new home had made her create few customs and a routine that hadn't yet been so regularized. Although she wasn't very aware of her actions last week, her first week was partly dazzling. She met some of the boarding schools, made some friendships and learned miraculously how to make an impossible calculation in math. That had been more than she'd done in her entire life.

 

 

And there was Raven. Raven was, at the least, wonderful. Spontaneous. Splendid. And she'd taught her a lot in just five days, things she'd mostly ignored and deeply regretted now. The girl who had shared her presence for only five days was the same girl who was doing everything for her after her worst week, it was very difficult to process such a fact, she would never have imagined that it would be so well received or that it was easy to do such a friendship. She had thought herself a very lucky person to have Raven as her friend right now, and all the others who were coming.

 

 

But well, luck was not with her. She refused to think of such blasphemy. To say that she was a lucky person after passing her first heat with the first alpha that she saw in front of her was euphemistic. She would certainly scream at the person who dared to say it, would let all the anger and heartache come out in the flood of words she would give in the person.

 

 

Clarke had never been to mask or hide what she was really feeling. She couldn't stand unnecessary entanglements and wage a war with herself because she simply refused to accept something that was really happening. Then deciphering what she was feeling at that moment, after leaving the room where she had fucked countless times with a person she didn't even know, was hard work. She was fighting the dreaded unnecessary war, but she was slowly giving way and lowering her weapons, there was no reason to fight.

 

 

She was hurt, horrified, and mostly she felt guilty for all the shit done.

 

 

She didn't even realize that it was tears that warmed her face and not the water softening slowly. Her sudden thoughts were a punishment, they gave her the worst drastic mood changes, and she didn't learn to control it in any way.

 

 

She sighed once, twice, three times until she recovered and let her face free of tears. Her throat was burning and her eyes were still wet, tearful in every drop of tear a memory. She could feel her face all red from the crying still, her wet lashes and her cheeks brighter than usual, their warmth gave her that thought. She shook her head, as if the movement were capable of ridding all her troubles like magic, but only managed to wet the floor with the spattering of the damp threads of her hair.

 

 

She rose from the tub after soaping her body twice and feeling the water too dirty to wash herself a third time. The drops of water fell on the tiles and they started a small puddle at her feet, she soon moved to the soft rug near the sink and pressed her toes into the pompous fabric. She brought her hands up to her wet hair and brought it forward, letting more drops of water slide over her freshly washed skin.

 

 

She caught a scream of horror in her throat as she met her almost completely purple breasts. The marks were really ugly and surrounded her entire bust of various shapes, some were still reddish and some had a strong purplish, with some red spots around. And her neck wasn't far behind. Other marks terribly colored her skin pale by the lack of nutrients, but one stood out among the others and was the scariest, almost dropped to the ground and screamed until she woke up from this nightmare. The small bruise of the alpha's teeth had a reddish tinge yet, the purple wasn't so noticeable among the pure red in the little holes the bite had left.

 

 

She almost claimed her and Clarke knew that if the alpha took a few more seconds, she would have marked her, made her hers, and she would have been claimed by someone unknown to the rest of her miserable life.

 

 

Her body swiftly turned to the large mirror behind the door, reflecting her terrified reflection and her naked body still wet. It was full of marks. Lexa might not have claimed her as her omega, but she made a point of making it clear that she had possessed that body, which had left a kiss at home an inch of skin and her kisses had turned into uncontrolled hickeys, marking a territory that was certainly not her own. It was nobody's.

 

 

"Clarke, are you there?" It was Luna's voice. She filled in the silence that killed the blonde slowly, pulling her out of the full trance as she stared at his body. "Clark-"

 

 

"I'm fine." Her voice came out sharply, knowing that if she dared to speak more than that, she would cry again like a baby.

 

 

"Raven had to leave, it was difficult to get her out of here..." the alpha said from the other side of the door. Clarke swallowed, Raven was gone so it was just her and Luna in the room.

 

Luna.

 

 

An _alpha_.

 

 

"If you need help, I'm here." continued. "Raven made me swear I wouldn't step out of the room."

 

 

"Okay," she answered in anguish. She wrapped her body around the robe hanging from the bracket on the wall. It was a simple, white robe with embroidered pink initials in the pocket beneath her waist. The soft tissue wrapped around her body and she was struck by a sudden urge to sleep on her mattress, with her scent, curled up in her things.

 

 

She opened the door a bit reluctantly, biting her very sore lower lip, finding Luna attentive on the cell phone larger than her hands, had a small smile on her fleshy lips and her hair was stuck in a clumsy coke now. She took a deep breath, knowing that she would notice her presence quickly and turn her attention to the omega, wanting to make sure she was all right. Clarke wished she would keep her attention on the vibrating gadget in her hands and ignore her completely, letting her live her little world - now destroyed.

 

 

But as she took another step closer to the bathroom, Luna lifted her gaze and focused on the omega with a blush on her cheeks. Clarke looked down uncomfortably at letting the alpha notice his recent cry, she would read it easily, anyone could tell. She walked over to her bed and sat on the edge, her fingers playing with each other and she wasn't sure what to do with the alpha in the room.

 

 

"Do you want to sleep?" Luna asked hesitantly.

 

 

Clarke didn't know if she wanted to, so he decided not to respond, she just stared at the alpha's eyes and let her see her real situation.

 

 

"Clarke ... I think a good sleep would suit you right now, Princess."

 

 

The omega felt her whole body shiver with the nickname. Surely Luna had been the first to call her that, she couldn't bear, of course, she felt the flirtation of the brunette hidden behind the simple nickname. But Lexa had called her that more than once, it was annoying to remember every time she'd heard this and "blue-eyes" come out of her lips, sometimes whispering in her ear or a simple moan.

 

She remembered her fleshy lips pacing and tasting her skin around her waist, licking her crotch and tantalizing with all her expressions of desire and despair. "Do you want more, princess?" and "Relax, blue-eyes" was the words that were stuck in her head, when she fucked and Clarke intended, tightening her limb inside and Lexa moaned in a hoarse voice ... And by God, she wanted to forget everything that had happened that week, but a part of her brain ignored her rational impulsive side, being as patient as ever, hoping that everything would calm down.

 

 

"How about laying down?" Luna took the blonde out of her third trance in a day. She had even forgotten that she still shared the same room with the other alpha and then felt her cheeks burn when she remembered the moments past.

 

 

"I'm fine." She repeated. Maybe it was being a little robotic and giving automatic responses to anyone around, but she didn't see any other option. Starting a conversation with someone was even funny at the time.

 

 

"Hey, it was a... a long week." She sighed and Clarke repeated her act, loathing to have to hear it. She dared to get up and sat down next to the blonde, who had her whole brain screaming desperately to push the alpha away. "You need to rest, you have the right to do that."

 

 

Her mind was now about what had really happened, she felt the same shock of reality every time she remembered the silent kisses and sighs mixed with groans that Lexa released. Her body betrayed her desperately and made her submit to pleasure, she had no other person to blame but her damn body and her damn heart. Damn genre.

 

 

The soothing pheromones tried to pass confidence on the taut blonde, Luna raised her hand and touched Clarke's, her eyes leaving the reassuring moment, never leaving the blues that looked like a cloudy sky today. She laid down her body on the bed until she was able to lay her head on Clarke's pillow, her sweet scent impregnated on every strand that made up the pillowcase. The omega didn't even know how to breathe at the sight of the alpha lying on her bed, but incredibly wasn't hit by a thousand flashes of memories that had with another alpha in a bed, couldn't remember anything, in fact. She just didn't know how to deal with the 'invitation' in front of her.

 

 

"I don't bite, Clarke." She smiled quickly. "I mean ... Well, yes, maybe. But that's beside the point, you need to lie down, that's all."

 

 

The omega swallowed dry and in an outburst of courage and fatigue, made the same movements the alpha had made a few minutes ago, breathing heavily as the soft pillow held her wet head. She was staring at the ceiling, trying to calm herself inwardly, but it all fell apart as Luna put her hand around her waist, intending the omega body to turn sideways and Clarke felt compelled to do so, her inner omega responding in complete exhaustion by having the alpha too close.

 

 

"Just sleep." Luna whispered, squeezing the omega's body against hers and making her scentless strong.

 

 

Clarke found herself closing her eyes slowly, the sleep coming smooth and the silence of the room had helped keep something nice. The only thing she had heard before falling into a deep sleep was Luna's breath against her neck, a sound that made her internally in peace and safety.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter there will be a little time jump so... you'll see. :)


	7. Chapter 7

" _Two months_ , you know what this means, don't you?" Raven paced pathetically in their bedroom, biting her bottom lip, and her brown eyes looked at the floor as it was interesting.

Clarke nods slowly, not paying attention to the roommate and letting her expression soften when she has read the answer to the question she had been asking for a long time in the book on her bed. Her material was spread on the mattress, she wore her study glasses to try to improve attention, but it didn't always work. She couldn't hide the smirk as she looked at the picture of Chloe and Riley smiling through the countless pages of her notebook. Both had their eyes almost closed, the smile spread on the visibly sweaty face, Chloe proudly displayed their little not so developed little teeth and Riley had in hand a baseball glove.

"God, Clarke, are you listening to me?" The obviously irritated voice makes her look up with a pang of sadness, Raven relaxes her shoulders, giving up saying what she would say and releasing a long sigh. "I care about you."

"I know."

"I don't think so." She mumbled. "Are you alright? Have you finished your work?"

"Yes, Mother, I'm fine and I'm almost done!" She sneered, a small smile on her lips. Although her mother had never acted like a traditional overprotective mother, she had found the right moment to ease Raven's tension with the joke.

"I'm not kidding!" She snapped irritably again. "Our class starts in half an hour, you're not even ready!"

"Raven..."

"No, don't even think!" Shaking her head frantically. "You only leave this room once or twice a week, and it happens only at dawn! You're missing several important classes and certainly not going to spend the year just copying my work and trying to learn alone!"

"God..."

"The Headmistress gave you _two weeks_ , Clarke, so you could recover properly, and you turned them into _two damn months_!"

"You think I do it because I just want to?"

"No, don't play with your emotional with me, that's childish. All you have to do is watch some fucking lessons and get back in that cocoon you created here, nothing much."

"Raven... I don't wanna fight with you. Again."

"Then don't argue, and get yourself ready."

"I don't have the guts to walk out that door, Rae." Clarke swallowed. "Not in the morning, not in class, not while these corridors are full of people who have the right to judge."

"Fuck them, Clarke, you hear me? They have nothing to do with your life. Actually, what do you care about the opinion of these assholes?"

"I don't." She lied. "Well, maybe a little annoyance."

"Shit."

"Why are you so stressed? You didn't complain so much about my choice to leave this room or not."

"Because I am, Clarke. I wanna see you better and languishing on four walls is your best idea, I need to wake you up for the fucking reality!" She pointed the index finger at the omega face. "For me, please!"

"Who is now appealing to the 'emotional game'?" She asked with a twinge of irritation. "I'm not ready yet, Raven, please respect that."

"I wish I could, but this detachment only makes things worse for you... You can't ignore what happened, Clarke." She began and the blonde closes her eyes, cursing Raven. "Do you think you're the first to pass the heat with a stranger here? For God's sake, stop being selfish and find out yourself!"

"Fuck you, Raven. I'm sorry if I can't take other people's pain because I'm more worried about mine!"

"Jennifer last year was doped and abused at the graduation party, the video still rolls around until today." She said bitterly. "This certainly doesn't even get close to your problem and she sought help to overcome it with friends! You refuse to do this!"

Clarke swallows hard the sob that came after digesting the words said, casting a disbelieving look at Raven.

"That's awful, I'm so sorry for her." She replies in a choked voice. "But are you even listening? I'm not her, Raven. I also can't let the problems of others affect me in such a way that I, without blinking, stop worrying about my own."

Raven unfolds her arms over her chest, shoulders relaxed, and sits on the edge of Clarke's bed, watching her blue eyes take on a stronger tone from the tears unshed. She pursed her lips, looking at the picture in the middle of the blonde's notebook, and her lips formed a curious little smile.

"Sorry, I'm really sorry," She said, her fingers playing with the hem of her short skirt. "I've got so many things in my head right now that I end up throwing this on everyone, it's my biggest flaw. My heat is near, everything around me is unbearable, but in reality, it's me who have been being annoying."

"Okay." Clarke answers uncertainly, running her fingers through the soft sheet of a notebook. "Are you going to spend it with someone?" She asked shyly, desperately wanting to change the subject.

"Yes."

"Oh," she nodded. "Is it next week?"

"No, it could be this week." She swallowed hard. "I'm worried about leaving you with Luna, she's certainly not stupid enough to try anything, I'm sure she loves too much what she has in the middle of her legs." She murmured.

"It's okay..." Clarke forced a smile. "I thought you were taking suppressors."

"I've been taking them, but you know the risks of becoming infertile with constant use are pretty high, right?" Raven sighs. "I was taking them before the first heat, so my first heat came two years later. And my doctor suspended the use, he said my eggs were getting weak and that's why I didn't get pregnant in the first heat, it was a huge oversight that was saved by that little luck."

"Uh, I didn't really know about that." She states in a nod. "So you don't take them anymore?"

"Yes, but I've got at least two heats a year, besides taking a few boring hormones that mess up with you horribly."

"I don't know if I'm going to take it," She said with a little anguish. "I don't know what my mother will do or say about my heat... I'm scared, too much."

"Clarke..." Raven stared at her and swallowed hard before continuing. "Your parents won't know about your heat, nor even if you want to."

"What?"

"What happens around here stays here by the choices of many," She says. "Nobody wants to take this out of here that they have gone fucking several times around here with someone, especially if it's a family with a name to watch over."

"Raven, I don't-"

"No one's gonna want an omega who have knotted with several alphas before, that's almost an offense... And a little ridiculous, but usually that happens only in their social class." She rolls her eyes. "And even if you wanted your parents to know that fact, to Principal is something that never happened."

"H-How?"

"Clarke... Lexa is her daughter." She revealed, she could feel her throat dry at the expression of the other omega. "She's going to be nineteen, and you've turned sixteen this year! And what happened under the Principal's nose and at a boarding school that was supposed to provide security to everyone, both Lexa and she would be arrested."

Clarke forgot how she moved her mouth to speak. She forgot she was in a real world, actually. It was like a strong punch in the stomach to know that, she felt more humiliated if this were still possible, to know that she would never be the same as before and there really was nothing, absolutely nothing, she could do about it. She would have to deal with it, doing good or bad, destroying her life or not, no one would raise a finger to make things fair, no one cared, just cared to spread rumors and more rumors that would never be denied.

Luna's words months ago fell with the plug perfectly, creating a huge knot in the stomach of the omega, tight enough to want to scream that it was hurting something inside. She wouldn't be the first to pass the heat to someone she didn't know, she wouldn't be the first to have to hide this fact from many people, including her own family because that would be a shame. She was a disgrace. She wasn't the first to have her life turned upside-down for something she even had to react the way she really wanted, and she wouldn't be the last.

Imagining how many omega girls and boys passed by the same moment, the same pain, the same desire to give up on everything because of the cursed hierarchy they lived, had been a terrible image of suffering in their mind. She felt violated, but it wasn't a true fact, as much as she hates to admit she had said yes, she had consented to every last moment. The bruises weren't yet completely gone from her body and they were a terrible memory of what happened and Clarke tried to get away from it. A clear part of her mind just told her to forget, with this information Raven helped that part scream louder for her to move on, not expect a miracle to fall from the sky and sort it all out. Solve your pain, take it from every part of you entirely and take it away, where it can never return.

"Clarke..."

"It's okay." She answered immediately, controlling all her immense desire to cry.

"Of course It's not! This is awful, I understand, not something to digest fast like that." She consoled. "I'm gonna miss this first class to be with you, okay? Let's see some movie-"

"No," Clarke said. "You may go, you must go. I want to be alone if you don't mind."

"Of course I do! I can't leave you alone, Clarke, I would never forgive myself if you did something crazy because you still blame yourself for what happened."

"I-I won't do anything, I swear."

  
  
"Clarke-"

  
  
"Please, Raven." She begged.  "I'll take a walk through the garden, everyone will be in the room now and it will be empty there... I'll be fine, I just need some air."

  
  
Raven sighed heavily, not wanting to raise another argument about it sooner.  She stood up reluctantly, looking into Clarke's eyes and silently begging for her to change her mind, but only gained a sketch of a forced smile, her eyes conveying all the pain and inner despair she was feeling and Raven felt herself choking with the words in her throat, knowing full well how it would end if she dared to argue with the omega again.

  
  
At the same time that Raven was making her sad steps to the door, Clarke was already standing with the uniform in hand, tightening the fabric strongly waiting for the roommate's exit.  She let the first tears fall after Raven's last glance before closing the door, ran to lock it and slid her body through the wood, the cold floor in contact with her bare legs gave a little shock to her body.  She could barely see it, but she moved her arms and torso into her white blouse with a pleasant smell of fabric softener.

  
  
Her hair also covered her vision, put the locks that kept her from taking the shorts she used to sleep behind her ears, then wearing the skirt that fits perfectly.  She had to get up to complete the change of clothes, putting on her black boots the same as Raven's favorites, tying her hair in a clumsy coke, which didn't support the hairstyle, and then fell wicks over her face and baby hair on the back of her neck.  


  
She wiped her face with the back of her hands, taking a deep breath. She repeated the same act three times and put her hand on the icy knob, hesitating for a long time, her forehead sticking with the door and she could hear some voices in the hall and almost cried because of it. She tried to shake her head, opening with the surge of courage that passed quickly, taking a few small steps out of the room.

And that was a crap. There were still students in the hallways of the dormitory, some leaning against the wall with peels and chewing annoyingly some chewing gum that would not even taste better. Still others were hurrying out of their rooms, while the rest walked slowly to one side of the room, chatting randomly. She felt immediately suffocated when most of them looked up at her, staring at her whole body blatantly.

Something in their minds probably said; _Stop studying for the chemistry test, stop gossiping about so-and-so's life, stop kissing your partners in the dark corners, stop everyone from talking and look at each other and blatantly murmur to Clarke Griffin, doing the act of just leaving her room. Don't stop looking, she's biting her lip in nervousness and she has a bad face! Don't be ashamed of it, put your face in the omega's face without shame, and send more indiscreet whispers, for surely she must not have a pair of eyes on her face, and she won't bother with all blatant attention._

Her steps are quick but careful, along with her gaze that he avoided making eye contact with anyone. The air seemed muffled, the unbearable smell of recent sex spreading everywhere, the mixture of pheromones was dizziness, she could barely breathe completely without feeling threatened by some overpowering scent. The elegant intermingling of genders everywhere at the boarding school was certainly not very clever, putting teenagers in their prime, teasing hormones and uncontrolled and unregulated cords all together seemed a scary experience for somebody without Sufficient brain mass.

Just stopped tightening her arms in nervousness as her body slammed against the garden's innovative breeze. The distinctive scents of the scent of flowers, the freshly cut grass with a pleasantly familiar odor, she almost fell to the ground when she felt like rain would come later, the gray clouds alerted at once.

She walked over to the grassy lawn, didn't think twice before throwing herself against the ground and feeling the grass spikes against her bare thighs, as well as her spiky hands supporting half of his weight. She smiled internally with the sense of relief, of being outdoors, of feeling all natural contact against her skin and being able to experience that moment was a lust.

But she heard the explosion of voices near where she was and then opened her eyes frightened. It was a small group, perhaps five omegas and two alphas formed the cycle of friendship and spoke unnecessarily loud, none of the omegas had a good expression on the face and were probably red with anger.

And they were walking toward Clarke.

And she didn't know if she may or if she could run. If it was the best option, at least, but her body was paralyzed on the ground, unable to receive any rational command. She felt her whole skin shiver as they drew nearer until the chorus of murmurs was more unbearably loud. One of the alphas had a swift smile on his lips, then licked them slowly and Clarke felt a sickness build up in her belly. This couldn't be happening to her, she refused forever.

"You." She listened. She looked up, very slowly, to stare at the girl in front of the rest of the group. Her hair came down over her shoulder, a gleaming golden even in time without a sun to give it that effect. Her eyes were a piercing brown and her expression wasn't good. She wore the PE uniform, the gray short sweatshirt, and the tiny black shorts that Clarke had later discovered to have belonged only to the people who belonged to some school team.

She swallowed.

"What is her name?" She asked irritatedly at the girl near her, who was startled by the sudden question, but before Clarke could answer for herself her own name, the other girl readily answered the question,

"Clarke Griffin." She says confidently, casting an indecipherable glance at the blonde.

"Clarke" - mentions the name. "So you finally got out of your bubble, didn't you? She had the guts to show off her face for the first time after two months languishing in her own shame."

"I-I..."

"You barely got here and you already showed who you really are, huh? A fucking bitch, who can't resist an alpha. Honestly, your game of using your heat to attract an alpha isn't very original and not a bit new... Maybe my grandmother used this useless tactic to give my family a name."

"What are you talking?" Clarke wondered, but the words came out involuntarily from her mouth.

"Oh, please, no one here is this cynical..." She stopped her sentence, snorting silently. "What's her name?"

"Clarke Griffin." Repeated the brunette at her side.

"Clarke. No one is this cynical here." She repeated her words again. "And throw yourself at Lexa? God, it's even funny to think about it! Did you really think your plan would work?! With Lexa?!"

"What plan...?" Clarke asked once again, the anguish returning to her throat. "Oh, wait, do you think I planned everything that happened?"

"I'm going to slap her in the face, maybe she'll understand after that, Harper." One of the alphas spoke back, some giggling between them.

The group spokeswoman, Harper, raised a hand and the silence hovered over the moment.

"If you think we'll let it pass with you ruining a many years relationship you're quite wrong." Harper says a little closer to Clarke's body. "You'd better hope your parents get you out of here before the summer break, or even next week, because we're not gonna leave you alone and your life is going to turn out to be a hell-"

"Is it over, Harper?" Another voice cuts off the omega phrase, which looks at the owner was walking slowly toward the mini show, a grin on her face.

Harper stepped away from the other blonde, relaxing her shoulders and looking at the brunette who had arrived. She had her look of utter contempt for the other omega, the difference between the heights being intimidating, but Harper didn't even lower her gaze, still with a superiority that was certainly not customary in her genre.

"What do you want?" Harper asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Answer my question, be polite."

"No, I didn't end up here because obviously you just messed up. Now, what do you want?"

The taller brunette smiled, putting both hands in the pocket that should have sewn into her skirt. "Just leave before I decide to let you go intact was a... Well, terrible idea."

"Fuck you, Echo." Spat. "I don't bow my head to anyone, especially you."

"Oh, honey, but I'm not asking for it." She replied with an offended expression. "Just take your little group to the classroom, Costia isn't doing well in chemistry, I'm sure she's gonna need your help."

Harper giggled, lifting her middle finger to the brunette and turning her gaze to Clarke. "We definitely didn't end up here."

The blonde in her special uniform took one last look at Echo, burning the girl with her eyes, and turned to go straight to the building. The disgruntled murmurs were audible, she went ahead with the same annoyed expression she was before approaching Clarke. The walk between them was fast, Clarke watched the group's countenances disappear into the dark shadows of the garden, and allowed herself to breathe properly, her eyes blazing for not blinking properly in the short time she had been facing the not-so-unknown Harper.

"Let's walk." The brunette who literally saved her from a flood of words that cut through her skin, her organs, her spiritual body even. The brunette's invitation didn't come with the yes or no options, she just called the blonde and then started walking towards the forest that surrounded the boarding school.

Clarke stood up unwillingly, hesitant to accompany the unknown omega, but feeling obliged to thank her for the help.

"Thanks." She says as she approaches the silent omega. "Really, I don't know if I could bear to hear more than she had to tell me."

"You're welcome." She nodded. "Costia and her friends sound like a typical high school cliche, the ones that everyone dreads more than they like. I don't care about it, although I like the organized parties and Costia is still a good friend."

"Uh, I heard about you."

"Oh, sure... Raven, right? Your roommate." She asks, casting her first glance at her.

"Yes," she answered a little reluctantly, wondering how the brunette knew that.

"She's a good person, well a bit extra sometimes, but she's bearable."

"Yeah..."

"Do you like here? To stay near the forest?"

"I love it, it's relaxing." She nodded.

"Me too." She smiled. 'Refreshing. I used to get into it in the first few days, but I almost got lost once and decided not to do these deregulated trails anymore, I admit that the idea of getting lost in a dense forest with only a packet of mint in my pocket is scary."

"D-do you used to come in?" Clarke looked at her in shock.

"Yes, in a few days." She nodded, resting her hands on the fence that separated them from the great trees. "Would you like to come inside?"

"Uh ... I don't think it's a good idea, it's tempting, but it can bring me more trouble." She swallowed hard, a part of herself lying perfectly well about not wanting to see the omega in front of her, or any other person in that boarding school.

"You're right, they've gotten a lot more vigilant this year, it's annoying!" She murmurs. "Are you alright?"

Clarke takes a look of surprise, but a twinge of mistrust makes her want to stay well further away from the brunette now.

"Yes," she said in a whisper and added, "And you?"

"Living, it's not being too cool to have people on my feet to do a thousand things... You know, I'm in my senior year and it demands a lot from you." She says, raising her eyes to Clarke and taking a deep breath. "I was wondering when you were going to get out of that room."

Clarke felt the terrible knot in his belly again, her hands sweating cold before they even walked, and now it seemed to worsen the situation. She could barely speak of what happened to Raven, the girl who bends and struggles to get her trust, but Clarke was beginning to think that every year of her life without any friendship had ever affected her in any way.

"Uh..."

"That sucks, isn't it?" Echo grunted. "You break completely, and the other person leaves intact, and you don't understand how people can get back to their routine around you while you've gone through a moment... Disastrous, to put it mildly."

Clarke listened to everything in her heightened silence, terrified at the direction of the conversation.

"I used to help a few omegas who went through this, you know?" She says. Clarke narrowed her eyes at the brunette curiously. "But I ended up revealing too much of my life and it didn't bring me good things. You're the first case that I see very different from the others."

"Why?" She asked timidly, her curiosity increasing.

"You spent two months in a room, Clarke. I met many omegas who passed, uh, by the same situation as you and they barely spent a week inside the room to recover.

"People are different from each other." She murmured, annoyed that they were always comparing them to someone.

"Yeah... Yes." She agreed. "I used to think they were really accepting my help, they were listening to me because they felt guilty, hurt, used. But it was all to rip off information about my life and spread it to everyone who wanted to know."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I don't care about them." She smiled reassuringly. "I wanna help you, Clarke."

Clarke sighed, petrified in her seat, not knowing what to answer.

"I'm not comparing you to anyone, each has their own pain to deal with, but I've been through a lot of things too." Echo tape the indecipherable face of the blond omega. "I was 14, it was two months before my heat. My scent was getting stronger and more and more revealing what I would be and it made my stepfather mad."

Clarke swallows and Echo continues, now keeping her gaze on the trees ahead.

"I ran away from home the other day and in anyway it would end up with me on the system, then I spent a few months before my foster mother found me... It was a very strong thing for me to know that I could start over my life from that moment that I saw her tell me to pack my things because we were going home." Echo smiled weakly. "I almost didn't believe in myself anymore."

"I don't know if a 'sorry' is appropriate at the moment." Clarke says in a choked voice. "But you and no one should go through it... Being a slave to their own body."

"I think a 'Congratulations, you did it' will work." The brunette laughs. "And it's interesting the way you treat our heat, good choice of words. It's really horrible until you find someone standing ... When you find someone you love, you're going to thank the heavens for our heat to exist."

"I don't think I'll ever be grateful for it."

"Everything in its time." She advised. "I know how this looks like the end of the world, to be used because you weren't reasoning, to lie down with someone unknown or repulsive ... But you can't let that define you. You're not just an unhappy heat that showed up at a wrong time, nor is it a bitch who has set up something as Harper points out. You are much more, don't let who you really are get lost in this guilt that seems perpetual in your chest."

"I just..." Clarke's lips tightened, an inner war between whether or not to trust the omega that had just told her her life. "Somewhere in me, I feel like this was not my fault... What I can't cope with is the guilt that others overload on me, as if only I had allowed to pass the heat to someone... As if I wanted to share my body, used my body to create intrigue or to end an evil plan..."

"I see, I really do. It takes a long time for you to realize that no one can give you an opinion in your life without your wanting it, and it takes time for you to stop caring about what they say about you." Echo moves on the windblown hair, throwing it to one side only. "I know you're probably not used to getting that much opinion, are you? It takes a little time for you to send everyone to hell, don't force it, if you force yourself to anything it's obvious that you become a puppet from here like everyone else."

Clarke releases the air trapped in her lungs, nodding slowly.

"I was really worried if you wouldn't leave the room." Confessed Echo.

"I was getting out at night." She said and Echo let out a low laugh.

"Yes I know." Nods. "You were going to eat in the cafeteria, I bet Momma spoiled you enough to get addicted to her food."

"How...?" Clarke was annoyed with the girl knowing too much about her, but soon recovered and returned to count how many mini-sunflowers grew in the bush in front of her.

"But I say go out in the daytime, get a sun in the morning," She says. "Staying on four walls the whole day when the natural air comes in, where you probably just eat crap and sink into sadness ... That's not healthy for you, Clarke." Echo turns to the blonde, taking a deep breath. " _Neither for the baby_."

It was like a punch in the stomach, which was followed by several and several other punches. Clarke could feel the whole cold stabilize in her belly, leaving her lungs frozen and that was probably the reason why she couldn't find a way to breathe. She felt all the worst emotions accumulate within her, like inhuman parasites, hurting her severely in every way. Her body was limp, completely limp and she could feel that her knees would fail at any moment. A gigantic hole had been opened in her chest, swallowing everything she found, causing pain and agony.

At that moment, her mind was blank, not a single thing or word came out. She could only feel the pain in her chest, the hole still open, causing a weight too stifling. An agony she simply wanted to pluck out of her chest, but as much as she wanted, it wouldn't go away.

"You're going to the ninth week, aren't you?" Echo asks in the middle of the harassing trance of the blonde.

The answer to Echo had been a sound from her mouth, a muffled sob, a cry that couldn't get out. Clarke found herself nodding at her, her vision completely blurred and she still couldn't breathe normally, the pain growing more and more. She was frightened, she felt like a little girl who needed to run into her mother's tight embrace, she was vulnerable in every way.

"Have you felt it yet?"

Yes. Yes, yes, yes, for God, yes. There were so many ways to nod this to the direct question, her head was now a mess and a great pain. Excessive deprivation of oxygen was worsening her situation, but she responded in the same way as the first question. Wanting to scream that she did, God, she'd felt the second week she came back from her fucking heat. Her body had changed completely inside and out, she could feel the mixture of confusion in her completely flushed instincts now.

"Lexa... Lexa is my adopted sister, Clarke." Echo found herself revealing, leaving Clarke paler and still paralyzed. "When Indra adopted me, Lexa was my safe haven, she made me see that I could break down all the walls I had created."

Echo sighed, holding back a smile for all the happy memories she had created with the new family.

"You have to tell her." Clarke froze, as if the hole had now taken over her whole body. "She may be an idiot sometimes, but she won't refuse helping you... you know."

Clarke managed to shake her head in confusion, tears streaming down her red face.

"Uh, Clarke..." Echo casts a nervous glance, swallowing hard. "She can't take over or claim you, Clarke. You know that, don't you?"

The punches in her stomach returned, this time stronger.

"That's the only thing you have to force, Clarke, your instincts." Echo dared to put her hand on Clarke's arm. "You have to fight them while there's time, just like you need to go talk to Lexa."

Echo breathes deeply, the omega in front of her still in shock, in her trance that seemed eternal.

"I know it sounds awful right now to get you out of it. You unconcious imagine what it's gonna be like when she or he is born, do you? You already have your instincts acting for you to take care of your puppy, to cling to it as if it were the last thing in the world and to protect it from everything and everyone." Echo swallows again, feeling some tears form in her eyes. "You can already feel every moment of it growing inside you..." Clarke puts her hand involuntarily in the womb, the look still horrified without a fixed point to look at, the fog didn't allow her to see things well. "But you have to fight it, Clarke... For your own good."

Clarke pulled away from Echo in a jerk, her legs limp and her face tearful, clenching her teeth. Her expression was a mixture of horror and disgust as she stared at Echo for the last time, before dashing through the garden like a hurricane, dragging everything around her with the pain inside her. She closed her eyes burning hard, the tears leaving her face warm as the cold wind beat painfully against her body. Her whole body trembled, her throat burned hellishly, and she couldn't even run properly because of the deprivation of oxygen. None of these pains could compare with what she was feeling internally, her soul was in a moment of desolation. She didn't feel conscious of anything, not even of the incessant glances on her, not even the whispers.

She was lost.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the translating, I'm still receive comments about how hard it's to read and I'll trying to do better. Let me know what you guys think about this story so far. And I love to see your opinions about the characters! :)

 

 

With the socks heating her feet, Clarke slipped out of the room, tiptoed, carefully silent as she closed her door with an almost inaudible click. Her hair was stuck in a tight bun and the chill that hit the back of her neck soon cursed herself for having done the hairstyle, loosening the clump of curls in a loose ripple. The corridors were completely dark, the only thing that illuminated her vision was the moonlight streaming through the uncovered windows, the silence embraced the moment as well, but she could hear the low noises in the rooms or some other place she didn't know.

 

 

She walked straight to the cafeteria, as she had always done since she hadn't had the courage to adjust to the normalized routine of other students, her routine had become quite different and she had grown accustomed to it. The night at boarding school was at least mysterious. She could sometimes see and hear the students coming out of the building or climbing the forbidden floors; in the worst case, looking out the main hall window, there were more than six students entering the forest, carrying bags and backpacks with them.  _Maybe they would run away to camp_ , Clarke thought. Although she didn't much believe in the excuse she invented, she didn't care enough to find out.

 

 

The warm air in the dining room made Clarke stop hugging her body, then relaxed her muscles and put a small smile on her face as she headed straight into the kitchen, where the light was on and played some old operatic song. The woman Clarke had quickly bonded with, a warm, sincere friendship built in no time at all, was with her back to her, leaning against the stove and mumbling along with the screaming singer on the radio.

 

 

Clarke smiled more openly, sitting down on one of the benches near the wall facing the stove. The older woman still didn't seem to notice the figure of Clarke in the kitchen, continuing to cook something in the pot and the mixed seasonings reached the smell of the omega, felt her belly despair to taste the divine prepared meal.

 

"Andrea, don't torture me like this, I'm starving." Clarke pronounced with a beak on her lips, which turned into a smirk when the woman startled with her voice, turning immediately towards the girl.

 

 

"Clarke! God! Don't scare me like that." She reprimanded. "I almost thought you wouldn't come."

 

 

"Yeah... I wanted to sleep, but my hungry stomach said otherwise."

 

 

Andrea laughed, turning off the fire. "It's very warm now, I made a soup."

 

 

Clarke grimaced. "Oh, come on! I'm not sick!"

 

 

"No, but it's healthy... And not so bad!"

 

 

"Andrea..."

 

 

"You hardly eat, I don't want to see you so thin, my dear." She says and walks to the cupboards, picking up a deep dish. "You're so pale, you need to go to the nursery to see if you're not sick."

 

 

She sighs. "Right."

 

 

"But I made strawberry cake with chocolate tonight, if you eat everything properly, you get that dessert!" Andrea smiles tenderly.

 

 

Clarke also smiles at the treatment, not forgetting when her mother could get Riley to eat all the vegetables on her plate when she says about the dessert. She had never done anything as spoil Clarke though.

 

 

"Okay, you win."

 

 

"Great." Andrea rests the hot dish on the counter beside the stove, placing one of the freshly washed tablespoons of the colander. "Here, sit in the dining room and I'll clean things up here, okay?"

 

 

Clarke nodded, taking the plate and leading to the first table that appeared in her sight. Everything was impeccably clean; there were not even crumbs from the dinner that had happened hours ago. One of the lights in the cafeteria was on, which gave a better view of the omega, who stared at the food in front of her with her stomach rumbling.

 

 

In fact, it wasn't bad as Andrea had commented. But she would never expect any bad food from the woman's blessed hands, it would be a terrible mistake to even think about that possibility. There were plenty of greens and vegetables mixed in the broth and the chicken looked well-seasoned, a bit burned probably by the pinch of pepper the other was accustomed to add to their dishes to give it a new taste.

 

 

Clarke ate reluctantly, depriving herself of breathing deeply the scent of food so as not to end this into something disastrous. Her stomach quieted with satisfaction as she swallowed the first portions, the taste completely satisfying her desire to eat something hot, barely cared for her fiery tongue for too much warmth. She closed her eyes gently savoring the piece of chicken with a little more salt than expected, but that didn't make it bad.

 

 

She almost spat in despair the next spoonful that came with a piece of potato as voices entered the dining hall. She immediately raised her gaze to the large door, the smiley face of three people who immediately set their eyes on Clarke, stopping their utterances completely and taking away the big smile on their faces. The blonde omega felt the well-known knot in her stomach, the nuisance taking her body completely, she didn't want to cause that effect on people.

 

 

And like a slap in the face, she recognized the figure of Echo, she had a worried expression now, didn't move her to look away of the blonde nor when the other two boys who accompanied her sat at one of the tables near the food machines. She licked her lips, seeming to wrestle an internal fight to go or not to the omega, but was soon pulled by the arm by one of the boys.

 

Clarke quickly lost all her appetite, looking disgustedly at the food. Her stomach seemed to turn and she felt the bile stuck in her throat, tried to close her eyes and breathe deeply to feel the sensation dissipate, but only worsened when the strong seasoning of the food hit her full. She stood abruptly, letting her spoon clink against her plate, and quite likely to have drawn attention to the noise.

 

 

It took her three paces to collapse into the first dumpster near one of the concrete pillars. She leaned awkwardly on the edge and began to vomit. A painful cough scratching all over her throat and putting everything she had and even what she didn't have out, relentlessly. Her eyes began to water from the effort, her throat burning and she tried to take a deep breath, but she folded again against the not-so-lucky dumpster, cursing herself in every possible way.

 

 

She instantly felt the touch of hands on her body, pulling her hair from her face so it didn't get dirty and making circular motions on her back, hoping it would end with everything. Clarke collapsed backward, supported by the body she recognized only by the soothing scent, Echo touched her forehead now, checking to see if the girl was sick. Clarke gasped softly, pressing her lips together and leaving two tears in the effort to run, completely alone.

 

 

"It's all right... You're fine." Echo whispered close to the blonde's ear.

 

 

Clarke seemed to awaken from the vulnerable moment and intentioned her body forward, emerging from the warm grasp of the older omega and looking into her eyes.

 

 

" _Stay away from me_." Clarke says, gasping.

 

 

"Clarke..."

 

 

"Hey, are you okay?" One of the boys accompanying Echo came up with a glass in his hands, crouched down near them and offered the glass to Clarke. "Here, it'll make you feel better. It's just water.

 

 

Clarke unwillingly and suspiciously accepts the glass, making it possible to see only the natural water inside. Echo still has an indecipherable look, looking cautiously at all of Clarke's actions.

 

 

"Do you want to go to the nursery?" The alpha with them appears in the circle around Clarke now. And she quickly shakes her head, finishing her water.

 

 

"I-I'm going to my room." She sighed, knowing she had no reason to go to the nursery.

 

 

"I'll take you there, come on." Echo stands up and offers her hand to the omega still sitting. "Please, Clarke, I won't hurt you."

 

 

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the nursery?" The same guy asks again and Echo throws a glare, but soon relieves and sighs.

 

 

"No, _Bell,_ she don’t need. She will be fine, it's alright."

 

 

"Right... Uh, well… we'll wait for you outside." He announces and looks at the other boy, an omega, who was staring at both girls with a suspicious look. " _Murphy_? Let's go?"

 

 

"Sure, come on." Murphy nods, looking one last time at Echo putting a blonde strand of Clarke's hair behind her ear.

 

 

The two boys move away quickly, whispering something between them and disappearing into the darkened corridors. Clarke licks her lips, having a horrible taste in her mouth, she whimpers softly when she feels the appetite returning. Echo mutters something she didn't pay attention to and walks into the kitchen, leaving Clarke alone in the middle of the dining room.

 

 

She still felt a little dazed but took a few steps to sit down again on the table, pushing the plate away with the food she was eating. She arches her hands to redo the made bun before leaving, feeling a sudden heat that irritated her skin covered in cotton pajamas. She wiped away the only two tears that wet her face and licked her lips again, still bitter and disgusting. She wondered if Echo had said something important and whether she would still be coming back since she was feeling too dizzy to try to get to her room without stopping to vomit again on the way.

 

 

She heard the voices and tinkling noises in the kitchen, Echo and Andrea were probably talking and doing something.

 

 

"Well, did the little bird finally leave her nest?" The figure with curly hair was present near the blonde, Clarke felt she could vomit again. "How are you, sweet?"

 

 

She didn't answer. Just looked Costia in the eye and wondered if today was her day of bad luck, but the girl had no malicious expression on her face, was tender and peaceful, waiting patiently for a response from Clarke.

 

 

"You're a night person, aren't you?" She said again, crossing her arms over her chest. "Or don't you just have the nerve to catch up?"

 

 

"Costia..." Clarke stammered, swallowing hard.

 

 

"That's my name, thank you for reminding me." She smiled dryly. "I should probably threaten you or something."

 

 

"Costia." This time it was Echo who called for her name, the curly girl turned to face the older omega and rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

 

 

"I came for you, the boys got there and you were not with them."

 

 

"I told them I was going after, didn't they tell you?" She asked with visible irritation in her voice.

 

 

"Yes, but I do what I want, then..." Costia smiled cynically. "What are you doing here?" She asked, emphasizing the phrase.

 

 

"I'm helping Clarke if you can't see." She replied. Echo had a plate in her hands with another food, placing it in front of Clarke who quickly smelled it.

 

 

It was a salad mix with a piece of steak completely juicy, with a strangely white cream on top and a small portion of fries. She felt her salivated mouth but frowned at the thought that this was certainly not a typical college meal.

 

 

"Yes, I can see. I'm asking to myself the reason to do it." Echo sighed again.

 

 

"Costia, don't do it."

 

 

"Don't start what?! For someone who claims to be a supporter of _my relationship_ with her _fucking_ sister, helping the girl with whom she cheated on me is obviously right?"

 

 

"You cheated on Lexa." The phrase came out of Clarke's lips in an impulse. The two girls stared at the blonde omega, who lowered her head uncomfortably. "Sorry, but you and that boy... Trevor, I guess, are not discreet in the library." - continued. "You should probably start to know more about things before you hate me... Octavia, your best friend, also meets him every day in the afternoon."

 

 

Costia is no longer with a cynical, mocking smile on her face, she has her expression completely closed and a sudden tension in her jaw as if she gritted her teeth heavily. She looked disturbed internally, ran her hand through her curls, and swallowed hard, looking away from the blonde and thinking of something. But soon she awakens and laughs in mockery, which does not mask her nervousness at all.

 

 

"And you should probably keep your legs closed." Costia insulted in defense. "Oh, wait, you like to use your _mouth_ , don't you?"

 

 

Clarke feels the last words pierce every part of her flesh, from the real to the imaginary. She felt her throat dry painfully, her lips parted in denunciation that the game had turned and now Clarke was disturbed enough to look away from both omegas, lowering her head to deal with the memories that had suddenly become almost vivid, as if Was yesterday.

 

 

She didn't really care about the memory, or what she had actually done, but remembering the overflowing look of hate and disgust, of the many words and cries, of everything that made that day the worst of her life, she would never learn to handle easily. The question of how Costia knew something so intimate of her life went through her mind, then creating a thousand reasons and imagining that everyone by then would know that too, she had a twinge of desire to grab to Costia by her arms and ask if the girl was the only one knowing about this, and if she did, she would have the pleasure of begging her not to tell anyone.

 

 

Or maybe Costia didn't even know and only deduced something unintentionally. She wanted to believe in this option.

 

 

"Clarke?" Echo calls her name, worried about the inert girl. "Costia, I'll meet you in five minutes." She dismissed the girl indirectly. She snorted, looking one last time at Clarke, curious as to why it had so much effect on the girl.

 

 

"Five minutes." Costia warned before walking to the exit. The strong smell of it continued for some time in place, even manipulated with a little perfume.

 

 

"Eat it." Echo says. "Momma had to warm up in the microwave, it was dinner for one of the servants but she didn't show up."

 

 

"Sounds tasty." Clarke found voice to praise the food.

 

 

"It is, Momma made it."

 

 

"Why do you call her 'Momma'?" The blonde asks curiously with the nickname of Echo for Andrea.

 

 

"Well, she worked for my family, I think it’s been well before I was adopted and I spent part of my teenage years with her." She smiled faintly. " _Lex_... Lexa has called her that since she was little and I got the hang of it." She swallowed hard as she said her sister's name, fearing that Clarke might run away like the last time.

 

 

"Uh..."

 

 

"Ten weeks now, isn't it?" Echo looks at her out of the corner of her eye, not wanting to stare her expression falling quickly.

 

 

"Yes," she murmured.

 

 

"When did the sickness begin?"

 

 

"Can we please not talk about it?" Clarke stops eating, looking at Echo a little embarrassed. "I know where you want to go."

 

 

"Clarke... I just-"

 

 

"You don't have to. Whatever you have in mind that you think can help me, don't do it." She asked.

 

 

"You're already going to the third month, Clarke...and-"

 

 

"Stop it."

 

 

"I can't just sit here with crossed arms! I want to help you, Clarke, I want to be someone you can trust."

 

 

"That's none of your business." She answered dryly, a little confused later at the sudden change of mood. "Why? Why do you want to be my friend and you're being kind to me?"

 

 

"Because you're a flawless vase in the middle of several shards of glass, Clarke." Echo looks at her. "And I don't wanna see you break."

 

 

Clarke swallows, closing her eyes for a moment. She felt something strange inside her, many changes - even small ones - had already happened in her body and she was now aware of why, but still seemed surreal. She sighed, her instincts glaring and totally suspiciously inside her, staring at an Echo with a remarkable tiredness in her eyes.

 

 

"I don't know if you noticed, Echo... But I'm already broken."

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer to the most awaited chapter now...

 

 

The morning was casually adorable, the sweet scent of flowers and the throbbing leaves of the trees in the wind reassured someone who might have had a bad nights sleep. The natural air entered overwhelmingly in the room that had been closed for the night, the slight sun brightening the room and gaining grunts in response to its natural blessing.

 

 

Clarke uneasily pulled the covers of Raven's supposed body, but her mind went into a great deal of confusion when she saw the heap of cloths pretending to be her body and a messy wig to be her hair. The blond sighed irritably, seeing a note on her dresser and heading up to it, taking in her cold hands.

 

 

_"I woke up with the first symptoms of my heat. Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up. I'll be back before as soon as i can, take care of yourself and please try to get out of this damn room."_

 

 

Perfect.

 

 

Clarke left the note where it was and ran her hand across her forehead, feeling her bladder tighten for the damn fourth time in just three damn hours. It wasn't something she couldn't handle, but she would feel worse if she got an urinary tract infection for hold this so long, and the will was constant. She sat uncomfortably on the edge of the bed, breathing deeply the breeze scorching her body still cold. 

 

 

"We have to come to an agreement." She murmured. "You can't just give me a bad night sleep without a plausible reason, I'm tired of peeing."

 

 

She immediately felt stupid for commenting on herself, her gaze on the belly still nonexistent beneath the sweatshirt. She imagined something there, but nothing was so realistic as realize on her rationale side screaming hysterically and worrying instantly about everything she was about to come. It only was, in the confusion of her thoughts, a transient thing, of which she had no idea how she would be and how she would deal. It was just a reminder of why she was changing her entire body, her instincts, her mood. She didn't even think it would come out of her briefly, no, she didn't even come close to thinking about it yet.

 

 

She remembered last night, the embarrassing, intimidating moments she had spent in the cafeteria, a great uncomfortable situation she would have to face for countless time. She didn't usually trust someone who came close enough to talk, her life before was almost the same in the matter of friendships, omegas usually approach someone when they want something and when they get, they go away satisfied and ego inflated. She couldn't judge Echo in this way without knowing it, but all her instincts kept her away from the older omega, she couldn't explain the reason, somehow the girl's presence made her uncomfortable but also brought her a twinge of hope in have someone close.

 

 

"I hope you're complaining with your bladder and not with a ghost you invoke." The grunting on the other side of the room bristled all the hairs on her body.

 

 

"Uh-I... Luna." She lost her voice as she stared at the disheveled alpha leaning back on her elbows to stare at the omega. "I didn't know you were here, sorry."

 

 

"Yeah, whatever." She shook her hands. "So you were talking to a demon or your bladder?"

 

 

"What...?"

 

 

"You're not one of those who like to talk to yourself, are you?"

 

 

"Oh ... Sorry, it was a tall one." She felt her cheeks flush.

 

 

"Really loud." She mumbled again. "Who the hell opens those windows at seven in the morning? For God!"

 

 

Clarke's eyes widen, murmuring an apology. "Do you want me too close? Sorry, I didn't notice you in the middle of so many sheets."

 

 

"Stop apologizing, it's not like you did something wrong, it's just waking up to the sun in your face... Urgh, it's awful."

 

 

Clarke nodded, unsure what to say, trying again to lie down on her bed, but the tightness in her bladder was annoying and impossible to ignore. She got up and went straight to the bathroom to get relieved, listening to Luna's grunts and the door being opened, maybe she had gone to have her coffee. She shook her head, releasing all the air trapped in her lungs.

 

 

She didn't quite understand the feeling of fear in thinking Luna might find out that she is not, in fact, alone. She felt it with everyone else around her, hiding this information as yet another of her secrets, and still hadn't realized that from a moment ago she wouldn't be able to hide it from anyone. She hadn't even told Raven, supposed to be her roommate confidante, the girl hadn't noticed the changes in Clarke, though they fought relentlessly for sudden mood swings. Well, Luna was just sleeping, and she was leaving before two o'clock, they never commented on the day Clarke had come back from the heat.

 

 

She was grateful for that. Fewer problems to deal with.

 

 

Lifting her blouse in front of the door mirror, staring at her protruding belly now beneath the thick fabric, she couldn't wear any tight clothing without getting odd or curious glances toward her belly. She bit her lower lip trying not to pay too much attention to it while it was not a visible problem, letting the blouse cover her skin and leaving the bathroom after washing her hands.

 

 

Luna was no longer in the room, she sighed, relieved. The stuff on her side of the room were painfully clumsy, some objects lying on the floor next to her bed, the sheets messy, and she swore it was a piece of moldy pizza under the bed. She certainly couldn't stand there, staring at the filth of the alpha between her and Raven, feeling sick to twist her stomach and she was sure it wasn't her company inside.

 

 

There was a knock on the door turning Clarke to stop glaring at the dirt, now casting a suspicious glance toward the door. She opened cautiously, glancing at the tiny gap she'd made before she opened it completely, facing the same omega boy from last night.

 

 

"Uh, Clarke Griffin." He stammered, staring at the omega from head to toe, and reaching out his hand toward her. "My name is John Murphy, but you can just call me Murphy, we're not going to be too formal and I hate my first name." He says with a small smile on his face. "I'm kind of, uh, how to say this without looking like we're in fourth grade? It's almost like a class boss."

 

 

Clarke's eyes were confused with the boy, but she politely reached out to shake his hand.

 

 

"It's just that you're missing a lot of classes and a lot of things, mostly individual points." reveals. "I brought some work you have to do, at least the ones that can still be delivered next week."

 

 

"Oh..." The noise came out of her surprised mouth. "Yes, yes... I... I know I've been missing too much, it's just..."

 

 

"You don't have to explain, if you can do those works you earn enough points for this semester... If you're smart enough to do well in the exams, of course."

 

 

"Oh, of course. Thank you so much, really." She said with a smile on her face. "How many works i got?"

 

 

"Don't faint." He joked. "But it's a total of ten."

 

 

"Fuck...!" Clarke chuckled, but regretted being embarrassed by the swearing. Murphy laughed. "Sorry, there are too many... I'll have to start right now."

 

 

"Yes, if you want I can help you with them." He offered. "I have morning and afternoon free."

 

 

"Oh, no... I don't want to busy you." She dismissed with an embarrassed smile.

 

 

"Stop it, I have nothing too important to do now." He informed her. "Shall we go to the library?"

 

 

"Now?" She asked, biting her lip. "Right... Come on. Let me just get my backpack."

 

 

Murphy nodded and waited patiently in the doorway, looking with a smirk the omega sneak up against the bed to pick up the backpack on the other side. Clarke stared reluctantly into the mirror, only trailing a few strands of her hair back with a clip. She took a deep breath and smiled slightly at Murphy, who stepped out of the door so she could pass.

 

 

"You don't seem to like it here." Murphy said casually.

 

 

"It's... It's not like you don't know what happened." She answered with her head down, paying attention to where she was in the hall.

 

 

"Uh... yeah." He licks his lips. "Lexa, huh?" He giggles bitterly. "It's not the first time she's done it... Actually, she used to do more when she was still studying here, but apparently she doesn't seem to be satiated."

 

 

Clarke swallows, the silence consuming her body.

 

 

"My bad." Whispered the boy. "I'm sorry too, heats suck." She nods. "But you're going to take suppressants now, aren't you?"

 

 

She didn't know what to answer. She cleared her throat discreetly, hoping she wouldn't dwell on the question and stop glancing at her. Also respects her decision not to respond, remaining silent at her side walking to the library. The hallway was merely filled with some students in normal dress, walking swiftly to get where they would go, and the usual walls leaning against the cabinets and whispering to each other with malicious smiles on their faces. No one paid more attention than usual to the two silent omegas, and Clarke let herself relax for this, now walked quietly and unconcerned with the murmurs and pointed fingers.

 

 

The morning was strangely calm, but as she entered the library she left her mistrust behind and smiled at the lust of the tender lull in the room also the lack of scents of alphas. There were only three students at separate tables and one teacher with the notebook in another, the glasses almost slid out of her face and she tried to pull the frame back off again. The librarian stuffed something on the counter, distracted completely and chewed slowly a chewing gum, her perfume smelled and was too sweet.

 

 

Murphy walked forward of the omega and advanced to the woman on the counter, startling her at least with the sudden appearance, but she soon put a smile on her face as she whispered to the boy. She took one of her hands up to the face of the omega and nodded deliberately, speaking something Clarke was tempted to want to know but she paid attention to Murphy's broad shoulders and his casual clothing and broad on his body, it seemed not belong to him.

 

 

He turned with a smile on his face and called the blonde in a whisper. In his hands there were still the folders that would probably be her works to be made.

 

 

"Let's go to the table upstairs, there are the best books." He announced.

 

 

"But I didn't think we could go up to the second floor," she said confusedly. "The first time I tried, they didn't let me."

 

 

"Well... let's just say I have some privileges." He smiled cynically. "Let's go?"

 

 

She nodded, putting an unbelievable smile on her face. As she climbed the golden snail staircase, she could see two more students among the shelves full of books, they kissed aggressively and tried to free their burning bodies from their clothes. They were very quiet despite the agony and haste. She felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment as she stared at the scene for a long time and smelled the scents.

 

 

"Gina, calm down, he won't run away." Murphy whispered so that only Clarke could hear and she gave him another confused look. He glanced over his shoulder at the blonde's expression as he climbed the stairs and laughed. "She's a long-time friend, she has a bad habit of having sex in tight places."

 

 

The second floor of the library was, in the least, dazzling. The setting was the most welcoming, most inviting to spend the rest of her life delighting in the details of the ornate designs on the ceiling and the incredible pictures on the walls. The soft sounds of slow steps and the turning of pages, the smell of old books and new books, and even the smell of coffee on a table had been comforting. The large and small chandeliers were dimmed by the light of the sun and could light more than enough, but they were beautiful and exuberant, skirting various shapes and probably made of something cheap.

 

 

Clarke was delighted.

 

 

Murphy left the folders on one of the vacant tables and walked to a narrow space between three shelves, full of books and didn't smell badly or sex, she almost didn't believe there was any place in any building that didn't have a trace of teenage sex . She felt something patter in her belly, and she was sure that it was the utter anxiety to find out if there were any rare editions of any book by the place, to find out which books she hadn't read yet, and which ones dealt with more interesting matters.

 

 

The omega came back with three thick books in his arms, an unpleasant expression on his face.

 

 

"There was a spider there!" He whispered in terror.

 

 

"It's just a spider, uh, where is it now?"

 

 

"I killed her, and she's not just a spider, it could be poisonous and kill me." He swallowed hard and wet his lips. "Here in those three is where practically you will find everything."

 

 

"Thanks." She nodded.

 

 

"I'll get some coffee so we don't faint from boredom or weariness." Murphy says and gets up going to the table with coffee maker and some discreet appetizers.

 

 

Clarke's belly makes a noise when imagining the appetizers. She hadn't eaten breakfast, and by yesterday's events, she hadn't eaten dinner either. The consequences of eating poorly were already starting to appear and her case was getting worse three times because she had someone else to feed as well.

 

 

He comes back with a plate of mini loaves and a packet of cookies, as if he listened to all of Clarke's thoughts. She didn't fail to thank him internally for the food, licked her lips as she took one of the stuffed breads and tasted deliciously. She felt she could die now, and she wouldn't mind if the taste of bread and its stuffing were the last taste of earth.

 

 

"Someone's hungry." Murmured Murphy, and Clarke blushed, clearing her throat as she swallowed the piece of bread in her hand.

 

 

"Sorry, you should eat too."

 

 

"I was kidding. I already ate in the cafeteria, you didn't." He scolded and brought his cup full of coffee to his lips, smelling wonderful. "I just wanted some coffee, yours is in the cup."

 

 

Clarke salivated as she imagined the half-bitter taste flooding into her mouth, making her awaken in a matter of seconds, a sip of coffee changing a person altogether. But she lowered her gaze, pressing her lips together and pouting against herself. She couldn't drink any kind of caffeine, she knew that.

 

 

"People lie." Murphy comments and gains immediate attention from the omega. "They say tea is a hug in a cup, but it's actually coffee. Coffee is all good that exists in this world."

 

 

Yes, yes, a thousand times yes. That was what Clarke meant, but only smiled weakly at the comment and looked at the covered glass on the tray.

 

 

"I'm kidding, Griffin, it's just milk." Murphy chuckled. "You can take it without worry, it won't hurt."

 

 

Clarke froze, staring at him without moving a muscle. A snap of fingers in her empty mind and she remembered that he was supposed to be Echo's friend, of course she would have told him and that fact made her stomach turn. The most deafening question was 'Who else should she have revealed?', She felt her throat dry quickly.

 

 

"Sorry, I know it's none of my business..." He smiled sheepishly. "But let's not risk it, right? You need to take care if you really want to have it."

 

 

"Stop, please, I cannot... I don't want to talk about it." She asked the same way she'd asked Echo last night, biting her lips.

 

 

"I'm sorry, whatever you want." He excused himself once more. "But it's just... How many weeks are you? If it is not uncomfortable to res-"

 

 

"Ten. I'm with ten weeks now." She cut him off. "Please, let's do the work now."

 

 

"Okay... It's just your smell, Clarke ..." he said hesitantly. "You smell like mother's milk and fucking puppies. It's not something anyone can tell, but how little we walk, I can be honest and say I got sick of the smell."

 

 

She was feeling the same whirlwind of feelings she had felt when Echo let her know of the pregnancy. Pregnant. She was pregnant. She was expecting a puppy and he or she is growing nonstop inside. She was expecting a fucking baby she didn't even know the person who contributed to it. She was expecting a baby from a person who destroyed her outlook on life, destroyed herself, destroyed everything around her. Maybe she was too foolish or dramatic to deal with it.

 

 

But the truth had settled in her head. She was expecting a puppy, no matter who it was, it was her most of all. A puppy she couldn't hide any longer.

 

 

She felt the same huge hole in her chest ache horribly, but she could be said to be accustomed to the incessant pain, her emotional wasting was so great that she didn't feel stronger enough to fight any other problem. Her heart was pounding, her lashes blinking at each other as they came in contact with her tears. Her lung was tired of begging for air, the stifling pain really painful to the point of gasping low, closing her eyes to the blaze she felt on the eyelids.

 

 

That was the worst pain.

 

 

" _Clarke_..." this time it was not Murphy's voice that called out to her, it was a voice known only by whispers and unfinished lines. " _Can we talk_?"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Let me know what you guys think about this talk :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's finally here, their first talk after Clarke's heat. I know this is a short chapter so i'll post another one tonight. Enjoy!

 

 

Both pairs of blue eyes turn to look at the small voice, a bit bitter and timid. The feature of the alpha standing so close to the table on which the omegas were talking quietly a short time ago is tender, impassive, didn't seem to have a trace of emotion. The green eyes don't settle down, moving in between the boy with the suspicious expression and the blond hair still paralyzed, refusing to turn around to face the voice which had called her.

 

 

She wondered if only the omega had listened, but she was sure she did.

 

 

"What do you want?" Murphy took the reins of the situation, confronting minimally the alpha that still waited for the answer of the omega.

 

 

"I think I've already told you what I want and it was not directed at you." She spat.

 

 

"Well, if you didn't have an answer, you'd better go." He retorts. "We're pretty busy right now, how about looking for some fun out there?"

 

 

"How about you go practice the peculiar sex you like so much?" Growls the alpha, annoyed at the boy. She is about to move forward to hit the table when the other omega invades her path, positioning herself in front of her and leaving her eyes quivering.

 

 

"What do you want?" Clarke sibilants firmly.

 

 

She paused for a few seconds, examining the omega's features, her skin paler than the usual, and her eyes made a beautiful bluish-like highlight, they looked bright. Her hair was a tangle of rebellious strands, shaping her face in a different way, just as her unusual expression was not fitting her.

 

 

She looked sick.

 

 

"Just talk." Whispered the alpha more calmly, putting her hands in the pocket of her pants.

 

 

"I don't want to talk to you." Clarke looks incredulous at the request. "Stay away from me."

 

 

"Wait, why?! What did I do?!" She turns to the questions a little too loudly, receiving whispers of complaint from the few people around.

 

 

Clarke examines the alpha a bit more than she should. She feels her stomach spinning and the bitter taste disgusted in her mouth as she remembers all the moments she had spent in the arms of the girl in front of her. And she hates herself for reminiscing about those moments every day, her mind was a great manipulator of feelings and she constantly loses herself in her games, resulting in the intense blending of things that Clarke felt all the time. It was wearing her off.

 

 

"Wh-what did you _do_?" She blinks a few times as she digests the question. The emphasis on the last words was more for herself, refusing to dictate what had happened aloud, no, enough psychological torture.

 

 

"Clarke... I just wanted to know about Costia." She responds with some confusion in her voice. "Echo told me she has cheated on me, and you found out."

 

 

Clarke swallows. She had the notion that the twists in the stomach had no participation of the host she was carrying.

 

 

"Yes, but that's none of my business." She says. "Don't look for me anymore, Lexa."

 

 

"No, it's really none of your business, but it's important to me! Can I at least know who?"

 

 

"Trevor Clemens."

 

 

"Bitch!" Lexa turns her back and punches the table in front of her, startling the other people. Clarke stared at the alpha with hatred in her eyes and ready to destroy everything, she hadn't even dared to move. "I knew. I knew it, but I'm an idiot." She murmured to herself, but Clarke could hear.

 

 

"What right do you have to call her that?" Asked the omega. She clutched her hands tightly, breathing heavily as she added; "You've cheated on her too, there is no right side in this case."

 

 

"What the fuck do you have to do with it?" Lexa is visibly irritated, bites her lower lip and runs her hands over her face. "I apologize. Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

 

 

Clarke swallows for the third time in the conversation. Her dry throat brought agony.

 

 

"Anyway, i kind of, uh, owe you a thank you?" Lexa got lost in the words. "I knew she was cheating on me, I just was not sure, and no one around here dares open their mouth to speak."

 

 

"I didn't even know you were dating Costia..." Clarke says quietly. "Why? Why did you spend that damn week with me knowing there was someone?"

 

 

"Oh, I don't know. I wanted to help you, I think this is the resume and the conclusion." The alpha shrugs. "We can't do it again if that's what you want."

 

 

Clarke gasped in disbelief at the alpha's response. Her parted lips and her glazed eyes at a different set point denounce her expression to Lexa. She takes a deep breath, containing the impulsive urge to raise her hand and slap the face that so disturbs her every day. However, Lexa purses her lips, intrigued by the mood shift of the omega, analyzing every different trait contained in her face. She could smell the rage on every bit of Clarke, and she wanted to understand why.

 

 

The omega blinks repeatedly, coming out of her emotional trance. Lexa is standing straight in front of her, staring blankly at her whole figure, her face showing no emotion, she remained unshakable and her scent of dominance was weakened. She could have sworn she felt an insistent dash of lust from the alpha, her fingers tightened in the pocket of her pants, they seemed to be longing to touch something.

 

 

"No, I don't even want to see you." Clarke spat.

 

 

"Clarke..." Lexa frowned. "I'm sorry, I only helped you as I would have helped any other omega. You asked me for and-"

 

 

"Wait..." Clarke hisses, a sudden shiver ran through her body, fear taking the place of blood in her veins. "What did Echo tell you... about me?"

 

 

"That you knew about Costia." Lexa was confused, shifting her weight to her other foot. "Should she tell me something else?"

 

 

"No," she responds instantly. "No, that's all. Only that." - loosens the trapped air. "We're done here, right? Don't seek me anymore, not even to know the things that concern you. I don't want to see you, can you understand that?"

 

 

Clarke didn't know where the words were coming from, she just saw herself throw these words she needed at the moment. She took a deep breath to look around and realize that they had a small show in the library, even some teachers cheerfully observed the scene, commenting on each other with whispers.

 

 

Lexa was puzzled. She didn't imagine the girl would be this rude, but she didn't understand the circumstance that made her act that way. She didn't understand, mainly, why she was bothered by the intense rejection of the omega. She should be grateful she was no longer an obsessive omega for her, wanting to please her in every way, chasing her the whole time. But she didn't even know Clarke, she couldn't tell how the blonde was and how she used to be in front of others or what she used to think.

 

 

There was someone clearing their throat between them, awaken both of the uneasy silence established after the words spoken by Clarke. The two blinked a few times, leaving each other gaze and looking at where the switch sound came from.

 

 

Lexa froze inwardly as she saw Indra standing and watching the scene of the two, with her head held high and conveying all the pheromones of dominance with the desire to see Lexa submit to her. But the younger alpha just turned their attention to the foster mother.

 

 

" _Alexandria_ , we need to talk." That's all she said, casting a disgusted, disgruntled look at Clarke, then turned to a door behind the librarian's desk.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not how yall expecting their first talk to be but i promise there will be more Clexa in the following chapters!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the chapter you guys were waiting for so... have a good reading! Oh, and i'm sorry this one took me a little more time xxx

 

 

"Over the years, the Government has omitted much information from the citizens, as they still carry on doing everything in the same way... And omitting this information, important information, brings us several problems and the main one of them is the coexistence." The professor sitting on the edge of the table dictated his thoughts, detailing his speech, and being careful what he was about to say.

 

 

Students didn't disguise boredom, attention, and focus on the teacher only out of obligation or the only thing to talk about in the room. However, this didn't discourage the man, continuing to comment on how the evolution of the genres had been and as everyone led with the beginning of this two centuries ago, emotion filled his voice and a little doubt too, his tone was a mixture of emotions according to the part of the story that came out of his mouth. He stood up, walking down the small hallways between the rows of chairs, occasionally staring at every student whom wouldn't even look at him, grinning at once with a part of himself grateful that he could have students to fail the first tests.

 

 

Clarke tapped the tip of her pen again and again and again the lid on top of the object. Her move didn't make a loud noise, to her great good fortune, all her accumulated stress being discounted in the repetitive movements from which she could no longer have control, something she had quietly added to her life. Nothing went unnoticed by her very attentive eyes, not even Raven's unbearable change of mood in dealing with her as much as the other omega tried to disguise her attitudes.

 

 

The path back and forth from a paper note, passing between Raven and Costia's hands in the classroom, had not gone unnoticed by the blonde either, not quite understanding the discomfort with it.

 

 

She tried quite hard to get close to Raven and to constantly please her with things the brunette asked for, always earning some short conversations and not as outgoing as they were just a short time ago. And she was trying again, already completing two weeks after Raven's heat, two weeks of which she no longer found the same support and comfort in the nonsense words and bad advice from the roommate. Wondering if she was feeling overwhelmed by the blonde too much, as she had never had a friend before, knowing how things work was too hard to deal with on her own.

 

 

In search of yet another rapprochement attempt, Clarke left all her problems aside and took courage enough to go back to normal, entering the atmosphere completely different from her usual room in which she found herself caressing her belly with a slight bulge.

 

 

"Omegas until today, suffer from the Government's negligence about them, there are... Um, there are many advances that are not publicized, for some are just theories, but doesn't mean they're not _intriguing_." The professor kept his gaze hovering in two girls, laughing low in the back of the room. "Omegas are still deprived of many rights, I want an essay with at least thirty lines about the situation of this genre these days, in your opinion."

 

 

"What?!" Raven hissed loudly, the whole room roaring in annoyed grunts. "Thirty lines are a fucking book!"

 

 

"Be careful with your words, Ms. Reyes." He warned with a smirk. "But as I said... thirty lines." He repeated and added; " _At least_."

 

 

Raven grunted, covering her face with her hands in revolt. Some laughed and others had the famous funeral face, killing anyone who dared to look at them for more than three seconds. Clarke shrugged, she could handle it easily, could help Raven if she asked to either, she would like that. She looked up expectantly to see Raven to catch her attention discreetly, but only gained a bunch of disappointment as Costia approached the brunette and whispered something in her ear that made her laugh.

 

 

Clarke remotely closed her notebook, beginning to store the material used in class after the teacher dismissed the class indirectly. The room exploded in a chatter, complaints, and desires, schemes, gossip, all bombarding to all sides and not a little discreet. It was her last class, she wouldn't know exactly what to do this weekend, there were some open options, but nothing that interested her annoyingly tired body.

 

 

She realized that there was only her and the teacher in the classroom, and the next class that would have started to get into the place, a few whispers, and laughter among the students, but none seemed to care about the omega yet slowly rearranging her things. She threw her backpack over her shoulders, walking headfirst down the narrow rows of chairs toward the exit. It was still a small commotion in the room, the students settled into the desired places and talked among themselves.

 

 

Clarke glanced around the room, the unknown students engaged in conversation, probably in their senior year by the more mature features and controlled smell. Her gaze rested on an alpha figure, he was strong and uncomfortably attractive. Curly hair shaping his face, his jaw set, his eyes - now Clarke's face with great curiosity - and his skin was gracefully tanned. He waited for her to look into his eyes again, when she did, he curled his lips in a small smile on her side. Clarke immediately looked away, biting her lips furiously and feeling her cheeks burn.

 

 

She was so frustrated for being caught that she barely felt the impact of her body on someone else's, and a loud grunt with the accidental knocking. She didn't even bother to look the person in the eye and just turned aside, mumbling an almost inaudible apology.

 

 

"Clarke?!" She heard the person call her, turned reluctantly at the door to leave.

 

 

Echo. God, she definitely didn't need that. Not now and maybe not any other day. She quickly walked, she steps out into the hall and heard the girl talking in the living room.

 

 

 _"Teacher, may I go to the bathroom_?" she had asked.

 

 

Clarke shook her head, closing her eyes and stopping in the middle of the hallway. She soon felt the scent of the older omega approach, strides, and a worried expression, as always.

 

 

"You should probably go to the bathroom as you said." Clarke walked again, but Echo ran to reach her.

 

 

"I didn't ask to get out for this, don't be silly." She denied. "Are you alright? You went back to school all week and only now I get a chance to meet you."

 

 

"What do you want, Echo?"

 

 

"Are you alright?" She asked again.

 

 

"What does that matter to you?!" Clarke stopped abruptly. "My life has nothing to do with you, we don't even know each other! And you can be sure that I do not want to know you."

 

 

She blew out all the accumulation of anger within herself. All Raven's rudeness, all Luna's flirtations, all the glances she still has earned when she walked through the middle of the students. Soon she blamed herself for throwing everything over to someone who had no finger on it, just asked something that no one asked her during that long week.

 

 

"I'm sorry." She murmured. "I am fine."

 

 

"You're carrying my nephew there, Clarke." Said Echo. "And it's not something planned, so of course I worry."

 

 

Clarke let out a sad laugh. "I suppose you'll only be able to see the pup at private meetings."

 

 

"Clarke... I'm not Lexa, I have nothing to worry about to take on a child."

 

 

"Uh, so she's got a lot of weight on her back and cannot bother taking on a responsibility? A consequence of what she did?"

 

 

Echo caught the air, not sure what to answer. Clarke was loosening up what she felt, and Echo wanted it, she wanted the girl trusting her to release all the pain she still had inside her, but it was shocking to handle it when her sister had broken someone she wanted to help. Getting lost between two points of view was exhausting, she was not sure what to do now.

 

 

"That's what I thought." The blonde ends the dialogue, walking back out of the building.

 

 

 

xx

 

 

 

Clarke exuded relief as she reached the fence separating the boarding school from the forest. She leaned against the wood, forcing her eyes to remain closed and breathing slowly, repeating the process of inspiration and exhalation delicately. The diversified scent of flowers and bush was partially agreeable, but she could still smell the sweet scents of other omegas, the smell of sex, the smell of ridiculously strong perfumes of the body of several alphas that paraded through the corridors in their clean suits.

 

 

The nausea hadn't completely over, but it gave her permission to lift her face and relax her shoulders, no longer having to lean against the barbed wire fence. The sun was not too high by now, she thanked it for it, though the trees provided a beautiful, natural shadow.

 

 

"We still need to define this agreement." She murmured, running her hands over her face. "It's acceptable not to endure those horrible scents, but I can ignore them!"

 

 

She pressed her fingers to her shoulders, that place begged for a massage, just like her feet.

 

 

"What am i gonna do? I know you'll get out of there at some point... I don't think I'm ready, little monster." She pressed her lips together tightly. "I don't know..."

 

 

Clarke sat on the high lawn, pricking her thighs a bit, but then ignored the sensation. She removed her inseparable sketchbook, noticing that there were only a few pages to go, and she whimpered internally at the discovery. It was her daily escape, she needed it.

 

 

Some drawings were colored, others were minutely scribbled-beautiful scrawls, she would say. The latter stood out entirely from an unfinished face, a baby face, a little hard to do the job, but she found herself countering all her rational side and letting her imagination take care of the movements of her hands. It was beautiful, even unfinished, the partial result had pleased her enough.

 

 

As she pulled out her box of varieties of pencils, a paper fell, more noticeably like a still sealed white envelope. She took it in her hands, curious to remember how it had come to rest there, reading the letters stating the address of the boarding school together with her home address.

 

 

It was Henry's. She had saved it to read later, the letter had arrived this morning and her anxiety devoured her alive.

 

 

" _Hi_."

 

 

It was when she finished storing the unopened envelope that the familiar scent struck her unbearably. She stopped the movements, just letting the white paper fall from her hands into the backpack thrown at her side.

 

 

"I know you asked me to never look for you again, but I needed to know why."

 

 

Clarke tossed her head slowly back, releasing an unbelievable laugh. She felt tired, so tired emotionally and physically, it was too much to bear all this, it was too much to bear all this and _pregnant_. She had reached her limit, surely had exhausted all her quotes and apparently her brain now charged more than necessary. She felt like she was about to explode, she needed it, she had the damn right to throw it all into the air and see where it would take her.

 

 

And of course, Lexa was there. She was standing in front of her, her hands in the pocket of her pants, her expression confused, her brows furrowed, and a pout on her lips. Today she was wearing a dark grey blazer, a stylish and nothing original white scarf in her breast pocket. Her hair remained the same mess as when they last saw each other in the library, it was annoyingly hot how stunning she looked even messy, maybe it was the youth in her favor at the end of the day. Her smoky green eyes with a different makeup, contrasting her skin, her lips remained in the natural color, being tightened nervously by her.

 

 

She could not handle all the questionable confidence in front of her. She simply could not add another problem when she was in a fight to get rid of the ones she already had.

 

 

"Please, Clarke, I didn't come here to bother you." Her tone was presumptuous.

 

 

"You are already."

 

 

"Just tell me."

 

 

"Is this a serious conversation? Cause I can't believe you're asking me that." Clarke avoided looking at her, her scent enough to regain the feeling of nausea she felt as she ran from the hierarchy of boarding school.

 

 

"Yes, I wouldn't be asking if I knew the answer."

 

 

"Of course... I think you've never looked for any of the other omegas you've taken advantage of, have you?" Spat. "Why are you coming after me? With excuses of wanting to know what pisses me off about you or simply because Echo tells you what Costia was doing was not enough, you had to chase me."

 

 

"I'm not chasing you, is that what you think?" Lexa questioned her. "Did I take advantage of you? You consented, Clarke... I would never touch you if you had not-"

 

 

"I was not conscious. I was being held hostage to all my body needs, and you had not the slightest dignity of not touching me, of understanding that I didn't answer for myself."

 

 

"Clarke... God, is that it?" Lexa crouched beside the omega, her expression pure horror. "Do you think I took advantage of you?" she asked again "Clarke, you consider what we did as... rap-"

 

 

"NO," she said, cutting off the brunette. "No, I agreed anyway, so no... Although that doesn't rule out the fact that yes, I wasn't thinking properly, Lexa, I am quite sure that you took advantage of me."

 

 

Lexa was paralyzed beside the blonde, her throat immediately drying painfully.

 

 

"I'm sorry."

 

 

Clarke laughed tearfully, shaking her head. "Go away, Lexa. You already had what you wanted."

 

 

"Clarke, I didn't think you'd think that way."

 

 

"Stop, please, I cannot-". Clarke stated in a choked voice. "I cannot deal with you right now, you hear me? I don't want your excuses, this doesn't erase the fact, it does not bring my life back. Stop it."

 

 

"I can't let you have that image of me, Clarke!" Lexa protested.

 

 

"You can't change that."

 

 

"Don't say bullshit." snapped. "I'm not a monster."

 

 

"Why do you care so much about the way I think about you? Is not it easier to just ignore me?"

 

 

"I don't want you to get me wrong. You have the worst impression of me, I would never have imagined that anyone could think that way."

 

 

Clarke doesn't respond, biting her tongue to contain her choked arrogance in her throat. She turns her gaze away from the intense green orbs, staring at her face for any other expression of the omega.

 

 

"I would never do anything not consented nor to take advantage of someone."

 

 

"Well, it seems you idealize these two very different things than they really are." Clarke smiles a little disgruntled. "I don't need your excuses or attempts to make me think differently, why are you still here?"

 

 

"Can't you see? I'm a horrible person to you, but you don't even know me."

 

 

"Apparently this fact was not interesting when you decided it would be okay to take advantage of my body."

 

 

Lexa bit her lip, ignoring her eyes blaze and blamed the wind for bringing it about. She could not look into Clarke's eyes, not even if she wanted to. The girl deviated from all possible visual contacts. Instead of trying once more, she lifted her hands up to her hair, trapping in a horribly clumsy bun.

 

 

The wind provided a mouthful of Lexa's scent to Clarke, even more so with the brunette tugging at her hair and making movements with her arms. Clarke felt her stomach turn unbearably, her organs seemed to collaborate in a musical. From a distance, she would deny it unwillingly that the smell of Lexa was horrible, it was not. She couldn't stand her for the memories, in fact, but it was something she wouldn't avoid. But lately her own scent had shivered in her stomach and the toilet had become her best friend.

 

 

She crawled awkwardly until her head was inside the bars of the fence, spewing out all her delicious ingested breakfast. She could feel the start of her throat totally bruised, with every force she took to get it all out, it was an infernal pain.

 

 

Her hair was no longer on her face, she could feel her being pulled gently back. She cursed her host for the vulnerability.

 

 

"Hey, hey." Lexa was holding her by the waist, her fingers tracing circles on her back. "Clarke, what-"

 

 

"No." She brushed her hands away from Lexa's.

 

 

She hurried back into her pack, quickly storing things away. She was a mess. She needed to get out of the atmosphere created between herself and the alpha by her side, Lexa had come too close. Too  fucking close, she was shaken now, agonized missing to close a simple zipper. Her hair fell on her face, creating a wall that graciously covered her despair in moving away from the place.

 

 

But the alpha scent didn't work the way her brain did.

 

 

On the other hand, Lexa was paralyzed in the same place Clarke pushed her away. Her eyes fixed on every movement of the omega, every tear desperately contained, every particle of her scent pimping every trace of anguish and distress felt at the moment.

 

 

Lexa had the world falling apart at her feet. Her body seemed inert, not given any command from the brain to move a muscle at all. Her head ached, her chest gasped for air, she could not focus more on Clarke's figure.

 

 

"Clarke."

 

 

She ignored the alpha's call, her hands too nervously to complete a damn knot in the threads of her purse, decided to leave it the way it was. She stood up, throwing her pack back and starting her run to her bedroom in the dorm building. Her plans were to run relentlessly, just as she had run from Echo when the omega assumed an idea that seemed absurd at the time.

 

 

Now she was not sure if her opinion was the same about it.

 

 

"CLARKE! _"_

 

 

She was pulled back hard, her arm being painfully tightened, making it impossible to continue her run that would take her to the ground by the disastrous way she was running. She struck Lexa's chest, inhaling the alpha's desperate scent, along with her perfume smothered by her natural scent. Clarke shuddered inwardly, feeling no more strength to stand, letting her weight rest on her knees covered by her boot. Lexa had not ceased with the squeeze, now trying to grab any other member of the omega that crawled away from her, trying to get rid of her touch.

 

 

"Let me go!" Clarke shrieked, trying to kick the brunette. Lexa diverted away from the onslaught, her hands trailing the omega's legs in search of something to hold her. She whimpers at the touches, pinching Lexa's fingers and the quick pain gave her a chance to kick the alpha in the belly, releasing it.

 

 

Clarke crawled again and almost got up, but something stop her, not reacting to Lexa's strong touches now but what she saw when she turned to a last glance at the alpha. Her eyes completely red and her scent emanating dominance. She didn't see any other options, her omega whimpering in every way, her body reacting against her brain. She tilted her neck to the side, showing the smooth, absent spot of any mark, arching her head back with the alpha's body almost over hers in submission.

 

 

"Are you pregnant?" Lexa's voice sounded quiet, calmer than all her actions to make the omega stop.

 

 

Clarke whimpered, now lowering her head and looking into the alpha's darkened eyes. "Yes."

 

 

"I can feel it now." She says, anesthetized with the discovery. She carries her nose up to Clarke's neck, smoothing the place, catching all fucking delicious scent. "God..."

 

 

Lexa seemed to wake up from her trance, looking at the girl beneath her and blinking a few times. She swallowed, leaving Clarke and recovering her consciousness.

 

 

"Sorry, Clarke, I didn't want to." Lexa whimpers, helping the blonde to sit on the grass, wiping her hair from the stuck grasses. "I apologize." She whispered. "I'm so sorry." She apologized again, letting the tears flow freely across her face. "Please forgive me."

 

 

"Stop it." Clarke bites her lips. "I don't want you in my life, Lexa."

 

 

"It's my puppy you carry." Lexa answered in disbelief.

 

 

"Don't do that... I do not care who it is, it's irrelevant to me." She lied.

 

 

"No, no, no, Clarke, please listen to me." Lexa dared to hold the omega face in her hands. "Why did not you tell me?"

 

 

"Because I didn't want you to know."

 

 

"I had the right to know." She whispered.

 

 

"No..."

 

 

"Clarke..."

 

 

"Let go of me, Lexa." She asked. "That does not change my opinion of you."

 

 

"We need to talk."

 

 

"No, we don't."

 

 

"Clarke." Lexa sobbed.

 

 

Clarke felt directly attacked by the vulnerability of the alpha, her breathing trembling and the tears rolling down her face. Lexa was exposing all her emotions by just finding out about something that Clarke was warned several times by someone who was known to know Lexa deeply, she found herself on a dual lane road not knowing where to go, who to believe. She let her good instincts slip her hands over Lexa's hands, lightly pressing the icy fingers of the girl.

 

 

"I don't need you, Lexa." Clarke says coldly. "Don't try to make me believe otherwise."

 

 

"I cannot..." Lexa says between sobs, a few tears coming in contact with both hands. "I-I..." she sniffs. "I need you to come with me."

 

 

Clarke blinks in confusion, pulling her hand away from Lexa's, glaring at her.

 

 

"What?"

 

 

"To my house. I need you to come with me." She concluded. "Clarke, please, we can discuss this."

 

 

"Discuss what?!" Clarke asks in disbelief. "Lexa, I'm not going anywhere with you."

 

 

"Clarke..."

 

 

"Lexa, what are you talking about?"

 

 

"I can't have this baby with you, Clarke." Lexa bit her lip with a sob, but tears streamed down her face. "I can not-"

 

 

Clarke pulled away from the alpha, forcing herself to blink. And there was the Lexa that Echo had alerted her to, showing herself along with a confusion of emotions and vulnerability that Clarke would never understand. Maybe Lexa was more broken than she was right now. Although that didn't quash her problems and everything she did, she could not let herself be weakened by a small Lexa limited emotional show.

 

 

"Fuck you, Lexa!"

 

 

"Please believe me, I wish I could choose otherwise." Lexa pulls Clarke's hand again.

 

 

"Fuck your damn reason, too!"

 

 

"This is not just about me, I cannot let anyone know about you."

 

 

"This fucking school knows, every person in this hell knows!"

 

 

"They know we spent your heat together, Clarke, not that you're expecting my pup." Lexa takes a deep breath. "God... did you plan to have it?"

 

 

Clarke does not respond, pulling her hand away from Lexa's icy touch.

 

 

"How did you plan to have a baby here, Clarke?" She asked. "Besides not being claimed, how would you raise a child?!"

 

 

"That's none of your business."

 

 

"Don't make it difficult..."

 

 

"' _This'_ is only happening because of you, Lexa." Clarke spat with a sad laugh. "You broke me in any way possible and now you're blaming me for something that's solely your fault?"

 

 

"I'm not blaming you!" Lexa defends herself. "I just... I've never had this situation. All the omegas I've ever been with never have come after me with this news."

 

 

"You forgot the fact that I didn't go after you and I won't."

 

 

"Will your parents support you in this unclaimed pregnancy? Is this your option?"

 

 

"That's none of your business!" She echoed painfully at the question.

 

 

"They won't, will they? They won't accept an unclaimed omega, not with their social status."

 

 

"You don't know anything about me."

 

 

"Clarke, you're only 16! DAMMIT!"

 

 

"Again, that did not stop you from taking advantage of my body." Clarke purses her lips and pops. "You did this to me! You're a little late to fix your mistakes, don't you think?"

 

 

"I'm sorry. It's not your fault, I assume, but we cannot go through with the pregnancy." Lexa states. "Clarke, this is going to be bad for both of us." continued. "If you go with me, I know a doctor who can do this for us..."

 

 

"No."

 

 

Lexa wants to say something, but out of her mouth comes no word. She shrugs, lowering her gaze and giving up this war. She raises her hands to wipe her wet face, blaming and cursing for looking so stupid. Her heart was tight, she stared at the leaves of the trees dancing in the direction of the wind, some birds fading into the green that conveyed uncertainty and a different beauty. Lexa envied the lull, she could feel her heart pounding and wanted to disappear between the trunks, take time out of all the harsh reality they live.

 

 

"Then come with me to start a monitoring with a doctor." Lexa whispered, ignoring all the fear spreading through her body as she proposed the idea. "Make sure you're okay, that the baby is fine."

 

 

"Lexa..."

 

 

"I can't tell you that I'm going to take you and claim you as mine." - admitted.

 

 

"I don't want this."

 

 

"But you want this baby."

 

 

Clarke purses her lips again, not knowing how to answer the question. She was sure that the alpha would take her hesitation as a little hope that she would change her mind and end it all at once, freeing them both from unnecessary coexistence. But a part of her completely dismissed the absurd idea, punishing her for thinking of something like that.

 

 

"You can decide that when we're there."

 

 

"I can't go with you, Lexa." Clarke shakes her head. "I'm still studying, my parents will know."

 

 

"I can take care of it, you just have to accept it."

 

 

The omega presses her tongue into the roof of her mouth, her thoughts on war to decide an answer to the alpha. She knew it was such a proposal. She needed it. She needed to get away from school, she needed to be somewhere she could think more clearly and without pressure, not afraid to go out with a bigger shirt for fear of noticing her merely outgoing belly. Dealing with Raven, Luna, Echo and Costia day was exhausting. Settling among the blankets for something she had not yet swallowed was relentless. Living this new life was exhausting.

 

 

She had to deal with the two painful choices she still had; to keep it or not.

 

 

She took a deep breath, relaxing her shoulders as she looked directly at Lexa, lurking waiting for the young girl's reaction.

 

 

"I'll take that as a yes."

 

 

And Clarke didn't find herself denying it.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes in this story, guys. All your opinions are always very welcomed so let me know! ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, i've read all your comments and opinions about this story and I just want to make some things clear to all of you. It's not my intention to romanticize what happened between them. But remember: this is an A/B/O universe story in a horrible world for omegas. They met in a terrible circunstance but like I said before this is a slow built relationship, they have a long way until being in love and ok with everything. Clarke doesn't know Lexa nor Lexa knows Clarke. Now they have time to fix things and start a friendship and something else. I'm not gonna spoil anything I just hope you guys wait for this story until the end I promise you we'll get lots of fluff. Your opinions are always very well welcomed!

 

 

"Six, seven, eight, nine ..." She was breathing heavily, her legs aching to the point that she felt them cushioned by the run without an almost necessary pause.

 

 

Clarke came panting into the stuffy room in the dormitory building, the place didn't smell nice, and the rhythm of the pencil in the notebook on one of the beds was all that could be heard. There were clothes and underwear lying on the floor, as well as packages of unfinished snacks and sweets, bringing a very hideous and repulsive image to her constant desire to keep things neat and tidy. The accumulated scent of the worst things she could imagine was made worse-if possible-with the incense burning, giving a terrible smell to the room.

 

 

Raven Reyes was lying face down, her legs ached and her feet crossed, her eyes holding an indecipherable expression, but her small smile exploded cynically in her face. She let the pencil slip through her fingers and roll over the notebook, then shifted her position to sit cross-legged, taking a quick peek at the filthy room.

 

 

"Hey... I thought... that would be in yours... music class." Clarke says between large pauses to catch her breath, leaning merely on the doorframe.

 

 

"Oh, no," she denied. "The teacher is sick."

 

 

"Uh, right."

 

 

"Why were you running? You don't smell nice..."

 

 

"And this room is even worse." She countered. "Incense, ugh, that sucks, open the windows."

 

 

"Hey, don't speak ill of my incense! They calm me down at work." defends.

 

 

"I'm sick of them." Clarke says, feeling truly nauseous from the mixed smell, her pup refused to live with that smell also sent her bad signals.

 

 

"Go back to where you were then, in my incense, no one touches!"

 

 

"Urgh." She grunts, running to her bed and thrusting her face into her pillow, inhaling her own scent between the pillowcases.

 

 

Raven spells back in her notebook, whistling some song and ignoring the blonde moan in grunts at the smell of the bed beside her. She smelled the odor differently on the whimpering ooh, beyond the filthy sweat emanating all over her body, there was something else.

 

 

"I'm going out tonight." Raven informed her. "Do you want to come over?"

 

 

Clarke raises her head, directing her exhausted gaze to the older omega, clenching her lips tightly.

 

 

"Forget it, you're not like that."

 

 

"Sorry." She murmured.

 

 

"Okay, whatever."

 

 

"Is it Costia's party?" Clarke asked hesitantly, looking away.

 

 

"Yes." She nodded. "She didn't care when I said I'd invite you."

 

 

"I thought you two were not friends... You guys are... pretty close lately."

 

 

Raven tightens her lips, no longer tracing the drawing that she has been drawn in her notebook. She swallows covertly, shrugging unconcernedly, not answering Clarke's question.

 

 

"It's not my business, I'm sorry." Clarke smiled at the slight embarrassment as she sat on the bed.

 

 

"She is a good person."

 

 

"You told me this was just a cover."

 

 

"Okay, Clarke, you see." Raven swallows and glances up at the omega, intent on her movements and her words. "Yes, she's not someone to share secrets with, but that does not stop me from talking over other stuff with her. I stopped hanging out with them, not talking."

 

 

"Got it." She murmured. "Of course she doesn't like me, I had a little... talk with her and I think we set our status."

 

 

"Well, it wasn't her who slept with your girlfriend." Raven squeezes her lips and pops when she lets go. "Uh, shit. Sorry."

 

 

"If I could choose-"

 

 

"Yes, yes, you wouldn't do that and blah blah blah, this speech got exhausting."

 

 

"Raven..."

 

 

"At least you stopped looking at your feet and went back to class." She says. "After almost two and a half months."

 

 

"Why-"

 

 

"And now you're friends with Echo, huh?" She lets out a bitter laugh. "Wow, for someone who said that you wouldn't want to change, you went beyond your limits."

 

 

"I'm not friends with Echo."

 

 

"I do not care, not anymore. Just remember that she was not the one behind you when you were out of control." She argues. "Is this the conversation you've been trying to get through all week?"

 

 

"Raven, is that why you've been strange to me these last few weeks?"

 

 

"Have i been weird?! Clarke, look at you!"

 

 

"Sorry if I was trying to deal with something inside me, with guilt,-"

 

 

"Enough! I know all your lines pretty well." Raven snorts. "I thought we were friends, I thought we could share secrets and help each other."

 

 

"And we can! What has changed?!"

 

 

"Oh really? Can we really?" Raven arches an eyebrow. "Then start by telling me why you do not tell me you're pregnant."

 

 

Clarke loses air in the middle of her thoughts. Her mouth opens, but she cannot utter a word. She may feel her whole body shiver in hesitation and divert her fearful gaze, feeling completely dry. She feared that she had felt about everything that had happened to her lately, imagining that her roommate was not in one of her best moments, a sermon of it bursting into Costia's defense.

 

 

"I am sorry." It escaped her lips, like a small whisper. "I was not sure."

 

 

"Not sure?! Oh, come on, Clarke! You may be naive, but in that way it becomes annoying! I'm sure you learned about human reproduction in the fifth year."

 

 

"Y-yes, it's just... I-"

 

 

"What? You keep puking all the time, it gives me even catching nausea to see you half-kneeling in the bathroom." - addresses. "You walk pale and if you losing weight is not enough. Do you know what it's like to be pregnant and not take care of yourself?! God, you're pregnant!"

 

 

"Sorry."

 

 

"Lexa! Holy shit, Griffin, I don't know where else to put words!" Raven runs her hands through her hair, taking a deep breath. "If we're lucky, you should still be entering the third month and even though it's not even recommended, it's worth taking the risk."

 

 

"Take what risk...? Raven, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it, I was scared, I really did not know what to do."

 

 

"Right, sure." Raven repeats her bitter laughter. "But I won't stop helping you, I hope you reward me for being a real friend."

 

 

"I apologize for that. How would you like to help me? It's not like I could have this... baby in here." She swallows, her mouth bitter as she remembers Lexa's words.

 

 

Raven laughs. "Having this baby? Did you hit your head on something or...?"

 

 

Clarke flashes over and over, the confusion clearing of her mind. She swallows again, lowering her gaze, biting her lower lip as she turns her thoughts into a war.

 

 

"Raven... I won't have an abortion ." Clarke formulates her hesitant phrase, feeling a lump in her throat at the last word.

 

 

"Okay. From all your stupidities since you got here this one makes me laugh at the ridiculous amount you said."

 

 

"I can't!" Clarke argues, rising quickly, agonized with the subject. "Raven, please don't insist on that, I cannot explain."

 

 

"Have you lost your mind?! No, I won't even ask where you got the idea that you can continue with this pregnancy here."

 

 

Clarke bites her lips, releasing all the air stored inside her lungs. She takes her steps again to the door, being furiously watched by Raven, her arms folded and a vein thrown on her forehead in irritation.

 

 

"I cannot talk about it, Raven." She pronounces slowly. "I like you, I really do, but there are things you can't decide for me, not even choose for me, although you are my friend and I must listen to your advice."

 

 

"Okay, I don't need to say anything else then." Raven nods, her voice charged in a wicked tone.

 

 

"I'm so sorry. Really." Clarke clutches the icy knob, expecting any other reaction from Raven, but nothing comes from the girl.

 

 

She sighs, a few tears forming involuntarily in her eyes, denouncing all the accumulation of feelings within herself. She felt a complete emptiness rising rapidly in her chest, her mind forming all the worst possible things about the situation, she could only think of crying and clinging to some edge that would leave her still wanting to move on.

 

 

Raven was the first person to make her sure she'll be her friend. She had never had the opportunity to enjoy this before, the brunette showed her a lot of things and had bad advice, although Clarke didn't react in a way that her conscience said. Raven was lively, spontaneous, trustworthy, and perhaps she had gained her confidence so quickly because it was her first experience of friendship.

 

 

But she could not let anyone say what was good for her. God, she was the omega who argued with her parents for a change in treatment, though never in fact they came to fruition. She wanted to say that none of the recent events affected her so strongly, that she would overcome all this because it is something that is in the past and omegas should be accustomed to being used in the beginning and later learn how to play better. And of course she could not even think of a hypothesis of this being true, she did not know where to draw more strength to take care of herself.

 

 

Her pup. Yes, she was being strong for this pup too. She was being strong for something she didn't know for sure if she wanted it, if it was something that was ready.

 

 

As she left the room, she found the smell almost recognizable now from the omega she spent most of her time chasing after her. The blue-eyed one stared at the tallest one in front of her, her lips pursed and a worried look, without her usual uniform like some strangers in the hallway.

 

 

"I'm not stalking you, I swear." Echo apologized quickly. Clarke cursed the omega in front of her for appearing at the worst moment, lowered her face to wipe away the few rebellious tears, but she knew she could not disguise it. "Hey... What happened? Why are you crying?"

 

 

"It's nothing."

 

 

"Okay, they said that about Hurricane Katrina, too." She twisted, biting her lip. "Have you fought with someone? With Raven?"

 

 

"Not that this is something you should care about, but yes, and I would not want to talk about it." Clarke replies. "What do you want?"

 

 

"Uh, I just came to talk to you." started. "I don't want you to think I would not want to see my nephew because of Lexa." She says quietly. "And... You know, you urgently need to take care of yourself. We didn't talk properly in the hallway, I do not want you to see me in a bad way, I just want to help."

 

 

"That's what they all say, they want to help," Clarke lets out a tired laugh escaping her lips. "But they never help. All the help I've received since I got here was not a good thing for me, starting with your sister."

 

 

"You can't hate me for something Lexa did, Clarke." Echo asks sadly. "I'm not her."

 

 

"But you would not make an effort to stay with her, she's your sister."

 

 

"I don't think neither is ready for a baby, I will not lie to you." She thinks. "Lexa cannot even take over and you... where and how do you want to raise a child, Clarke?" She asks. "Lexa started college this year and you didn't even finish school!"

 

 

Clarke fixes the jaw, swallowing it dry. She knew that Echo was not telling her these things to hurt her feelings, and she knew the omega had no guilt whatsoever about what Lexa had done. Her instincts increasingly confused everything in and around her, she felt like she could not even trust Raven, she couldn't tell why she was that way. Everything inside her said to drive away everything and everyone, and trusting and accepting help from Echo or Lexa was a decision that she wanted to accept, but she didn't feel like she could have that choice."

 

 

"It's your baby, Clarke, you're the one who can decide what to do." Echo continues. "I'm just quoting things you're going to have to wake up to face."

 

 

"Yes, only I can decide what to do."

 

 

"I don't disagree."

 

 

"I-I do not know if I'm ready." reveals. "But I can't abort." She snapped frantically. "I cannot-"

 

 

"Hey, it's okay, you don't need it if you don't want to." Echo cuts, her hand reaching for Clarke's shoulder. "When I say I want to help, I really want to help. I have no interest in destroying your life, Clarke."

 

 

"How?"

 

 

"You can't stay here any longer." She says seriously. "My mother would never allow it, and you would be a target for everyone here, except that your parents would find out quickly." She sighs, looking tired. "I have an apartment, I'm only going to go there on vacation or some weekends, nobody would know anything but your sudden disappearance."

 

 

Clarke breaks eye contact, taking a deep breath, a pang of frustration striking her completely. To depend on someone was something she avoided, she suffered in the hands of her parents, having to tolerate and swallow everything they said and established, with no choice but to always accept. Returning to dependence on someone meant this to her, being subjected to having to accept what she was told, and even by making this sacrifice for her child, she did not see how that would help her psychologically. Her instincts manipulated her horribly, bearing this was too hard.

 

 

Echo was clearly apprehensive, her attention entirely on Clarke and her possible reaction to what was proposed to her. The girl had her usual smell being slowly replaced with a new one, the mixture between them was pleasant, just like every smell of an omega carrying her litter, she could remember every time she had seen that smell in her life.

 

 

"Echo?" The thick, husky voice roused both silent ologes in the hallway, drawing their attention to the tall figure approaching the pair.

 

 

The same guy Clarke had seen with the omega in the cafeteria weeks ago, he had a small smile on his face, but a look of concern at Echo. His hair was a lovely curly hair, just as his smile - almost fading to his lips - made a good impression, matched perfectly with his sun-kissed skin. Clarke envied without hesitation, in comparison to him, she could easily be mistaken for some extra character from Twilight.

 

 

"Bell?" Echo had turned around quickly, with confusion in her eyes. "What happened?"

 

 

"I was looking for you." He replies, his gaze between Clarke and Echo. "You left the room so fast, I thought something was wrong."

 

 

"Oh." The omega chuckled, shaking her head. "I'm fine, one hundred percent great. I just came looking for Clarke."

 

 

"Oh, right." He nodded. "Hi, Clarke." He greeted the quiet omega, scratching the back of his neck a little ashamed at the approach he had taken in the omegas.

 

 

"Hi."

 

 

"Have you spoken to Murphy yet?" Echo asks, gaining their attention.

 

 

"No, uh, he closed the door on me."

 

 

"Son of a..." Echo bites her lips, not completing the word. "Ok, leave it to me, I'll go there as soon as I can."

 

 

"You do not have to fight, you know."

 

 

"Who says I'm going to fight?" She countered with the question. "If he continues like this, then we will fight. I thought we'd discussed it a thousand times, by God, Murphy is unbearable when he wants to."

 

 

"He's having his moment, just as you have yours." The alpha shrugs when he gets an angry look from Echo. "Oh, please, babe, you can be worse than him when you want."

 

 

"I'm going to kill you both." Threats. "Clarke, I'm sorry, I do not usually threaten people."

 

 

"Yes, you usually do!" Protests the alpha. "She's terribly scary."

 

 

"Bellamy, go find Murphy again and if he's still a bitch, just wait for me." Echo cuts off the conversation, a little irritation in her voice.

 

 

"See?" Bellamy points at Echo and looks at Clarke. "Terribly scary." Clarke let out a low laugh, catching a glance at Echo.

 

 

"Don't agree with him!" Prostrates.

 

 

"I did not agree." Clarke bites her lips, startled by the sudden approach to the conversation.

 

 

"Don't intimidate the girl, Echo!" Bellamy berates. "I'm leaving, and I have the great impression that I'll have to wait for you because he will not cooperate." He shakes his head, imagining something. Echo approaches him, putting his hands on his shoulders and stealing a quick peck on his lips.

 

 

"He would not dare let me get this resolved." She denies and walks away. "I will not be long, I promise."

 

 

"Okay." He nods. "See you later, Clarke."

 

 

Clarke nods in farewell, a little embarrassed to see such intimate interaction between the couple. She had even forgotten how trapped she was in responding to Echo's proposal, engrossed in the conversation that had begun with the arrival of the alpha.

 

 

"So, Clarke..."

 

 

"I don't know if I can accept it." She answered at once as Echo turned back to her.

 

 

"You must accept, you have no other way out." Echo insists. "I'm sure your parents will not support this pregnancy."

 

 

"Lexa..."

 

 

"That's not debatable, Clarke, Lexa will say no-"

 

 

"No." Cut it. "Lexa asked me to go stay with her, do the prenatal and everything..."

 

 

Echo paralyzed her half-open mouth, her incredulous expression forming slowly as she processed the information that had been given to her. It was hard to believe the words, but she knew Clarke was not some other omega who lied about such things as to attract attention and envy. And she hated Lexa, she would not have to brag about an unusual request.

 

 

Echo's astonishing silence caused some annoying annoyance to Clarke, lurking in the other omega's response, but she felt as if she had wrenched the whole literate out of the brunette for lack of speech.

 

 

"I'm not lying." She pronounces annoyed. "And I'm not even going to accept it."

 

 

Echo flashes a few times, coming out of her inert moment. "What? Why not?! Clarke, I don't know what to say... I... You should accept."

 

 

"Why? I cannot stand the thought of her being unpunished for what she did, why would I live in the same place she lives until my baby is born?"

 

 

"What do you expect to happen to her, Clarke? You consented anyway, it's a bit awful to say that." Echo says. "And it's her baby too, I do not know if you remember that. It's just a little... shocking that she offered you this proposal, I do not know what she means."

 

 

"Like I said, you will always defend her." Clarke repeats. "Should I worry?"

 

 

"She's my sister, and believe me, I really want to hate her for what she did to you, but I cannot just forget what she's done for me." She argues. "I can't say no, Clarke, but it's not like she's going to let you get hurt and never touch you. And it's not her that I'm worried about."

 

 

Clarke swallows. "Costia?"

 

 

"What? No." she denies. "Costia should not even be considered a problem for you."

 

 

"She's Lexa's girlfriend. And I'm expecting her pup, and then I become the villain of this story."

 

 

"Believe me, you just brought a predicted end faster."

 

 

"Are they done?" Clarke asks.

 

 

Echo nods.

 

 

"Uh, I didn't know. Sorry."

 

 

"Stop apologizing for things that are not your fault, please."

 

 

"Okay."

 

 

"Clarke, look at me." Echo demands and the young omega locked her gaze. "You have to accept it, she's offering to help even the medical expenses, that's... a lot." She says in a surprised tone. "Please, this is what you and this baby most need, say you'll accept."

 

 

"I-I-" Clarke gets lost in the words as she receives the pleading look of Echo. The older omega scared her with so much concern for her person and her baby. "Okay. I'll accept it." She responds by closing her eyes, giving up counteracting. Echo let out a large sigh in relief.

 

 

"That's really good."

 

 

"Not for me. I want her as far away as possible and now I will have to live in the same place as her."

 

 

"She'll give you privacy, I'll have a... talk with her."  She promises. "I need to go now, will you meet her today?"

 

 

"How do you-?"

 

 

"Lexa hates to leave things for later, she was not going to give you a week to think about it." She interrupts, explaining. "Did she tell you where to find her?"

 

 

"The same place I talked to her and told her about the baby." She swallowed hard.

 

 

"Uh... Okay." Settle. "What time?"

 

 

"After the curfew."

 

 

"I'm going with you, it's probably six hours until then, and I need to do some things before... But I'll be here, I promise."

 

 

"I have many questions." Clarke says, deeply regretting that she agrees to accept.

 

 

"Lexa may answer them later, or I'll have time."

 

 

"Stop it." Clarke denies, holding Echo's arm. "If you're trying to make me have a friendly relationship with Lexa, stop, please. I intend to keep as far away from her during this time."

 

 

Echo sighs, looking away. Nothing comes out of either mouth and Clarke finds herself loosening the grip on the omega's arm, taking a few steps back. She watches as the brunette's figure has disappeared among the students now filling the corridor further, then feeling a tightness in the chest realizing what has just happened and what is about to do.

 

 

She knows she'll never be prepared for anything. Or for change.

 

 

 

xx

 

 

 

 

Her pale hands caressed carefully the soft face that slept serenely, her digits smoothly tracing the contours of the omega face. Raven sighed quietly as she rested, not feeling Clarke's hands farewell to her sadly, with tears embroidering her eyes before now a bit red from crying, denouncing all her fatigue and her weakness in the body. She opted for no farewell with the omega sleeping in front of her, she didn't need another argument at the time to go, she wanted to have good memories of Raven and let her remain resting.

 

 

Clarke was crying silently, her pack carrying all the things she found necessary and hoping Lexa would offer the rest, as she did not want to carry more than one bag. She'd left some things in the room, including some objects that were of some importance to her, and a large letter explaining the whole situation to Raven.

 

 

"If it's a girl, Lexa has already commented on liking the name Sarae." Luna says, sitting on her bed with her back against the wall.

 

 

Clarke is terribly frightened, moving away from Raven's body and staring at the almost invisible alpha, hidden in the complete darkness of the room.

 

 

"What?"

 

 

"Sarae... is a special name for her." She goes on to say. "And it's handsome too, don't you think?"

 

 

"No." She swallowed, her chest flailing wildly. "Yeah. I mean... I-I..."

 

 

"You may go. It's getting late and the inspectors are changing shifts."

 

 

Clarke nodded, completely confused and lost in the small dialogue begun in a frightening way. She walked to the door, opening it and exiting quickly, not wanting to look back.

 

 

The empty, dimly lit corridor reminded her of the nights she had spent in the last few months where she always ran away to the refectory. She also remembered the night she began a new destiny in her life, destroying any dream she had had before stepping into the school, any desire to enjoy life without major obstacles. She could not imagine herself realizing her whole planned future by herself, not anymore. She could not see another image of herself without her pup in her arms."

 

 

God, she already caught wondering what she or he would be like.

 

 

She hated her instinctive, involuntary thoughts. She hated to imagine that her life would be automatically stuck in the rearing of her pup. She hated thinking she might look like the alpha who was waiting for her right now, along with Echo. She hated personally all the symptoms of pregnancy, she could not even think from the side that her puppy was growing up and that was good. She hated to think that her parents would never support her at that moment, which was hard truths.

 

 

And she hated, deeply, who had put her in this situation. She hated Lexa. She hated to remember the moments that passed and hated to remember that she was enjoying it. Being unconscious and in heat was his consolation for all the times he had felt an absurd pleasure. She hated to know that Lexa had wept in front of her, she had not been able to think about why she had witnessed it and how intimate it had been. She could, at the moment, kill Lexa with her own hands, completely hating the fact that Lexa was not ugly, she was annoyingly attractive.

 

 

But not for Clarke. She couldn't deny and say that Lexa was horrible, the alpha was beautiful, but she could never think of sleep again with her, or kissing her. Not even her instincts could sense an attraction to Lexa and Clarke, for the first time, thanked her conscience and her inner omega for their ideas.

 

 

Lexa was a few feet away, talking civilly with Echo as she ran her hands through her messy hair. Clarke wondered if she didn't have a brush or a comb, it was really necessary at times. She sighed, walking faster so she could enjoy her minutes of courage, drawing attention to the alpha and omega illuminated only by the moonlight.

 

 

"I thought you were lost. Or regretted it." Lexa murmured first. "Are you just gonna taking this?"

 

 

"Do I have to stop by the cafeteria to steal food for the remaining months or can you offer it to me?" snapped, irritated by the alpha.

 

 

"Okay, how about you guys go now? We have 5 minutes left until the other inspectors take this turn." Echo cuts off the tension settled.

 

 

"Right." Clarke nodded tiredly.

 

 

"Remember what I said, Lex." Echo turns her attention to her sister. "If you love Christopher, you do exactly as I told you."

 

 

"God, stop saying that name! I was twelve!" Lexa exclaims.

 

 

"I'll never get tired. Neither Bellamy, I've let him know when to say that." provokes with a smile. "Clarke, you'll be fine." comforts the omega, approaching for a hug. "If anything happens, Lexa has my number, and I'll figure out how I can go out every weekend to see you."

 

 

"Echo, this is not really necessary-"

 

 

"Shhh, just take care of yourself, Clarke!" She shakes her head, letting her hand slide to the omega's belly. Clarke grimaced, completely uncomfortable with the action, and quickly turned away in instinct. "Uh, sorry... But take good care of that little boy there too."

 

 

"It could be a girl." Clarke rebounds.

 

 

"I trust my instincts."

 

 

Clarke let out a low laugh, shaking her head. Lexa was already walking ahead, ignoring the omegas saying goodbye and heading toward the car parked on the track. Clarke took a deep breath and shook Echo's icy hands, then followed the alpha who seemed not to be in a good mood and politely opened the door for the omega to enter. She restrained a sarcastic remark, too physically tired for it.

 

 

"It's a long trip, three hours at least." Lexa says, getting into the driver's seat with her seat belt. "If you want to lie on the back seat..."

 

 

"Can you turn on the heater?" Clarke asks urgently, rubbing her hands to get a warmth.

 

 

"Of course..." Lexa arches her eyebrows, surprised at the interruption and the request. "Don't you want to sleep back there? It's late and you look tired."

 

 

"No."

 

 

"Okay." Lexa shrugs, turning on the engine of the car. "Are you alright?"

 

 

Clarke nods solemnly, lowering her gaze to her fingers playing merrily with each other. Her eyes were heavy, she would spare no effort to keep up any dialogue with Lexa and not accept lying in the back was too much, she knew, it would be a lot more comfortable than sitting, although the chair was deliciously soft. She took a deep breath, leaning her head on the window, the icy glass against her forehead made her move away a little, but she resumed her usual cold acquaintance. Lexa tried to make one last eye contact, but without success in the new position of the omega.

 

 

Clarke's countenance conveyed all the absurd tiredness she felt, Lexa could not help but notice how the omega's eyes blinked slowly as she drove, closing for a while and startled again. She wondered if she had already slept, stubbornly lying in a more comfortable place for her spine, but she did not take her eyes off the dark road, relieving herself when she had come through the boarding-house gate and saw no doorman as she had been promised.

 

 

Lexa let her shoulders relax, thanking mentally that Clarke was asleep and would not have to start a conversation that the blonde clearly ran away and avoided all the costs with her person. Silence was an assurance, the alpha could hear the calm heartbeats of the omega sleeping serene, the lights of the poles illuminating her face. Some blond strands rebelled from within the coke she had made, her lips parted in the air as her nose offered, Lexa could feel the pain Clarke would feel when he awakened in this uncomfortable position.

 

 

Lost in her thoughts, she continued to drive nonstop for the last two hours, was already strolling the Hudson Parkway when she heard some grunts by her side, then the blonde messy hair and lost blue eyes became accustomed to the light of the posts and tried to remember the last things that had happened.

 

 

"Where are we?" Clarke murmured in question, rubbing her eyes slowly.

 

 

"Arriving."

 

 

"I need names, Lexa."

 

 

"Right... You can look at the GPS, it's much easier." Lexa says quietly, turning the wheel.

 

 

Clarke takes her angry look to the shiny cell phone, where the GPS marks a turn to W 63rd St, and the time zone denouncing the dawn.

 

 

"Okay, what are we doing on the West Side?" The omega quickly asks, her body stiffening.

 

 

"I live here, Clarke."" Lexa murmured inattentively.

 

 

"Sure, and you started college this year... Are you a drug dealer or something?"

 

 

"No, God!

 

 

"Do you live alone?"

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

"Okay." Clarke bit her lip, content herself not to ask any more questions so as not to force an unwanted dialogue.

 

 

Lexa stopped the car, waiting a few seconds before turning off the engine and throwing her body back. She ran her hands over her face, yawning silently. They had not yet made any eye contact, Clarke chose to look further into the huge building they stood in front of and swallowed, still scrambled by Lexa's possible extreme elegance.

 

 

Both of them got out of the car, Lexa walking leding them and needing her bed, Clarke didn't know what was going on, relieved by the movement of people displaying lust in their necks, hands, looks, everything that could be perceived. She bit her lip again, a big nuisance running all over her body. She hated this kind of environment, growing in the middle already enough to decide she hated every snobby person arguing about her international accounts and how expensive the things she wore in her body.

 

 

Clarke stepped hesitantly into the elevator, to her great misfortune, emptied by the people leaving now. The ride on the elevator was quietly scary, the omega bothered with Lexa staring at her face, the alpha noticing the dark circles that didn't fit her face, her skin too pale against the strong white light. She felt uncomfortable with the waves of worry she'd felt as she stared at the figure of Clarke.

 

 

It had been a relief to Clarke when the elevator finally stopped, sounding an unnecessary and annoying whistle to her unhappy mood upon waking. She waited for Lexa to unlock the great white door of the light hallway, she imagined what was going on in the minds of architects as they placed a hundred light bulbs in one room, not imagining how it would irritate someone in their condition. Lexa slipped her hand on the doorknob and opened the door, then turned on the lights that were fortunately not as unpleasant as those in the hallway.

 

 

Clarke was not surprised when she came across the most ridiculously luxurious apartment in front of her, perfectly crafted in the hands of a professional, even the ornate furniture conveyed a pearly air.

 

 

Horrendously fancy, elegant, and Clarke hated it.

 

 

Great paintings dotted with various colors and shapes embellished differently and more agreeably, the smallest details embroidering the paintings on emeralds and other stones of which she definitely didn't know yet. The couch cushions had a wonderful fabric, she felt like sleeping clinging to them just by looking at the delicate lint. The useless chandelier - that the possibility of being made of crystals was one hundred and one percent - decorated the room and further enriching the room. She'd lost count when she set her eyes on the glass shelves, keeping drinks, glasses, and goblets glistening in the white light.

 

 

" Are you hungry?" Lexa asked from the kitchen, followed by a few audible noises of jingling objects.

 

 

Clarke bit his lip, her host shouting the word "yes." She did not answer, just followed where she was supposed to be in the kitchen and faced another room expressing unnecessary wealth.

 

 

There was a square table in the middle, but it was empty and only the nice decoration of small pots of flowers remained on it. And of course, a bottle of wine, why not? Lexa was behind the counter full of food now, some untidy cutlery, and she closed the refrigerator door after coming out with a bottle of milk in hand.

 

 

"I have a little bit of everything." She says casually, taking a piece of cheese and bringing it to her mouth. "What do you want?"

 

 

"A sandwich sounds great." responds. "And I can do it for myself." She adds when he sees Lexa picking up the bread at the end of the counter.

 

 

"Okay." Sit down and pick up a bowl again in the cupboard. "Are you feeling anything? You slept extremely uncomfortable for almost three hours."

 

 

"I'm fine."

 

 

"Good," she says, putting cereal in the bowl. "On monday we can see a doctor to start your prenatal care." She says and Clarke nods.

 

 

"Are you going to spend the weekend here?"

 

 

"Uh, it's my home, you know? I have nowhere else to go." Lexa laughs a little. "Tomorrow I have three classes, will you be okay alone here? It's going to be a lot of the time, I usually stay a lot on campus."

 

 

"I'll be fine." Clarke says. "Where will I sleep?"

 

 

"Well, there are six rooms here, you may have a choice."

 

 

"Of course." She nods with a laugh. "Is this really your apartment?"

 

 

"God, Clarke, I do not commit thefts or traffic drugs or people." Lexa argues with a spoonful of cereal and milk in her mouth. "It's in my name, dammit, but it's not mine... Uh, I did not buy it, I won, let's just say it."

 

 

"Won?"

 

 

"Yes. From my uncle."

 

 

Clarke nodded again, taking a bite of the sandwich she had made. It was good, even with the bittersweet taste between the cheese and peanut paste she'd passed to see a new blend.

 

 

"Clarke, I know you can't stand me, I don't think I can take your right about that." Lexa begins and catches the attention of the omega delighting in her food. "But I do not want us to stand back from one another, I need you to trust me."

 

 

Clarke doesn't stop her incredulous laugh. "Trust in you?"

 

 

"Clarke, I'm serious, please." Lexa asks. "We do not have to be friends or anything, but I need you to be aware that you have to trust me."

 

 

"First, 'we' should not exist even in supposition about you and me." Clarke smiles cynically. "And secondly, I'm only here because of you, from the beginning, Do you realize what I'm waiting for and what the future holds me?" She asks. "Years from now on, you will be graduaded and marrying some girl and rich model, which depends on money, not on oxygen to live. And I... Well, I'll be with my baby growing up, without him or her knowing why its other parent is not there for its future, but she did not have the dignity to assume and I'll be happy, because at least I hope I don't make mistakes with this pup as I did to myself."

 

 

"Clarke, breathe." Lexa asks, incredulous with everything that came out of the omega. "I-I... If you only knew half of it, Clarke, you'd understand."

 

 

"So tell me! I'm not gonna guess, Lexa."

 

 

"I can't." She answers sadly, feeling tears welt her eyes.

 

 

"Then we don't have to be anything, like you said, and no, I won't trust you." Clarke yells, rising from the kitchen. "Good night, Lexa."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. xx


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa start a light talk... or kind of!

 

 

Clarke woke up inspired, vivid with ideas and thoughts that she would love to share with someone-though this reality was too far from what she now lived. It was a complex blend of her feelings, from the most promiscuous to the most determined, she could not say for sure who was in charge when she tried to deal with her problems. Her emotions were a big problem, alongside with the idea that there would never be a way she could manage to confront her demons seemed more comforting to her.

 

 

The walls were decorated wIth beautiful and interesting paintings was a high point for your inspiration to continue. The room she'd been sleeping in was clothed with the worst expensive pieces she could imagine, but she couldn't see the right to complain about the bed that had provided her with an incredible night's sleep compared as the one she had spent in the boarding school, was excellently unique and too satisfying to find words to describe. Her back groaned in satisfaction as she stood up, her body looking at a state she couldn't remember the last time she rested so well.

 

 

She took her steps quickly to the bathroom, eliminating all the contents of her bladder that had no other way but always full, her condition worsened lately as she entered the twelfth week of gestation. Her back ached absurdly, just as exorbitant exhaustion took over the full extent of her body, leaving her at times completely unable to even get out of bed-only in the housE where she put her whole empty stomach out.

 

 

It was cold beneath her bare feet had given a shiver down her body, only then she had noticed the rain falling heavily outside. The hazy sky did not stop the rain, a gloomy aneivo that seemed not to have begun now and there was no exact time to stop. A brief whimper came from her lips, she hated rainy weather.

 

 

"Please, we have to get along now." She whispered, her hand instantly caressing her belly. "I hate thunder, but do not make me look like a whiny brat, that's all you've given me lately."

 

 

Clarke holds her lips between her teeth, feeling stupid for being used to the idea of carrying a baby. Her puppy. It was surreal, she didn't realize that this pup would get out one day from her, that she would have to assume all the mother's responsibilities.

 

 

She earns her an answer to his bewildered thoughts, a large, uncomfortable snore in her belly, denouncing that last night's sandwich - which she had gone to for the nightfall discharge - had not been considerably satisfying. With a low chuckle, she goes out the door, hugging her body in pajamas of sweatpants.

 

 

The lights are on, even if it was daytime, the blackened clouds presumably would not light the apartment in the best way. Her steps unveiled and meticulous with a great hesitation as to where she should go or what she was supposed to do. She was hungry, had not eaten properly the night before and now would not hesitate to attack her hostess's refrigerator.

 

 

Lexa.

 

 

The blonde didn't know if the alpha would be in the apartment, whether she had gone to college as she mentioned friendly last night, or whether the rain had prevented her from completing her plans. She hoped not. She could not get a tiny bit of the desire to have another dialogue with the brunette, it had been embarrassing enough for Clarke to blame her instincts for acting so rude to someone she seemed to want to accommodate.

 

 

The pleasing indulgence that spilled down the hallway caused another painful snort in her stomach. She didn't even let her mind into a state of alertness as she hurried to the kitchen, trying to identify what the scent might be with the mixture of ingredients her nose could not make it, but she didn't seem to complain.

 

 

She reached the kitchen, climbing up the three steps decorated by a small, very soft white rug, her feet, which once had the icy floor of the room where she had slept, thanked her for the warmth of the kitchen. Lexa's vision behind the counter where they made a brief meal yesterday frightened her slightly, holding her breath as she slowly and hesitantly approached the alpha, who noticed her shy presence in the kitchen and offered a weak smile.

 

 

"Good Morning." Her voice sounds low and distracted.

 

 

Clarke swallows, trying to look at what she cooked in the stove, but she didn't get any success with the counter too high to see.

 

 

"Good morning," she answers. "I'm hungry." She announces without hesitation.

 

 

"Uh, I'm cooking something..." She murmured. "Not very usual, I like to try new things, I hope you like it."

 

 

"Okay."

 

 

"Did you sleep well?" She asked.

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

Lexa nods, adding something else to the frying pan. Clarke was playing with her fingers between the napkin in her hands, patiently waiting for the unknown breakfast, wondering if she would like the new flavor the alpha mentioned.

 

 

The thunderstorms outside made her shudder, biting her lips hard because she still had this effect. She didn't like rainy days much, when everything was clouded and dreadful, along with the lightning and thunder without end; Her ears were sensitive, she couldn't help it. Perhaps it was a mere incoherent excuse to justify her fear, but doesn't matter, Clarke had never had the nerves to handle these days and to make sure she didn't need to fear anything, that it was just a fucking passing cloud.

 

 

Her head was low as she tried to ignore another thunderous thunder, even Lexa was startled by the abrupt stampede, staring at the glass windows that gave her the full view of the entire city. She murmured something and then rummaged through the food, then turned off the stove. Clarke clutched her fingers tightly in the cloth in her lap, slowly relaxing as the sound faded from her thoughts, trying her best to disguise her moment of panic.

 

 

"Well, it's basically scrambled eggs with potatoes and some extra vegetables," Lexa says taking two plates. "Tomato, onion, some greens too. I made pancakes to accompany, um, in case you do not like it."

 

 

"Looks good."

 

 

"Yes, I did it once, but it lacked some ingredients." She says. "My old housekeeper taught me many things, though I usually only have time on the weekends when I don't go out."

 

 

"Andrea?"

 

 

"Uh... yes." Lexa frowns. "You know her?"

 

 

"She was a great friend of my sleepless nights." Clarke says calmly. "We talked a lot, but Echo told me she took care for you."

 

 

"Oh."

 

 

"She's an amazing cook."

 

 

"Yes, she is, I miss her a lot." agrees Lexa. "I would very much like her to live with me again when I graduated or when I had a family..." she said. "Uh ... sorry, I said too much-"

 

 

"It's alright." Clarke shrugged. "It's not what I want with you."

 

 

"Right." The alpha takes a deep breath, taking the dishes neatly to the table. "Do you want juice, water...?"

 

 

"Juice."

 

 

She goes back behind the counters, opening the refrigerator and lowering it a little to reach a jar. Clarke looks at her plate, it was a good sight and it smelled great, she could admit. She reached the spoons left on the table and straightened to rummage the plate, taking a small portion to taste. The taste was a salty divine mixture, and certainly very healthy for her state, she wondered if Lexa had done so on purpose.

 

 

"It tastes very good." Clarke admitted, bringing another spoon to her mouth.

 

 

Lexa came back with a smile on her lips, carrying a jug of juice and two glasses. "Thank you, it's good that you liked it."

 

 

"How am I going to call Echo? No cell phones are allowed in boarding school." Clarke asked starting a new subject, her mouth half full.

 

 

"Uh, well, it's not allowed, but they always do. And also our... mother can let her use the school's or have one."

 

 

"Your mother's the headmistress, I know."

 

 

"Yes, ...adoptive mother."

 

 

"She's still your mother."

 

 

"She's still my mother." She agreed. "But I still have little contact with my birth mother, though Indra does not like it very much."

 

 

"I understand."

 

 

"Do you want to call Echo now?"

 

 

"No," she denied. "It was just a question, I talked to her not twenty-four hours ago."

 

 

"Believe me, she's clinging to the phone now waiting for you to call her."

 

 

"Uh, I don't understand so much concern for someone she doesn't even know." Clarke shrugs, remembering the times she was rude to Echo.

 

 

"Echo always had this instinct to help others, and she was very hurt because of that." Lexa says. "You're the first one she completely helps and has no intention of hurting her or stepping into her feelings."

 

 

"I kinda know? She told me a lot about her life, but I did not quite understand."

 

 

"Did you talk to each other a lot?"

 

 

"Not much, just when she insisted long enough for a long talk." Says. "I was more close to my roommate, but she... I don't know, I don't know why I treated her badly yesterday, it's just that sometimes  with her i feel overwhelmed. Not the good way."

 

 

"Hey, i get that." Lexa comforts her. "Overwhelmed in what way?"

 

 

"I cannot explain it, but it seemed she wanted to control me." She says. "And she wanted me to... do an abortion."

 

 

"Oh..." Lexa nods slowly, digesting the information. "I also proposed that to you. I'm sorry."

 

 

"It's okay, but you're the mother of this pup too..." Clarke argues. "She is nothing, just a friend, you can put your opinion on this, although it does not mean that it will make me happy or I will accept."

 

 

"I see, you're right."

 

 

One more rumble of thunder frightens both, causing Clarke to drop the cutlery from her hands, the noise fading into the high noises of lightning. Lexa shook her head, caught by surprise by the noise, then cursed the rainy days that kept her from leaving the house.

 

 

"Are you alright?" Lexa asks as she sees the omega paralyzed, her forehead wrinkling toward her.

 

 

"Yeah." She stammered low, swallowing hard.

 

 

"Are you sure? You look pale..."

 

 

"I-I... don't like thunder much." She admits. "But I'm fine."

 

 

"Oh, you're afraid?" She asked rising from her chair, tentatively approaching the omega.

 

 

"Not afraid... I just do not like it." She lied shrugging.

 

 

"I get that, you finished eating?" She asks again.

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

"I have a room where you could not hear the thunder, two actually sound approvals." Lexa says. "One is a music room and the other is a movie room, I have not used either of them for some time, if you want to go..."

 

 

" That would be nice." Clarke nods, rising carefully.

 

 

"I'd say go to the movie room, have several movie options there, you can choose some." she proposes.

 

 

"You... Um, are you going to watch them too?"

 

 

"Oh... no, no. I need to leave soon."

 

 

"In that rain? It's kind of dangerous, isn't it?"

 

 

"Yes, I know, but I really have to go, so I have no choice."

 

 

Clarke nodded, feeling a little more relieved to have to be alone in the room. She wouldn't know what to do if she was with Lexa watching a movie, the brunette liked to talk and the omega was starting to see no problem with that, but ran away from all her plans she had made the day before. She could not lower her guard for a minute or let her emotions float away, believing she and her other mother could have a friendship.

 

 

She liked movies, she liked watching them a lot. She quickly remembered the times when her family rarely came together to watch a movie after dinner and the times she had tired of marathoning with Riley, spending a great deal of time commenting on the movie and making jokes. She could not do that to Lexa, of course.

 

 

"May I?" Lexa asks when she places her hand on Clarke's lower back, still not leaning forward waiting for an omega consent.

 

 

Clarke intends with the almost touch, her body shuddering completely in instinct with the idea of having someone touch her. Even without right-thinking, she nodded remotely and hesitantly, letting Lexa guide her around the apartment to show where the room would be where she would watch a movie. And Lexa was dangerously close, she didn't like that. The omega could smell all the alpha's pheromones exhaling, as well as her pleasant and comforting scent, it was a relief to smell that scent as she carried the alpha's pup, which brought calm to both of them.

 

 

The room where they entered after walking through the apartment was amazing. It was well illuminated by lights identical to those in a real theater, casting cool shadows with their bodies on the walls, as well as warming around where it was positioned. A cold breeze churned the body of the omega, just as the whole room had the usual cool air and she could see the air conditioning on the wall. There was a glorious sleeper sofa in the middle of the room, crammed with overly inviting pillows and duvets, at a great distance from the large screen positioned in the center of the wall, covering any trace of what lay behind.

 

 

Clarke gasped in complete ecstasy internally, her excitement not holding still and flipping a small curve to her lips.

 

 

"This is amazing." Praised the omega, Lexa smiled in response, coming forward and looking around.

 

 

"Well, it's all clean." Announces after one checked in the room. "There's a fridge behind the door, and in the cupboards there are some snacks... which obviously would not be healthy for you now."

 

 

"Obviously."

 

 

"Then if you want to do something in the kitchen, feel free." Lexa suggests. "There's not much of a thing because, like I said, I do not spend much time at home and always end up eating on the street or asking for some food." She giggles. "Which is not healthy too, but if you want to order some food-"

 

 

"Lexa, it's okay, I'm okay. Thank you." Clarke swallows hard, then thanks. "Where are the movies?"

 

 

"Uh, right, they're all on the laptop... Just turn on the screen and choose."

 

 

"Okay. Thanks."

 

 

"Right." Lexa nodded, watching Clarke sit up discreetly on the couch, almost fading between the thick sheets and the pillows. "I won't take too long... I guess. Have a good time, Clarke."

 

 

Clarke offers a minimal smile, turning her attention to the TV still off and the controls on the coffee table with open bullet papers. There was a notebook with a leather cover, accompanied by a pen on top, and her curiosity rose quickly, grateful that Lexa had already locked the bedroom door and left her alone to snoop.

 

 

She bit her lip, a little war within herself between opening or not opening the strange and intriguing notebook, but in the end she chose to ignore her whole damn and curious conscience by turning on the TV and clicking on the first movie that appeared in the suggestions. It was a horror movie, now she regretted it by letting her impulse choose as her mind floated back to curiosity about the notebook that probably could not be anything but silly college notes.

 

 

At last, clumsy, she sank deeper and deeper between the sheets with every fright the film gave, no longer able to endure the torture that was in despair of the main character. She sighed, feeling her eyes weigh heavily, which always happened when she snuggled somewhere comfortable lately. Damn pregnancy symptoms, she thought that approaching week 13 would already reduce most of the symptoms, but she seemed to be mistaken, or her host liked to cause discomfort early.

 

 

This idea frightened her.

 

 

 

 

xx

 

 

 

 

 

Clarke paced the apartment corridors lazily, her belly complaining of hunger once more, and the clock on the wall was almost 6pm, and shock crashed through her, thinking she had slept since morning. She felt completely dampen, her steps slow to the kitchen room took longer than she expected, or she had not noticed how big the apartment was and the distance between the movie room and the kitchen.

 

 

She struggled to open the refrigerator door, still unable to open it with a single pull, she watched all the food that had gone through a great analysis of her brain. A bucket of unfinished fried chicken drew her great attention, bending over to reach for the food and in the process almost banging her head on the refrigerator door. She whimpered in grunts as her back snapped in her movements.

 

 

The bucket fit divinely in the microwave, the omega sighed in relief as she pressed the buttons and watched the plate turn, yearning to have the unusual taste in her mouth. Henry ate most of the time, always offered to the girl and both delighted the taste as they laughed at some story or just watched something in the man's room.

 

 

She missed the eldest, did not even wonder what the man's reaction would be to her current situation, she had to urgently contact him and have his great support in it. The first salty piece of the chicken in her mouth was deliciously savored along with the sauce that soiled her. Her body sat on the floor in a frenzy, smiling weak with the wonderful taste and that brought her great memories.

 

 

"Someone's really hungry." A familiar voice rumbled through the room, scaring the omega almost hidden beneath the counters.

 

 

"Sorry, uh... yes."

 

 

"Don't apologize, it's okay." Lexa smiled amused at the image of the blonde completely grimy and with her pink cheeks.

 

 

"I slept a lot, I had no idea about the time inside the room."

 

 

"It happened to me once." The alpha shrugged.

 

 

"Lexa?" Another voice echoed in the house, then her figure flashed and glanced at Clarke and Lexa, one eyebrow arched. The tall blond woman approached Lexa, a black overcoat giving her a superior, intimidating figure, as well as a heavy makeup on her eyes. Her scent didn't hit Clarke's nostrils to find out what the genre she was. "Hello, little thing on the floor."

 

 

"Uh, Clarke..." Lexa opened her mouth to say something, but closed it, turning to the girl with a sweet smile. "Can you please wait for me in the bedroom? We will talk later."

 

 

"Always pushing me out of your direct subjects, one day I would claim my rights, Lex." The blonde shook her head, still smiling and walking away from her.

 

 

"I don't do this." Lexa defends herself. "Do not break anything!"

 

 

"I can't promise you that." She shouted back.

 

 

"Sorry about that, it's impossible sometimes." The alpha apologized, and Clarke nodded, annoyed that someone else had seen her in a shameful moment.

 

 

"It's ok..."

 

 

"Did you say you woke up now? Did you not have a lunch?"

 

 

Clarke shakes her head.

 

 

"This is not good, not even for an omega who is not carrying pups. To no one, actually."

 

 

"I didn't eat properly at the boarding school too, I ate when most students were in class and then have 2 or rarely 3 meals a day."

 

 

"God, Clarke! How did you not lose that baby? You may even have anemia, I'm sure you did not leave that cubicle that was your room either." Lexa looked irritated.

 

 

"My bad." said shyly.

 

 

"Right... we have two days until Monday, the most we can do is eat healthier things possible."

 

 

"Sorry." Clarke chuckled with the squishy chicken in her hands.

 

 

Clarke stopped hrt laughter when she realized how comfortable her new dialogue with the alpha was. Sometimes she was not fully conscious, the words simply flowed, and the guilt spreading in her chest ceased more by the way she had been rude when she just wanted to help, as well as how she believed she was redeeming herself through Echo through collaboration for the good of the nephew of the other omega.

 

 

That. She could redeem herself for Echo.

 

 

"So... who is she?" Clarke asked nonchalantly, taking another piece of chicken to her mouth.

 

 

"Ah... Uh, a friend."

 

 

"Are you going to have sex with your friend?" Clarke smiled in amusement, knowing how wrong that was coming from her lips.

 

 

"What..? Clarke..." Lexa gawked, staring at the omega cross-legged on the floor. "Okay, what's going on...?"

 

 

"What?"

 

 

"You..."

 

 

"Sorry, I just wanted to sound more comfortable and friendly." Clarke felt her cheeks flush, lowering her gaze.

 

 

"Oh... Oh, it's just weird." Lexa quickly says. "Yesterday you could kill me and today you're friendly with me, is this some kind of game?"

 

 

"No, but that still does not mean I want to be your friend before and after my baby is born."

 

 

"Hah... Right." She smiled, shaking her head. "Then we'll be what?"

 

 

"I don't know."

 

 

"Friends would be good, Clarke."

 

 

"I cannot forgive you for what you done to me." the omega snapped.

 

 

"I do not expect your forgiveness, if you want and feel ready for it, I'll be here to receive it, but it's not something I really hope for." Lexa admitted, leaning her elbows on the counter. "I've never had a problem like this-"

 

 

"A problem?"

 

 

"Sorry, you're not a problem,"

 

 

"No, I listened pretty well." Clarke cut her off. "You created this 'problem', you're the only one to blame here!"

 

 

"I know, I know, sorry, I say things without thinking."

 

 

"It's alright, Lexa, I do not need you to stop thinking you consider me a problem." She shrugs. "But remember, you're to blame."

 

 

"Yes I know."

 

 

"Great."

 

 

"It's just that with all the omegas I've ever been, you're the first to put me in such a situation. And of course, you're just like this because I invaded your moment, I know, you can blame me as many times as you want if it makes you better."

 

 

"No, it does not make me feel better."

 

 

"We can only get at least something civilized when you realize that you can't discount all the hatred in me cause I regret everything I've done to you and I deserve it, when you know and wish I deserve it." Lexa's voice sounds weak. "But you're not like that, are you? You can not hate someone, it's a very strong feeling for you, I can see that."

 

 

"You don't know me, you're far from knowing me." Clarke bites her lips. "But you're right, I cannot hate you, it does not suit me, but not because it's you... I just cannot have that feeling in my life, not anymore."

 

 

"So don't hate me, I do not ask you to be my friend, just don't do something that doesn't do you good." Lexa approaches the sitting omega, crouching beside her with a napkin in her hands. "For now, you're my responsibility."

 

 

"A weight you have to deal with."

 

 

"No, I'm not angry with you, nor in my dreams could I have that right." She denies quickly, her hand curling around the left cheek of the omega. "I did it to you, it's the least I can do... I lived until ten years old with my biological mother, she even taught me good things to do." Lexa swallowed hard as the words slipped through her mouth, wiping the grease Clarke had on herself. "I passed this on to Echo, she just does it in a more ... open way, and almost always, treating as a priority helping others and she has a big problem in forgetting herself, I do not agree with that."

 

 

"I realized that, she scared me a little.

 

 

Lexa lets out a laugh, the tension relieving herself a little in the almost intimate dialogue. "She can easily frighten others."

 

 

"Not you." Clarke says softly. "You do not seem to like intimidate people."

 

 

"Uhm... I do not like it, but I do it when necessary." responds. "I think it's an alpha's thing."

 

 

"Defending your ego?"

 

 

"What? No!" Lexa laughs. "Maybe... I mean no."

 

 

"Thanks." Clarke whispers gratefully as Lexa finishes wiping her mouth, handing the napkin to the omega.

 

 

"You're welcome." Lexa reaches for the omega to rise. She accepts the help, smiling weakly. "Well, my name is Alexandria Woods, I'm 18 and I'm a business school student." Smiling, the alpha reaches out again.

 

 

The omega looks confused at the hand and the face of the brunette by the words spoken, but her face lights up in a funny way, hiding everything in a sigh and a suspicious look.

 

 

"Clarke Griffin." She shakes Lexa's hand, nodding slightly.

 

 

"Glad to meet you, Mrs. Griffin, but how little information."

 

 

"That's all I can say." She replies with a restrained smile. "For now."

 

 

"Oh, right, Mrs..." Lexa nodded, undoing her handshake and taking her hand to bring it to her lips, giving it a kiss. "It's better this way, since you're more reserved."

 

 

Clarke cast her an unbelievable look and let out a weak laugh, pulling her hand from the alpha's touch.

 

 

Well, she thinks consciously, maybe it was not hard to get along with Lexa.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you guys think about this bonding time so far?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke goes to the doctor and meets Anya.

 

 

The frigid biting air blew all over Clarke's body, which, even protected by two thick coats, had felt the shiver run through her body through the tissues. The white room decorated with various figures and illustrations on the wall, directing the stages of a baby and pregnancy, as well as posters and posters providing tips and information of frequent questions. There was a usual paper-covered stretcher, some gadgets she did not identify, and multiple objects over the shelves, just like the table where the Doctor waited for the omega with a smile that seemed to be reassuring.

 

 

Try again, Clarke thought.

 

 

He was a man of advanced age, she couldn't tell the exact age. His white beard covered his jaw, matching the gray color of his short hair, and his blue eyes matched the omega's, but the man's pleasing appearance made her no less terrified. He was a beta, there was nothing to fear, what terrified the omega was to be about to discover that her situation would no longer be something surreal or that she could ignore.

 

 

And _Lexa_. The alpha was with her, after an internal fight Clarke could see from afar, the alpha had no intention of entering the room, she would just wait while Clarke held the bomb alone and then they would go home and eat something before Lexa left again. But the brunette had entered with her, visibly nervous, trying to show her indifference and tranquility to the omega about to faint at her side, breathing heavily.

 

 

"Good morning, Mrs...?" The smiling doctor asked, reaching for either of them.

 

 

Lexa stepped forward, taking the man's hand and squeezing lightly, forcing a small smile. " _Ms_ Woods. Alexandria Woods."

 

 

"Oh, right, we've talked on the phone." He nodded, indicating the seats at the front for both to sit. "Is that you...?"

 

 

"Clarke." The omega just said, biting her inner cheek.

 

 

"Alexandria, I understand what your uncle did for me and my family, but I cannot do it again." The man says with a nervous look. "It was very risky last time, both for the patient and for me to be discovered, your uncle knew the risks and wanted to continue... I hope you understand and don't make the same mistake as him."

 

 

"I did not agree with what he done." Lexa responds sharply. "I didn't even know he was going to do it, I would never have allowed it. My surname does not define me, Dr. Harris."

 

 

"Sorry, that's not what I meant, it's just that... I cannot commit another crime." He responds quietly. "Look at her." He shifts his gaze to Clarke, completely confused. "She's terrified, I don't even need exams to know how much risk-"

 

 

"She will not abort, Dr. Harris, I'm not here to repeat the shit my uncle does."

 

 

"Oh sorry-"

 

 

"Are you specializing in abortion?" Clarke's voice comes out in a low, almost choked noise.

 

 

"No! No, by God, I cherish life." The man denied it promptly. "It's not a subject I'd like to talk about, and we do not even need it. The subject is now you and your puppy, I can smell you."

 

 

"So this conversation..." Clarke insists, glancing between the two people in front of her.

 

 

"It's not what you're thinking, it's complicated." Lexa comforts her. "I have nothing to do with it."

 

 

"Right."

 

 

"Clarke wants to start prenatal care, Dr."

 

 

"Oh, sure, sure, that's good." He nods. "Do you have any idea how long you've been?"

 

 

"Twelve weeks, I guess." Clarke replies. She still felt immensely bothered by the conversation between alpha and beta.

 

 

"This is a quite time, have you discovered the pregnancy now or ...?"

 

  
"I couldn't have coming before."

 

 

"Okay, but it's still early, that's good at least. Sit down. Let's start with the initial tests, blood count, RH factor, I'd ask for blood glucose, but you're not fasting." Says the man. "Serology is important, I hope you do not mind giving us two syringes of your blood." He joked. "Reactions to toxoplasmosis or rubella were to be repeated next month, but we will have to postpone it for you is already twelve weeks, so with this we have a few others and finally a morphological ultrasound, also given to the time of gestation."

 

 

"I'll wait outside." Lexa mutters, her attention locked on the phone, her expression not that good.

 

 

The alpha leaves the room quickly, glancing once at Clarke and nodding before leaving, closing the door with unnecessary force. The doctor watched the scene, now with the glassed on his face to write on the paper on the table, he stares at the omega with a small smile.

 

 

"Let's measure your pressure." informs you by removing the appliance from the drawer and unrolling it. "Then we check your vital signs and your weight, so we'll go for the rest of the exams, right?"

 

 

"Yes," she said, stunned. "Is this going to take long?"

 

 

"Measure your pressure? No-"

 

 

"No, all the exams..."

 

 

"Oh, it may take some time, but it's necessary." He stated. "Do you have any commitments?"

 

 

"No, I just... I do not really like hospitals."

 

 

"I see, it's not really cool, but it's good to be careful about health."

 

 

"But you had done an abortion." points out.

 

 

"Can we... Um, not talk about it?" He asked awkwardly. "It's a thing from the past, I would never do it again. I'm sorry for commenting earlier, I'm afraid I assumed the wrong things about your mate."

 

 

"Oh... She's not... We... We're not mated." Clarke replies.

 

 

"No? This is bad... Having to wait for your pregnancy to go through to be able to get mated usually causes arguments in many couples like that." - says removing the sphygmomanometer from the omega. "You know, jealous of other alphas who seldom want omegas with litters that are not mated. And even those who do not care about it, alphas have the fragile ego most of the time."

 

 

"We're not going to bite each other." Clarke swallows.

 

 

"Oh... is it not her pup?"

 

 

"Y-Yes, but we're not going there anyway." She stutters and shrugs. "She... She made it clear that we can not be mates. I do not care, it's something..."

 

 

"I see, I understand." He nodded with a small smile. "How old are you, Clarke?"

 

 

"Uh ... sixteen."

 

 

He looks up from his glasses, stopping to write. "You're a minor..."

 

 

"Yes." She bit her lip. "Um..."

 

 

"I need your parents' signature so I can continue with the prenatal, Ms. ...?"

 

 

"Wait, what?!" Clarke opens her mouth to breathe faster. "I-I... I mean, can't we just go on? My parents are far away, they-"

 

 

"No, I need your documents and the signature of your parents in agreement with the continuation of the pregnancy without a partner and you are being underage." She responds politely. "Your surname...?"

 

 

"I can't do that." She bites her lips again, her nervousness perspiring. "Please... I just need to know if my baby is okay." She asks in a choked voice.

 

 

"It's the law, ma'am, I cannot monitoring your pregnancy without following the rules, the case gets worse with your underage... I'm sorry."

 

 

"If there's anything I can do to see if my baby is healthy, Dr., please."

 

 

"Your parents... Do they know you're here?" He asks slowly. "Do they know you're pregnant?"

 

 

"No," she says honestly. "And they cannot know, they wouldn't accept it, I'm not sure what they would do, but it would not be good. I have nowhere else to run, Dr... I only have my total concern for my puppy, that's all that matters to me."

 

 

"I cannot offer you more than one ultrasound, okay?" He sighs, running his hand over his face and watching the weeping omega nod quickly. "Sit there."

 

 

Her clumsy steps to the chair showed all her nervousness of the moment. She was relieved by her tense muscles, despairing uncontrollably for a chance to find out what the puppy was like. _Her_ puppy.

 

 

And Lexa's.

 

 

She didn't know why the brunette had entered the room together with her to leave soon after, without even helping her in the fact that they obviously would not legalize a sequence of inquiries into a minor without the parents' awareness. And that was bullshit. She also didn't know why the other woman's sudden departure and grumpiness frightened her internally because she thought she would stay, a familiar face-even if she could not easily forgive it-would have relieved all the accumulated nervousness and  formed even more with the doctor's hesitation in giving her at least a modicum of information on how her baby was doing.

 

 

The gel touched her skin like little pebbles of ice, or a moment of distraction where he had dropped the glass of ice water on top of herself, were great comparisons. Her belly was bulging, she could clearly notice now, almost curling her lips in a big smile. The device flew from the doctor's hands to her abdomen, the image on the computer starting to form deconcentrated, Clarke could have a medical mother, but she had never learned to fully understand what an ultrasound was like. He adjusted his glasses sliding from his face, frowning as he shifted position of the device and arched his body forward, trying to probably have a better view.

 

 

Clarke's heart was pounding, biting her lips in immediate concern at the man's delay to speak. He sighs, moving his free hand to squeeze something in the machine, and then a low sound resonates through the room, in a frequency with a rhythm, almost serene. The pause between the beats was minimal, but possible to recognize easily, causing a strangely new feeling on the omega.

 

 

It was real.

 

 

It was fucking real. She was carrying a puppy, she would have a puppy, she would be a mother. All reality fell upon her with no sympathy at all, the air that came out of her lips out of the pain of the blow, the shock of reality still traversing all her existing cells to her last hair.

 

 

She couldn't help the tears. Her long lashes blinking at each other as tears sprouted down her face. She envied the doctor's lethargy, her heart was pounding now, the effort she was trying not to freak out or something was great, but it was not something she felt she could do either. Her hands went to her abdomen still with the device covering a small part, gently touching the cold and sticky place with the tips of the fingers, making circular movements slowly to regulate their emotions, as if this stood out bigger than the shock not yet surpassed.

 

 

"Congratulations... It's your puppy." The man cleared his throat. "Healthy, as far as possible."

 

 

Clarke came out of the trance immediately, raising her eyes to the doctor as soon as the words had spoken.

 

 

"You have a chance to lose that baby, big chances." He says quietly. "He's got a normal size for twelve weeks, but you're not doing well at all." He explains. "I do not even need a blood test to say you probably have anemia."

 

 

"Can I lose my pup because of anemia?" She ask confused. "That's... It's got some treatment, right?"

 

 

"Yes, but look, it's not just about it." He says by taking a deep breath. "Your uterus is not one hundred percent formed, it is premature given your age obviously, but strong enough to reach the end of the pregnancy... If you take great care to make it possible."He hands a paper for the omega to clean herself. "You would need at least three or four heats for your body to be fully developed, ready and healthy to have frequent sex or carry a puppy. There are those who say that from the first heat their body is already ready, they can receive a child or tie theirselves to someone else... Well, in parts they are right, but it is not recommended at all, there are many risks that are ignored."

 

 

"What are... the chances of losing my pup?" She asks again, holding the crying painfully in her throat.

 

 

"If you treat the anemia, the chances decrease to 40%." He states. "Anemia cannot make you lose your puppy, but it can lead to premature birth. If you join a deep anemia with your inner body not yet fully developed, preterm birth is obvious and the risk of miscarriage increases, but you've already gone through the first three months that are the worst for that to happen and that's a good thing."

 

 

"Can I still have it sooner than the recommended?"

 

 

"Yes, I can't lie to you." Take off his glasses. "I would tell you urgently to get permission from your parents to continue to be consulted and to be sure that this pup will arrive in the world."

 

 

"I cannot ..." She says in a choked voice. "But thank you, I don't know how to thank you enough for making me aware of these things."

 

 

"It's really okay. I'm worried you won't have the recommended follow-up... This may be dangerous for you."

 

 

"I know, I'm afraid I'll have to find a way and figure out a way to take care of myself properly."

 

 

"I hope you do."

 

 

Clarke nods quietly, getting up from the litter uncomfortable and lowering her blouse, resting her hand on the abdomen hidden by the sweatshirt. The doctor sighs, returning to visualize the papers on the table possibly being about other patients. She follows in her footsteps to the door, closing her eyes tightly before opening it and having the sight of a Lexa with the phone still in her hands, typing hastily. There were three more pregnant women in the waiting room, one talking to her smiling alpha, stroking her huge belly hand in hand with the man. Clarke almost felt uncomfortable with the scene, wondering if it would ever happen to her.

 

 

"Hey... How did it go?" Lexa gets up and approaches the omega. "Are you alright?"

 

 

"It was good." She nodded. "And it wasn't, but I'm fine... As much as possible."

 

 

"What do you mean? Do you have any problem?"

 

 

"Yes, anemia."

 

 

"That's kind of obvious."

 

 

"Right... And I'll probably have a premature birth, which is a big risk if I do not have a proper treatment." She says as they both walk out of the hospital. "I can't have prenatal without my parents' permission."

 

 

"What?!" Lexa shouts. "That... son of a bitch."

 

 

"Lexa! We're in a hospital!"

 

 

"I'm sorry." She murmured. "It's just... this is the only doctor who could do me a favor and get you an appointment without the papers."

 

 

"Well, consultation is one thing, Lexa. Prenatal care is completely different."

 

 

"Shit." She swears again. "But you're well?"

 

 

"Yes, in parts, as I said."

 

 

"And the baby?"

 

 

"Right size, with normal heartbeat..."

 

 

"Good." She nods, opening the car door to the omega. "We'll find a way, okay?" She says as she enters the car. "I'm going after some help, you're going to do this prenatal."

 

 

"Okay."

 

 

"And... We're going to have a little problem." Lexa says biting her lower lip.

 

 

"What?"

 

 

"Luna Tehrani is my neighbor when she is not harassing everyone at boarding school." Reveals. "And now it's the 'vacation' week before the exams, I'm not prepared psychologically." The irritation in the alpha's voice is visible. "Get ready for Echo, too."

 

 

"Dammit."

 

 

"Yes..."

 

 

"But Luna was my roommate, I barely talked to her and I have nothing to fear or her." Clarke shrugs, but then she whimpers. "Echo's probably going to want to sleep with me."

 

 

"Well, if you do not mind Luna's ridiculous parties and hear any strangers whining all night, congratulations, you're the most pacifist person on earth."

 

 

"You brought someone else to do the same thing two days ago." Clarke snaps. "It's not a big deal."

 

 

"Uh, sorry, you don't understan-"

 

 

"You don't have to explain anything to me, I'm not your mother." She laughs.

 

 

"Okay, but that's not what happened, please."

 

 

"Okay, that does not change anything in my life at all."

 

 

"Ouch."

 

 

"Can we... Um, stop by the supermarket? You have almost nothing in your apartment now."

 

 

"I'm sorry, I'm terrible with supplies, we can." She laughed nervously, folding the steering wheel. "Are you are hungry?"

 

 

"Yes, but I want to try to prepare something."

 

 

'Trying does not sound good to me. Even my stomach disagrees."

 

 

"Then buy something for you, because what I have in mind is unpleasant." Says patient. "But it sounds wonderful to me right now."

 

 

"Okay, so I'm definitely going to buy something for myself."

 

 

Lexa skirts the steering wheel of the car again, arranging her body otherwise on the seat, stopping the car at the sight of the red reflecting signal. Clarke is in the almost usual position when she is in the car, her forehead resting against the windowpane, as if she were craving something out. The brunette stretches out her hand to play the radio, turning it on and listening to the voice of some commentator speaking gossips about some pop singer and soon changes, trying to find some good station - which rarely found in the present day.

 

_"My mother told me I should go and get some therapy_

_I asked the doctor: can you find out what is wrong with me?_

_I do not know why I want to be with every girl I meet_

_I can not control it, yeah, I know it's taking over me_ ..." - Lexa finds the rhythm of the song, whispering softly tapping her fingers on the steering wheel. - " _I'm going crazy_..."-

 

 

"Really, Lexa?" Clarke grimaces, holding back her laughter as she looks at the distracted alpha.

 

 

"I know you want to sing along too, you don't have to be shy." provokes, her attention doesn't deviate from the lane. " _Can't contain it_ ... Come on, I know you know the lyrics ... _So tell me what I should do_..."

 

 

" _She said, hey, it's alright. Does it make you feel alive_?" Clarke's almost losing its rhythm.

 

 

" _Do not look back, live your life. Even if it's only tonight! The alpha shakes her head, smiling. - She said, hey, it's alright, if it makes you feel alive."_

 

 

Clarke moves her fingers to change the station, interrupting Lexa to sing the second part of the song, leaving the brunette provoked and openmouthed. The blonde made a face at most of the music she was going through, totally distracted on the radio as Lexa glimpsed the avenue of the supermarket.

 

 

[...] _Tell me something that I'll forget_

_And you might have to tell me again._

_It's crazy what you do for a friend._

 

" _Go ahead and cry, little girl_." Clarke continues the song timidly, shaking her head slightly at the rhythm. " _Nobody does it like you do, I know how much it matters to you ... I know that you got daddy issues."_

 

 

" _And if you were my little girl, I'd do whatever I could."_ Lexa smiles recognizing the letter. _"I'd run away and hide with you, I love that you got daddy issues and I do too._ \- Alpha stops the car in the parking lot of the establishment. "And we're here."

 

 

"Good thing it's early and it's not crowded." Notices the blonde and Lexa agrees. "Come on, I need to prepare my recipe. It's not expensive, I promise."

 

 

"Yeah, about that, Clarke... Do not worry, okay? You can choose whatever you want."

 

 

"Okay." Clarke looks at her and nods, giving her a weak smile before turning to get out of the car. "When does Echo come?"

 

 

"They haven't called yet, so they're probably leaving now." responds. "Do not worry, she won't arrive at the apartment today if that's what you want. I know how Echo can be clingy and worries too much."

 

 

"No, no, she's your sister, I won't stop you from seeing your sister!"

 

 

"But you want."

 

 

"Well, I want to be alone, yes, but it's your home, she can go there, it's up to you."

 

 

"You need to rest, she'll understand. And I can go to her house, problem solved." smiles. "The first problem, actually.

 

 

"I do not care about Luna."

 

 

"Yes, she has an great pleasure in making me angry, and I don't want that to happen, it will leave you exhausted, too." - Lexa argues.

 

 

"I could talk to her, we didn't talk about her at the boarding school, but she's understandable... with me at least." Clarke whispers the last part, not so sure of her words. "Let's go."

 

 

"Oh God, don't cook anything disgusting... I know pregnant omegas have a peculiar taste, don't make me vomit."

 

 

"Just don't look!"

 

 

"It's impossible." Lexa shakes her head. "I'll eat alone in my room."

 

 

"Well, problem solved."

 

 

The ringing of the cell phone rings through the corridors, abruptly stopping Lexa as she reached into the back pocket of her pants, feeling the objects vibrate. She whimpered softly, taking it from her pocket and recognizing the number on the screen, biting her lower lip hesitating to answer.

 

 

"I'll pick up this call fast, okay?" She informs Lexa and the omega nods, distracted by the other seafood options.

 

 

Clarke runs her hands through the bags containing several types of shrimp, her eyes intent on scrutinizing each package before selecting one distant, moving sloped to catch one. The ice cream in her hands tickled, she moved the package to the cart Lexa was pushing, looking back so as not to see any sign of the alpha. She sighs, keeping in mind whether or not to wait for her, but her patience for such things was short, then shoved the cart into the long corridors.

 

 

The candy session was almost empty, if it were not for an old woman picking out cake paste, completely ignoring any living being passing around her. Clarke swept her eyes across the shelves, finding more types of whipped cream wich some still needed to prepare, she would not have the patience, much less experience, going straight from the shelves that were divided into diversified brands.

 

 

She smiled to herself as she found the spray, to her misery on the last top shelf, where her height would not allow her to reach the object, not even standing on tiptoe. She huffed, annoyed at the disability, looking around to see if Lexa didn't show up or anyone else to help her get the item she wanted - which seriously she would not ask the sulking old lady for probably half an hour picking a cake batter. She ran her hand through her hair, scratching her head to try to find a better idea, almost choosing to climb on top of the cart.

 

 

"Hey, do you need any help?" The low voice in the middle of the corridor startled the omega, jumping in surprise as a man approached her with a curved lip in a sympathetic smile.

 

 

"Oh, yeah." She nodded with a small smile. "I wanted a whipped cream, but someone knew kids would pick it up and take it to their parents and I think to spare their customers' pockets they put it in a not-so-visible place."

 

 

The man laughs, picking up one of the items from the top shelf. "That's a good guess, but I think they would want customers to spend more, wouldn't they?"

 

 

"Yes... But I can't rule this out." Clarke takes the man-made spray. "Thank you."

 

 

"You're welcome." He smiled, nodding. "Shopping at the best time of the day, that's clever."

 

 

"Oh, yes, that usually was crowded when I used to." She agreed. "I have not done a supermarket for a while, I just got home and things were always there."

 

 

"What a wonderful life, then." He laughs. "But you won't take much of what i see."

 

 

"No, no. I'm just wishing for something early, it's not pleasant, but it's... Inexplicably delicious now in my head." Clarke can smell the unknown, it was an alpha. Her body intends to stay alert.

 

 

"You're pregnant... Oh, now I can smell you." He says excitedly. "That's cool, but you look pretty young."

 

 

"Yes... Things happen." She nods. "Well, thank you so much for the help. I have to go still in the fruit-"

 

 

"Of course. My name is Bryan, by the way, you're welcome."

 

 

"Okay."

 

 

"Your name is..?"

 

 

"Clarke." She responds not wanting to be rude. "Well, see you later..."

 

 

"Wait, you live here?"

 

 

"Hey, did you get everything you wanted?" Lexa's familiar voice is present in the talk, her look and face contained a different expression when seeing the scene in the hall.

 

 

"No, but it's almost everything." Clarke responds almost relieved to not have to continue with the questions. "I needed help just to get the whipped cream."

 

 

"Oh I see." Lexa responds and looks at the unknown alpha and turns her gaze to the omega. "Let's go then?"

 

 

"Clarke, I hope we can see each other again." Bryan says ignoring Lexa, giving a nod to the omega.

 

 

"Be sure that you won't." Lexa snapped approaching Clarke and the cart, pushing it.

 

 

"You're not the one to decide that."

 

 

"How about looking for another omega to harass indirectly? Save us from your good man's playhouse, we have things to do." Lexa spat again, ignoring the low response the other said, pulling Clarke to another corridor.

 

 

"Okay... What was that?"

 

 

"What?"

 

 

"You're arguing in the middle of the supermarket, Lexa!"

 

 

"Oh sorry. It's just that he's more of a pervert, do not trust all the alphas you find."

 

 

"I've been taught about it my entire life." Clarke says without surprise. "I do not need you to keep teaching me."

 

 

"Sorry, I don't like men like him, he was definitely seeing you naked and in his bed."

 

 

"And what do you have to do with that?"

 

 

"Oh really?"

 

 

"That's disgusting, but you did't need to started a discussion." She shrugs. " _Alfas can imagine whatever they want and do what they want, you have no choice but understand how it works, but if you make the right choice you will be empowered by them_." Clarke says softly. "Common moms tell stories for their babies to sleep. My mother used to say that."

 

 

"Uh..." Lexa takes a deep breath, not knowing what to say. "You don't have to take this as a life lesson, okay?"

 

 

"I won't." responds. "But sometimes some things I've learned are useful, she's not entirely wrong. I was prepared to submit completely to the hierarchy we lived, but I didn't feel adequate to live like this."

 

 

"And you shouldn't live because that's not right, we should all respect each other over genres." She agrees. "You've only been distorted from a world that people are too blind to see how wrong it is."

 

 

"Okay, Alexandria Woods, with those words you've conquered me." She jokes. "When can we get married?"

 

 

"I'll have to see if I have time on my schedule." Lexa laughs. "But we can get it scheduled."

 

 

"Alright, I'll wait."

 

 

"Let's just finish this, I need to tell you something." They both laugh and continue shopping.

 

 

 

 

xx

 

 

 

 

The drive back home didn't seem so far away, not even with the silence in the car, the traffic moved wonderfully well - which made them both shocked, after all it was NYC. It had begun a light rain, leaving the already clouded sky now as gray as possible, hiding any gaps so the sunlight would not overtake. Clarke liked it, it was not something like two days ago rain or the next biggest hurricane they would witness, it was just weak splashes against the windows of the car, making them cooler than they already were.

 

 

It was comfortable.

 

 

Just as maintaining a pleasant dialogue with Lexa had become something that no longer demanded much from herself, words flowed, opinions exchanged, phrases formed, but all as superficial as those she maintained with her family. Not all of them, but by comparison it was the best she could find, she felt a bit wrong with comparing the woman who is giving her every possible assistance to people who do not even know what was going on. Although Lexa had caused all this, she could not spend all her energy hating the alpha forever, avoiding contact, conversation, anything that would involve the same. It was childish, unnecessary and completely utter stupidity to ignore her and refuse all the help that an alpha would normally never care for an omega from which she could fuck and drop off with puppies in the world.

 

 

 

Sharing pregnancy time with Lexa would not be easy, neither of them had weak instincts and Clarke didn't work on controlling her impulsiveness, it was a relationship that could wear out a lot if they didn't come to terms with a serious conversation. But it was too soon, Clarke had only thought about the differences between them because they knew they would never be together, but it made it possible for them to have a friendship.

 

 

"Okay, we're here." Lexa announced, taking Clarke out of her lost thoughts. "And you don't have to be afraid or hesitant, okay?"

 

 

"It's just your sister, Lexa. If she treats me well, I will treat her well."

 

 

"She will, she's sweet." She afirms with a nod. "Well, she has her moments, but who doesn't?"

 

 

"I'm starting to think you're the most nervous among us."

 

 

"No," she denies, failing miserably at hiding her nervousness. Clarke noticed, but decides not to comment to provoke the alpha.

 

 

"Okay, shall we?"

 

 

"Yes let's go."

 

 

Clarke was slow to digest the information that Lexa had a sister - who, fortunately, was not Echo yet. But a biological sister, seriously linked by blood, as well as by creation before Lexa was taken to Indra. Lexa's life in the eyes of the omega was a tremendous confusion; Several points modified, motives not told, things even more hidden, relatives not so unknown now. She wondered if one day Lexa wished or wish to build a family without as many problems as those surrounding who gave birth to her and who created her to become the person she is today. But Clarke didn't put all her certainties and safety into it, she still didn't know her completely. And she had the impression that she wouldn't, even if she didn't feel so keen to understand her and help her if she could.

 

 

She felt like Echo, an inner need to help the people who deserve. But she chose to keep the desires for herself, isolating herself again between her barriers of mistrust.

 

 

The elevator was packed with three more people, all dressed in gala costumes and their snobbish faces casting reproving looks at the omega and alpha who had just entered, holding the grocery bags. Clarke looked best at the three unfamiliar faces from the corner of her eye, the expansively expensive jewels decorating their necks and ears, as well as their wrists and fingers. It was nothing new to see people like that, but the third face caught her attention, letting all the blood in her vein stop circulating and a stone falling into her stomach.

 

 

He was an acquaintance of his father. A damn businessman who liked to make fun of her mother when her father was not around-she had the dislike of witnessing the scene between them.

 

 

She lowered her face, fearing recognition for her scent. The man who recommended the boarding school to her parents where he had thrown his daughter too, she could never forget when he dictated the words at the dinner the following day of the night of events. She couldn't forget that day.

 

 

She eased herself as the elevator stopped on the floor of Lexa, the omega tried to get out first, entering the long corridor quite bright as always, Lexa just behind her reaching out with a confused countenance. The alpha took the keys out of her pocket, having little trouble putting it in the lock when she carried three not-so-heavy but uncomfortable bags.

 

 

"Lexa, is that you?" Shouted a voice from the kitchen, causing the alpha to roll her eyes.

 

 

"Her apartment is being robbed, miss."

 

 

"Have you get tired of being ridiculous?" She yells back. "Why did you take so long? Buying a few things in the supermarket does not take so long."

 

 

"Vehicle traffic exists, Anya."

 

 

"Of course... Let's pretend you didn't take advantage to fuck someone in the meantime."

 

 

Lexa slaps her forehead, shaking her head. Her attention turns to the omega with a grimace formed on the face, trying to hold back the laughter. "Sorry, she's been indiscreet this way forever."

 

 

"Oh, is the omega you told me about? She is there?" She asked in another scream. "I hope she's beautiful, I do not want ugly nephews."

 

 

"Jesus, Anya, shut the fuck up and come her." Lexa calls her, leaving the bags she carried on the sofa in the living room.

 

 

"I'm coming." She says and the footsteps echoing around the house, making Lexa laugh with the childishness.

 

 

The girl arrives in the living room, her hair tied in a bun, leaving her dirty chocolate face on her cheek. The scent of it does not surprise Clarke - who had previously been warned - with pheromones exuding dominance with no effort. She looks unashamedly at the omega from head to toe, letting no detail go unnoticed by the indiscreet face. She repeats the movements, now staring at the girl's face, her mouth half open and her eyes making clear an expression that Lexa could decipher.

 

 

"Oh my God, she's a child." She finally says after taking a deep breath, looking at Lexa.

 

 

"Anya... She's sixteen."

 

 

"HOLY SHIT! What the fuck, Lexa?! Jesus." Anya shakes her head. "Look at her, I could never approach her and get her pregnant. I can't even find her attractive, not even her scent gets this effect on me."

 

 

"Ouch... That's not something nice to say to an omega." Clarke tries to relax.

 

 

"Sorry, you're too fucking lovely for me to do anything to you." Anya smiles cockyly. "Is she Tris' age, or younger?" She asks, then interrupts Lexa to say something. "Tris is seventeen and going to be eighteen this year!" DAMMIT!

 

 

"Anya, please..."

 

 

"How would you feel if Tris came home pregnant and unclaimed?"

 

 

"Anya, stop it!" Lexa interrupts. "I'm not over thirty, not even twenty! It's only two years apart, don't make this worse."

 

 

"I don't want to, and I don't expect Lexa to claim me." Clarke defends herself, drawing the attention of both. "I thank you for the help I'm having here, I just want my puppy well and the rest I don't care."

 

 

"Oh God..." Anya whispers and turns to Lexa. "I'm going to kill you."

 

 

"Anya!"

 

 

"Okay, don't talk to me!" She exclaims and approaches Clarke, smiling sympathetically. "Okay, Clarke, isn't it?"

 

 

She nods.

 

 

"Clarke, my name is Anya." offers the hand for the omega. "I hope we can be friends."

 

 

"Okay."

 

 

"Are you hungry, Clarke?" She asks.

 

 

"Yes, I bought something to prepare... If you don't mind, I'll make my lunch." She says with a small smile and picks up the bags from the sofa, waving at Lexa before disappearing into the kitchen.

 

 

Anya turns her face to Lexa, returning her expression from before.

 

 

"I will kill you."

 

 

"Anya, please stop overreacting."

 

 

"Lexa, this is serious." She rebukes. "She's going to be seventeen this year, right? Tell me yes."

 

 

"No." Lexa swallows hard. "She was sixteen, so she had her first heat and that's where we ran into each other."

 

 

"SHIT, Lexa, fuck off! You could not control your dick inside that fucking pants, huh? Cause I didn't feel the slightest urge to pin her against the table and fuck her until I knotted her."

 

 

"God, I just wanted to help her and it's obvious that her scent didn't help, but I take on my mistakes!" tries to argue the younger alpha, throwing herself on the couch.

 

 

"You're a dickhead, that's what you are." Anya throws a cushion at her sister. "First Costia, now this poor girl? Is it a fetish for minors or the letter C?"

 

 

"Fuck you." She throws the pillow against Anya. "I was still a minor when I started dating Costia too, don't be ridiculous."

 

 

"Yes, you were sixteen, and she was about to turn fifteen." She says sarcastically. "Big difference."

 

 

"I don't want to argue about it." She whimpers.

 

 

"You may be arrested, Lexa." Anya says seriously. "The age of consent to omegas is seventeen, you've already made eighteen, your age no longer protects you from your stupid mistakes."

 

 

"I know, okay? I don't want to think about it."

 

 

"You can stop taking that risk if you claim her." She says.

 

 

"No, I won't do that. I barely know her, and she has no interest in it either. Claiming her was the first possibility ruled out."

 

 

"Then continue to take that risk." Anya responds bitterly. "What about her family?"

 

 

"Okay... Um, they live here in NYC, she's been neglected her whole life, Anya, you know how things work in this social class." Lexa states. "They would never accept her pregnant and unclaimed."

 

 

"Damn it, Lexa, look where you got into." Anya runs a hand over her face. "Literally."

 

 

"God, I'll ignore that."

 

 

"And Indra?"

 

 

"She's furious, you have no idea."

 

 

"That's pretty obvious, that bitch is pissed with everything." Anya shrugs. "What about Titus?"

 

 

Lexa gets tense and swallows dry. "He doesn't know yet. Indra told me to tell him."

 

 

"He cannot rule your life, Lexa. Don't let yourself continue to fear this asshole... Damn I hate this family of yours." She says. "If he dares to come near us, I will kill him."

 

 

"What did we talk about death threats, Anya? Control yourself."

 

 

"Bite me." show the tongue. "Okay, I won't do it anymore."

 

 

The shoe steps echo back into the room, bringing the attention of the two alphas to the omega with a plate in their hands with something completely different from the usual. Anya grimaces as the blonde sits in the armchair near them, her hair now stuck in the same way as the older alpha, but a few strands have rebelled in the process. She takes a spoonful of the greenish food to her mouth, closing her eyes as she sips the plate her mind has prepared.

 

 

Anya let out a muffled laugh, smiling at the scene. She glares at Lexa with a disgusted expression, almost puking in the living room rug.

 

 

"If you hurt this girl, I'll kill you." She threatens with an amused expression. "And this time I'm serious."

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things got... messy between them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! I'M SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I got busy because of exams and a little trip. The next chapters are on the way so don't worry i won't abandon it. Thank you for the kinds words and opinions about this story. XD

 

 

"Oh my God, look at you!" A shriek of excitement came from Echo's lips after finishing her sentence. "And look at that little belly, what a beautiful one!"

 

 

"Uhm, Echo ... You saw me five days ago, I haven't changed anything in five days." Clarke says with a little smirk to the omega who ran around the room to hug her. "Well, well... You missed me, I get it."

 

 

"Oh my God, how was your appointment?"

 

 

"Well, it was fine." The blonde informs and nods, reaching for her protruding belly under her shirt. "What about you? Is everything ok?"

 

 

"Yes!" She responds excitedly, pulling the younger omega to sit on the couch. "Have you stopped feeling the symptoms?"

 

 

Clarke confirms. "Yes, they are fading away."

 

 

"Good!"

 

 

"You... Um, Have you talked to Raven before you left the school?"

 

 

"Oh yeah. She wants to kill me."

 

 

"For...?"

 

 

"She wanted to know where you were and I said I had no idea, but obviously at some point she knocks on that door ready to kill Lexa." Echo comments and swallows the peanuts from the pack in her hands. "And Lexa, what is she like?"

 

 

"I don't know... She's your sister, you're supposed to know about that."

 

 

"How is she acting with you?" she specified.

 

 

"Oh. Well, we're fine." Clarke shrugs. "She spends more time away from home, so I have plenty of free time to do whatever I want."

 

 

"It's college, it must suck."

 

 

"I don't think so."

 

 

"Why?"

 

 

Clarke stifles a laugh, shaking her head. "It's not my business."

 

 

"Oh no! You're going to tell me now!"

 

 

"She has-" The blonde hesitates before continuing; "A little bit of fun..."

 

 

"Oh no, she's not doing it." Echo shook her head. "I'm going to kill her, my God! What a bitch!"

 

 

"It's her house, she's an alpha, it's natural."

 

 

"But you're in the next room with her baby inside you! I can't believe she didn't care."

 

 

"Well, my room is not next to hers and ... It's just a baby, my baby, who was not even born." Clarke arches an eyebrow. "She won't even contact us after he's born, why should I care?"

 

 

Echo stares at her blankly, then smacking her lips at not finding anything to defend her totally right argument in her head. Clarke shrugs, letting out a low giggle through her nose, looking at her hands resting on her lap and her fingers playing with each other. She imagined that from a few months ahead she will no longer rest her hands on her thighs in the same way, she longed to feel what it felt like to keep up with all the little movements of her cub. She longed to have him in her arms.

 

 

"Hey, babe." The dark alpha approached the omegas on the couch, a smile molding his face. "Alika is waiting for us at home!"

 

 

"Oh really? Did she really arrive?!" Echo's eyes widen, her hand carried to her mouth quickly, showing her reception for news.

 

 

"Yes, she came! She's dying of homesickness, we should go to the mall soon before we get back." He nodded and added with a timid smile; "Oh, sorry for my informality. Hi, Clarke."

 

 

"Hi."

 

 

"How have you been?"

 

 

"Fine, I think. What about you?"

 

 

"Great." He responds excitedly and his eyes fall to the womb of the omega. "Oh... Wow."

 

 

"Bellamy..." Echo scolds him softly.

 

 

"Sorry, sorry, it's ... I knew it, it's just now that I could smell you most distinguished." He explains and Clarke shakes her head.

 

 

"Don't worry."

 

 

"So... ? How's the little hero doing?" He asked with a smile. "Is it a boy?"

 

 

"I don't know ... I hope so." Clarke smiles, caressing her belly now.

 

 

"No! Bellamy, don't support her in this!" Echo rebukes the alpha, gaining confused stares. "It's a girl. I'm sure about that."

 

 

"Hey, I'm the mother here, the instincts that count are mine." The blonde defends. "It's a boy."

 

 

Clarke gets a pout, pushing Echo's hands away from her belly, leaving the other omega sullen to feel the pheromones of irritation and rejection. Bellamy laughs low in front of the girls scene, shaking her head as she watches Echo's guard go down and the omega again insist on touching the blonde, now earning a low growl. She is scared, taking her hand back quickly as her expression fell into a full sadness, glancing at the alpha crouched in front of both of them and the protective super-omega with her head lowered.

 

 

"You're so mean today." Echo grunts, throwing herself over to Bellamy who has barely enough time to support her. "Don't be rude to me."

 

 

"Hmm." Clarke shrugs, cringing between the couch cushions. Bellamy cast a reprehensible look at the pregnant omega.

 

 

"Don't be rude to her." he agrees with his omega purring in his neck. "I'll tell Lexa not to give her candy."

 

 

"I'll steal."

 

 

"Well, you won't go now since you just warned me about what you were going to do." Bellamy smiles provocatively, letting the omega make a low growl under the cloths.

 

 

"Don't take candy from her, she's carrying Lexa's puppies." Echo whimpers.

 

 

"But she was rude to you."

 

 

"Okay, you're right." The brunette omega takes her head off the curve of the alpha's neck, now looking at an irritated Clarke being swallowed by rags and cushions. "No candies for you."

 

 

Clarke opens her mouth to show her tongue, then turns her back on the twisted couple with her quick change of mood. They both stare at each other before getting up, walking one after the other into the kitchen to find Anya and Lexa chatting excitedly about something as Lexa whipped something green and pink into the blender. Echo's stomach churned as she remembered the disgusting things her sister used to do and adore, offering everyone 'delighting' the 'divine' taste of unnecessary food mixes that are far better accompanied by something else.

 

 

"Oh, they were attacked by the grumpy girl today." Anya says sarcastically. "I told you not to try anything with her, she's not in for a chat."

 

 

"She almost bit me."

 

 

"Poor Echo, it seems you don't invade the others' privacy without hesitation." Anya yawns. "Hi, Bellamy, how's your project going?"

 

 

"Murphy and I decided to give it a break before we invest any more, we need to focus on the studies first." He replied quickly, excitedly. "At least I'm already out of school this year and the results are good."

 

 

"Good for you. Succeeding is good."

 

"Did not your father want you to travel with him as soon as you left the boarding school?" Lexa approaches curiously, the glass of the blender in her hands with the greenish, half-pinkish liquid.

 

 

"Yes... But I don't know if I'm going, I honestly want to spend some time at home resting and thinking of more ideas for the project."

 

 

"Oh, if you want to rest, you should not think of work!" Echo complains. "Pay attention to your omega for at least a month." She snuggles into his neck again.

 

 

"I always pay attention to you, you have been very clingy lately."

 

 

"Of course! Lexa will have puppies before me." She says in shock. "Lexa will have puppies!"

 

 

"Okay... First, I'm not going to give birth." Lexa defends herself, sipping a little of what she had beaten. "Two, it won't be my pup... I mean, it will, but it's not like I'm going to have any contact or anything."

 

 

"Your opinion on this will change, I will have the pleasure of seeing this moment."

 

 

"For the first time, I agree with her on this thing." Anya says, "It will be impossible for you not to want that pup, even more so with witnessing the entire pregnancy."

 

 

"She doesn't want to and I respect her decision, don't insist or freak out." Lexa shakes her head. "I can't build a family now, it's too early and I barely started college, I don't know how we would survive."

 

 

"You live in an apartment of 17 million dollars, Lex." Anya says in disbelief.

 

 

"And do you think my uncle will continue to support me if he knew that I decided to claim an omega he doesn't even know?"

 

 

"Right..."

 

 

"He doesn't want you tied to anyone, does he?" Echo asks in a whisper.

 

 

Lexa nods. "Yes, but surely he will have to change his mind. I'm not a robot."

 

 

Silence sets in among the four, each with their own thoughts on the subject, biting their lips wondering whether they ought to say it or not. Lexa sits down next to Anya on the counter, still savoring the best liquid in the glass, leaving the rest of the group angry.

 

 

"I have to go, Alika is waiting for us at home!" Echo breaks free from Bellamy's arms, smiling as she remembers the news. "As soon as we can, we'll go back here, she'll love Clarke."

 

 

"Alika's back?" Anya chokes on her own saliva.

 

 

"Yes, and if you-"

 

 

"FUCK! How could she come back after all?" Yells Anya, cutting off the omega phrase. "And you'll still host her in your house? Great sister you have, Lex."

 

 

"It's alright, Anya. I've gotten over it." Lexa shrugs and speaks quietly. "I even got over Costia... I just needed a light to clear my thoughts of what I already suspected."

 

 

"Is that light the grumpy girl in your room?" Echo opens a huge grin as she pricks her sister and Lexa rolls her eyes.

 

 

"No. The light was just knowing that she really cheated on me."

 

 

"You're so stupid." Anya says. "She's at the height of her teens, an omega surrounded by alphas and full of hormones. You still had doubts!"

 

 

"Sorry for being stupid." Lexa responds sarcastically.

 

 

"I'm afraid Alika won't like Clarke much." Bellamy cleared his throat, catching the attention of the three of them. "She asked about you, Lexa, and how you were."

 

 

"That doesn't mean she still wants something, don't be stupid." Echo hits the alpha's head. "The last time I talked to her, she also asked about Lexa and said she'd be here soon and she was a bit afraid." She continued. "I told her she didn't need this because everything that happened was in the past and we overcame it, but she still said she was nervous or something. So, Lex, don't be an asshole."

 

 

"Are you warning Lexa about it?" Anya slaps her hand on the table. "She's a fucking liar, besides she loves taking advantage of people! Maybe you've forgotten the days Lexa spent locked in a room because of that bi-"

 

 

"Okay, no reason to swear at her!" Bellamy raises his hands, trying to calm both.

 

 

"She changed, both she and Lexa were immature and toxic, two years ago." Echo argues. "I haven't forgotten what Lex went through, but I'm not going to ignore both sides."

 

 

"You're ridiculous." Anya rolls her eyes.

 

 

"I've heard it."

 

 

"It is good that you have heard." The alpha stands up and Echo flinches in Bellamy's arms as she senses Anya's dominant pheromones. Her head disappears between the alpha's coat."

 

 

"Okay, that's enough!" Bellamy raises his tone, hugging Echo strong. "You, stop." He points at Anya, the alpha buff, and throws himself into the chair again.

 

 

"They love each other, Bell. You will soon be replaced." Lexa murmurs with her attention locked on her cell phone.

 

 

"Shut up." Echo tries to say, but the sound is muffled by the alpha's throat.

 

 

 

 

 [...]

 

 

 

  
The sky blazed in pink and gray, denouncing the faint rain that had occurred just a few minutes ago, leaving the apartment feel colder than usual. Clarke was still among the covers, the dozens of pillows and cushions that surrounded her by the huge bedchamber of the movie theater room became her faithful companions, especially when her body muttered painfully without apparent coherent motive. The movie room had now become her favorite place of the house, surpassing even the very inviting library place at the end of the hallway, her most comfortable time was playing among thousands of quilts and waiting for her stomach to snore to feed in double.

 

 

Spending the day sleeping and eating made her bored and sick. She missed her old home, easily arranged how to disperse her vacant time when she used to go around the house in search of some task or something to distract herself, which she always found. Or spent most of her time painting her canvases, hoping her dad would pay her the slightest bit of attention and start to appreciate her talents better by steadily improving.

 

 

It never worked.

 

 

The fact that there was nothing interesting enough for her tastes in Lexa's apartment made her frustrated. She wanted to do something. She needed to do something. She almost found herself begging for Lexa to help her find something to distract herself, but she never did, she didn't know how to approach the brunette to ask and didn't know what to ask.

 

 

"I'm bored, little monster." Murmured Clarke, lying between the sheets and pillows of the room where she had fallen asleep. "And you're making me sleep too much."

 

 

The blonde had seen Lexa and Anya leave before falling asleep, just as the couple Echo and Bellamy accompanied them to go home, which meant that the omega was alone again, was already getting used to this routine of living partially alone . A brief sigh came from her lips, she had felt the hunger strike the moment she woke up, but her lazy body didn't give her support to get up and feed herself and her puppy, which always seemed to be starving.

 

 

She wondered if breastfeeding hurt. The comments she sometimes heard from the mothers who had recently gained their young in their old condominium were not really nice. Opinions varied among the omegas, she couldn't be sure when some disagreed and others agreed, she would have to wait patiently until she had her opinion from experience. It was what she wanted most at the moment, to hold her pup in her arms and admire him while he's getting himself fed.

 

 

The heat she'd felt the other week had returned, now she was concentrating on a central part of her body, the little nuisance beneath her belly. The blood rushed to her cheeks, she bit her lip with both sensations, usually expected it to stop and took a shower to dispel unnecessary thoughts. She moved up, sitting on the couch and looking around, making sure there was no one in the apartment.

 

 

"I can't bear all this sensitivity you leave in my body." She murmured again. "It's embarassing."

 

 

Her hands ran into her loose flannel shorts, feeling the soft fabric of her panties against the palm of her hand and thrusting into it, rolling her animated fingers over her clit, sliding through the moisture spreading more and more. One of her fingers returned to the position where she played with her entrance, teasing herself as she tried to gain more pleasure from the movements of her clit, biting her lips to try to be discreet at a time when she would only be able to think about it.

 

 

Hating herself more and more, her thoughts guided her to Lexa, as if torture were not enough to touch her in the alpha's living room. Lexa's scent seemed to permeate every corner of the apartment, making her insane as she tried to get rid of the thought of it, but by giving a single breath the perfume of the alpha invaded her nostrils, causing a slight tremor throughout her body. Memories of how Lexa had given her several waves of pleasure, how the alpha had not ignored a part of her whole body, how she worked with her tongue and damn it.

 

 

She gently slid two fingers inside herself, the lubrication making the act much easier to accomplish. With a low moan, the movement of her hand began slowly, accustomed to the little penetration, but enough to return to her insane thoughts with the alpha. Pleasure was delirious between her legs, her head leaned back, taking advantage of the new sensation, her lips being bitten between sighs and uncontrollable groans.

 

 

Three more thrusts were enough for the omega to reach her peak of pleasure, undoing herself in her own fingers on the couch. Her gasping breath avoided a groan, the sweat was already running down her forehead and there was no doubt how red it was because of her small moment. She licked her lips, pulling her fingers from her intimacy and resting her shore on the couch where she was.

 

 

All it took was one click to make her eyes widen and shift her attention immediately to the main door, seeing the doorknob of the same move down.

 

 

The blonde jumped, pulling her hand from the shorts and pulling it into her messy hair, smoothing it while still trying to control her breathing even faster by surprise at hearing the door.

 

 

"Clarke?" Lexa is standing still, the door open behind her closes quietly, and the alpha is quickly bombarded with all the strong smell of the omega in her inconspicuous moment seconds ago.

 

 

Her expression seems to thin as she stares at the blonde in front of her, completely reddened and her messy hair, trying to shift her attention to the floor, almost giving herself a guilty look. Lexa leaves the bag in her hands to pause on the floor, feeling her alpha wake up in the exposed situation, the odor of recent arousal of the omega awakening her lower senses. She takes a deep breath before trying to compose herself, blinking a few times.

 

 

"Are you okay?" The alpha tries to start, cursing at herself by stammering her nervousness.

 

 

Clarke nods quickly, giving a small, embarrassed smile.

 

 

"Is really everthing fine? You look... mm, nervous?"

 

 

"I am fine." Whispered the omega.

 

 

"Right." Lexa takes a deep breath again, feeling an uncomfortable agony run through her body. " Are you hungry?"

 

 

"Yes... " She sit down. "Where's Anya?"

 

 

"At home, I hope so." Says the alpha. "Why the question?"

 

 

"Hmm, I just wanted to know."

 

 

"Uh."

 

 

"Echo's at home too, isn't she?"

 

 

"Yes," she agreed. "She's... Well, with a visitor."

 

 

"Oh, I hope this visit leaves her busy."

 

 

Lexa giggles. "Echo likes you."

 

 

"Yes..." Clarke grimaces. "I like her too, but she might be a little..."

 

 

"Extra?"

 

 

"Yes." She nods.

 

 

"Yes, yes ... She is, but that makes her unique."

 

 

Lexa picks up the bag from the floor, lifting it to show the omega.

 

 

"I'll do something to eat."

 

 

"Uh, sounds great." Clarke smiles. "Can I help you?"

 

 

"Yes of course."

 

 

Clarke follows the alpha around the house, trying to trap her hair in a clumsy bun with no accessory that could help her. Lexa leaves the bag on the kitchen counter, walking to the other side to get what it would take, murmuring something on the path the omega could not understand.

 

 

"Lexa?"

 

 

"Hm?"

 

 

"Um ... Do you have a hair clip?" Asks the omega, holding half of her hair in her hands, resting her elbows on the counter. "Mine is a mess today."

 

 

"Uh, I don't know. Probably should have some in my room, but I'm too lazy to go there." She laughs low and approaches the omega. "Come here, I know how to tie without needing those useless accessories."

 

 

"Okay." Clarke mutters in response, turning her back to Lexa as she turns around the counter to get to her. "How do you intend to do that?"

 

 

"Puff, let the master work, okay?"

 

 

"Oh, okay then." Omega lets out a giggle, letting her arms fall and giving Lexa room. "Go ahead, hairdresser."

 

 

"Shh."

 

 

Lexa takes her hands up to the dimples of the omega hair, feeling the softness of it and the smell of the sweet shampoo impregnating the threads. She raises her tail in her hands, staring at the back of her neck, giving the opportunity to smell more sweetly, which her logical consciousness didn't think it was a good idea.

 

 

Her face moved dangerously closer to the nape of the blonde's neck, feeling more and more her natural scent, overflowing with satisfaction at the orgasm she had just had, her alpha almost fainting at the smell. It was numbing, more and more her nose came closer to smooth skin, without any marks, almost perfect.

 

 

Clarke feels her whole body shiver rapidly as she feels the alpha's breath against the curve of her neck, holding her own breath as she doesn't know how to react. She bites her lips, closing her eyes and trying to understand the situation that was in the moment. Her instincts guided her body, making her open more room for the alpha behind her, tilting her head a little farther and leaving her neck exposed, subjecting herself once more to Lexa.

 

 

Willingly.

 

 

Because she didn't know exactly what she wanted.

 

 

As her lips touched her skin, her fists clenched and her mouth opened in a silent surprised groan. The omega returned immediately to bite the lower lip, the alpha's hand now - no longer in her hair - circled her waist, almost touching the ledge in her already visible belly. Lexa pulled her in, sticking her body into hers, satisfying her screaming inner craving. Her nose returned to sink into the curve of the omega neck, delighting in the scent provided, it was unique. Clarke's natural perfume still had her present excitement, caused by the incessant symptoms of pregnancy, touching herself only stirred up undue thoughts and left her wanting more.

 

 

But Lexa backed away.

 

 

Clarke is awakened from the bubble they created in just seconds like hours. She sighed, blinking several times to try to understand what had just happened, as well as what had happened to Lexa. She turned to find a Lexa stunned, her look almost frightened staring at the omega without reaction, her expression completely confused.

 

 

"I-I should ... get the clip for you." She whispers, breathing heavily.

 

 

"Uh... Right. Okay, sounds good." She agrees. "I'm going to take a shower, actually. Are you still going to cook?"

 

 

"Yes, yes." Lexa runs a hand through her hair and begins her rapid strides to her room.

 

 

Clarke is alone in the kitchen, not knowing what to do or where to look. She runs her hand over her forehead, biting her lips in confusion.

 

 

"I will not need the clip anymore, Lexa, what the hell did you do?" Whispered the omega, knowing that even if she spoke loudly the alpha would not listen because she was too far away now. " _What am I doing?_ " She whimpered, covering her face with her hands. "Damn it, Lexa."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HMMMMMMMMMM... don't kill me. Just let me know your thoughts about it!!!!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke will meet people she hasn't seen some time ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, another chapter for my patient readers. Thank you for sticking with me and for your kind words!

 

 

For most people with good regularized sleep and heavy sleep, waking up at dawn isn't common or that in some cases it doesn't even happen to anyone - which is also not totally normal. For Clarke, lately, the bathroom has been her most frequent spot in the house, especially in the early hours where she felt warm and comfortable in her bed until she could no longer hold her bladder trying to go back to sleep. It wasn't a healthy choice, but her sleepy, lazy conscience decided what had to be decided, but she changed her mind after a few torturous minutes rolling back and forth on the enormous bed.

 

 

It had become routine and she hated her new form of sleep.

 

 

Again, her warm feet touched the soft carpet hesitantly, dragging herself along the icy floor of which she always shivered, and the sensation awakened her a little more. Her eyes searched for the alarm clock on the nightstand, setting the exact time of 3:35 am, and a sigh came out of her mouth. It was her second time up in a hurry, walking against the will of her conscience and in favor of her already full bladder and had not even taken so much liquid the day before or before bed.

 

 

Irritatingly, the non-stop dripping of the sink that had been attached a few hours earlier had not yet ceased, which added to her near-morning bad mood. She used the bathroom as quickly as possible, making sure that she had now closed the sink correctly, wishing she didn't hear the sound of the drops of water against the marble.

 

 

Closing the bathroom door in the large hallway, the almost silent click hadn't been able to cover up the strong thud of some object breaking against something - probably the wall. The blonde snapped back, feeling the corridor wall against her back, her fist clenched and tried to discern from which direction the shuddering noise had come.

 

 

It could have been a thief.

 

 

It could be a thief in the house right now.

 

 

Her heart quickened with quick ideas forming in her head, her body soon reacting to the indecipherable fear walking slowly forward, wishing she could reach Lexa's room without something to stop her - or the thief, in that case. Dragging herself to the wall on the other side slowly, she could see the door of the alpha's room open and the light on, some rumbling noises didn't stop and came from inside the room.

 

 

Clarke's shoulders relaxed more, now eliminating the idea of some stranger being inside the house and stealing something, holding a gun ready to fire if she was seen. Maybe this idea was a better reality than trying to figure out why the annoying and disturbing noise coming from the brunette's room so late at night.

 

 

She hesitated a little, wondering if the alpha would be with her or alone, which would puzzle her into wondering what the alpha would be doing all by herself fidgeting and breaking things. It would not make sense, of course, and of course she's also with someone.

 

 

But it won't kill her to look, will it? Her curiosity would corrode her and the blonde would know that one day that would be dead of her.

 

 

She retraced her steps, stepping closer to the half-open door, her skin innocently shivering with the chill that hit her almost naked back. Her gaze had found nothing to sneer at as little as the opening of the door provided, just the large dresser below the television adapted to the wall, her decorative objects scattered across the flat and noticeably clean surface. The light was obviously on, which had caught the attention of the omega.

 

 

The smell of the alpha hits her quickly, overwhelmingly, as she had not felt it before. Not even in the memories that still haunted her from her heat. She felt her heart race as her mind processed Lexa's scent, her uninhibited instincts surrendering to the alpha, relaxing her tightened body.

 

 

The heat already known to her body had begun, causing her conscience to be ashamed of the moment her hormones resolved to face. The blonde bites her lips, ignoring all the heat in her body walking towards her intimacy.

 

 

The figure of Lexa had appeared suddenly, startling the omega still stunned by the strong smell, which caused the little embarrassing excitement to her. Her eyes widened slightly, surprised at the different brunette staring at her on the other side of the bed in the bedroom, her breathing too heavy to be calm, and the schedule did not work for Clarke's concern for herself.

 

 

Lexa's eyes were black.

 

 

The familiar greenish had disappeared and had left no clues or anything else.

 

 

Her chest rose and fell in an uncontrolled manner. Her fists clenched tightly and Clarke could swear that it was painfully wounding the alpha's hand. She wore only a black boxer and a shirt of the same color, her belly appeared minimally by the shirt being bent a little above. Her hair was loose, falling like cascades and the glow was visible, as was the brown that stood out in the strong white light and covered a part of her face.

 

 

Clarke gasped as Lexa began to walk heavy towards her, strong footsteps, her scent seeming to exhale more with her movements. The alpha came near the door, staring into the blonde's eyes in a mix of feelings in front of her and slamming the door hard, startling Clarke to the point that she jumped back under her breath.

 

 

Fast actions without immediate coherence surrounded the omega's mind in confused thoughts, desperate for understanding, causing an unknown suffocation in her body. She moves away from the door with no reaction to what had just happened in a matter of seconds, too stunned to assimilate everything. Her chest came up and down slowed, as if it'd raced through the nearby avenues.

 

 

It was difficult even to find her room again, a path she had done every night since arriving in the apartment seemed unrecognizable at the time. Her footsteps carried her to the library, the scent of the organized and preserved books still didn't limit the alpha's strong scent, appearing impregnated with every object in the house, ever stronger and more stunning to her head. It was difficult to keep a regular breathing, she didn't understand how her body was reacting, she felt completely frightened almost terrified of herself.

 

 

She reached for the light switch, her hands running lightly over the soft-papered wall, pressing the button found seconds after her search.

 

 

Her hands were shaking, her legs were propped up, he felt her lungs sizzle in pain. The unknown sensation still corroded her entire body, the lack of oxygen seemed to make the present situation even worse. Her body moved vaguely around the room, her gaze too agonized to recognize something or to look around, she felt an agonizing heat on the back of her neck seem to drip all over her body without stopping, distributing heat with every intensity to every bit of her. The light reflecting on the flat objects and lighting the room made her more restless, trying to calm herself anyway.

 

 

She turned, finding Lexa standing in the doorway of the library, staring at her blatantly looking the same way she'd been a few minutes ago. Nothing had changed. There is a frightening darkness in Lexa's eyes, once a welcoming green, of which Clarke was tempted to draw-now unknown, compared to a dark day of rain.

 

 

Crossing the room and reducing the space between them, Lexa doesn't hesitate to grab the omega's face squeezing between her icy hands. Clarke let out a sour moan, gasping at the unexpected attitude, fearing the alpha's thirsty gaze still staring at her. She felt too dizzy to react, unable to find movement in her legs.

 

 

The alpha's hands touch her cheek, trailing her thumb gently over the skin, overly slowly so the omega could reason consciously.

 

 

" _Lexa, stop._ "

 

 

The voice echoed by the room awakens both from the numbing moment, the two pairs of eyes staring at Anya's panting figure, her gaze denouncing recurring despair. Lexa growled low, taking her hands off the omega and breaking eye contact, now facing the other alpha in her house.

 

 

"I'm not challenging you." Anya says immediately, taking a step into the room. "I just need Clarke to come with me, alright?"

 

 

Lexa breathes deeply, closing her eyes to Anya, her mind now a confusion between her consciousness and her instincts. Clarke takes a step back, too stunned to understand the situation.

 

 

"Go to your room, Lex. Wait a little longer, _she_ is on her way." Anya whispers, but the blond omega was able to hear.

 

 

The younger Alpha breathes, not looking back as she leaves the library, leaving her sister and the omega alone in the room infested with her strong scent. Anya let out a sigh of relief from her lips, relaxing her body for a moment before facing Clarke leaning against the wall, staring at her with an almost frightened expression.

 

 

"It's okay, she wouldn't hurt you anyway." The alpha murmurs. "I think you'd better get your things because you're going to spend some time with me."

 

 

"Wh-What?"

 

 

"I'll answer in the car, okay? Just take whatever you need, I'll be in the waiting room."

 

 

Clarke nodded slowly, leaving the place where she was and walking out of the library. She wouldn't argue with the alpha, her first thought was not to be alone with Lexa anymore at the alpha current state, the omega barely recognize her. Lexa's soft touch dazzled her even more than her scent, it had been a totally surprised act, even in a million thoughts she could have imagined that the alpha would do it - though it did not even come close to being a bad action.

 

 

She should forget that.

 

 

She should forget this and what had happened before dinner.

 

 

She should move in with Anya if she could.

 

 

But it wouldn't be that easy, life is never fair to your personal desires. A few more months and she would have a company in her arms, barely waiting for this moment, anxiety would kill her from the inside. Where and how she would stand were the terrible questions that terrified her before bed, creating expectations that only served to give her good laughs by thinking more clearly.

 

 

The truth was, she would not have the help of anyone she'd met in those past few months. She would not have the help of her family and that would be less, it was not as if she wanted to condemn the life of her baby in the same way as hers. Enduring the full weight of truths and future responsibilities was exhausting, even if it were still far from happening.

 

 

And then she could not, certainly, let herself be carried away by her inner desires. It could not satisfy Lexa's wishes. She had already done it once and the consequences were clear, she can not slip back and break her face this time.

 

 

Or her heart.

 

 

Of course, liking Lexa was not even a possibility, she was sure of it. But her body was still drawn to the only alpha she had ever touched, the hormones of pregnancy didn't help her clear her insane thoughts. And it was just that, nothing much and nothing less.

 

 

"Clarke?" Anya awakens her from her thoughts, knocking on the doorframe. "Are you alright?"

 

 

"Yeah." She swallowed hard. "You just scared me."

 

 

"Sorry". She murmurs. "Did Lexa wake you up?"

 

 

"No, I was coming back from the bathroom when I saw the room light on and I wanted to see if everything was fine." She summed up quickly.

 

 

"Oh." she sit down. "She wouldn't do anything to you, her alpha wouldn't allow it. You're pregnant, it was only a matter of time before she recognized it."

 

 

"She scared me. Twice."

 

 

"Yeah ... She usually has that effect even when she's okay."

 

 

"I must agree." Clarke nods. "Sorry if it's too personal, but ... Do you live alone?"

 

 

"Uh, yes." confirms. "Just me and Andrew, really. But he sleeps most of the time, you don't even notice him in the house."

 

 

"Is it a cat or a dog?"

 

 

"Damn, I couldn't play with you." Anya runs her hand over her face and the omega giggles. "It's a cat, it's too sensitive and sloppy ... Almost another version of you."

 

 

"What?! I'm nothing like that."

 

 

"You nearly bit Echo yesterday."

 

 

"I wasn't in my best mood."

 

 

"Yes I agree. In fact, you should have attacked her."

 

 

"That would create a lot of trouble. But it was not out of lack of will."

 

 

"See? Sloppy."

 

 

Clarke blushes. "No, I'm not."

 

 

"Okay, we'll discuss this in the car." Anya shakes her hand. "Is everything ready?"

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

"We should go, you still need sleep." Anya begins to walk down the hall with the omega right behind her. "Lexa will be fine, atleast i hope so."

 

 

Clarke looks at the door to the alpha's room; Was closed, but the gaps left the light still burning to escape into the darkened corridor. The brunette's perfume exuded through the house, but it did n't affect the blonde in the same way, she fought it. Now she thought more clearly and connecting the dots was not as difficult as assimilating what happened in less than half an hour.

 

 

Lexa was in rut.

 

 

 

 

 

[...]

 

 

 

 

"Andrew, don't look at Clarke this way." Anya fights with the siamese cat lying on the counter, he faced the unknown omega like all the other people that passed his eyes; Including his own mistress. "He's not in a good mood, I suppose."

 

 

"Cats just have a mood and is grumpy." Clarke says facing the cat, he stretches to lie his head on the plate where the alpha would put the breakfast of the omega. "Second discovered humor; cheeky."

 

 

Anya laughs at the animal. "He's my son."

 

 

"Creation says it all." Clarke pinned, grinning cynically with Anya's serious face.

 

 

"Looks like you two are twins, now who developed the cheeky personality here was you. Sloppy, grumpy and cheeky." She says. "Stop imitating Andrew."

 

 

Clarke shows her tongue to the alpha, rolling her eyes then. The ringing of the cell phone echoes through the kitchen, both sweeping the room in search of the device and it is positioned near the Andrew's belly.

 

 

"Answer it for me, please, I'm busy serving as a slave to make your coffee." Anya asks. "Watch out for Andrew."

 

 

"I'll bite him."

 

 

"I dont doubt it."

 

 

Clarke clenches her eyes to the alpha, but soon focuses on her mission to take the device away from the hideous cat. She slowly approaches the counter, already gaining the attention of the animal who stares at her for any immediate action of the omega. Her hand goes quickly on the cell phone, as Andrew jumps from the counter to the dining table, almost knocking over the machine in the execution.

 

 

The blonde sighs before answering the unknown number.

 

 

"Hello?"

 

 

"Anya, I don't want to kill you before you grow up so to not let this happen let's cooperate, okay?" The voice exploded on the other side, startling the omega with ferocity. "It's already eleven o'clock and you promised to get here with me or Echo. Try calling Alexandra on the way, I can't talk to her ... Anya?"

 

 

"Hmm ... I'm sorry, Anya is ... mm ... busy."

 

 

"Oh. And who are you?"

 

 

"No one, just a visitor."

 

 

"Of course dear." He answered with a twist in her voice, Clarke noticed. "Okay, so tell Anya to attend today's brunch at the plaza that she promised to come, okay? Tell her to get dressed properly, I'm tired of trying to talk to her."

 

 

"Okay, I'll tell her."

 

 

"Thank you... so have a nice day."

 

 

"Likewise." The omega pushes the device away from the ear, casting a crooked look at the alpha who had finished making breakfast and staring at her curiously about the call. "You have a brunch to go."

 

 

"Oh, shit."

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." She repeats quickly around the counter, skirting the desk to pick up her cell phone. "What time is it? Here isn't right."

 

 

"11am, Anya. There is a clock behind you, on the wall to be more specific."

 

 

"Oh, shit." The alpha runs a hand over her face, taking a deep breath. "I hate these bullshit, I don't know how I could promise to go."

 

 

"Me too, it's just plain awful to be among people who ... I don't know, it's hard to explain."

 

 

"Are you alright?"

 

 

"Yes, why?"

 

 

"I don't know, you're talking too much and it's weird even."

 

 

Clarke blushes, lowering her head for seconds. "Sorry, I ramble sometimes..."

 

 

"Don't apologize, that's a good thing. Do you talk a lot with Lexa?"

 

 

"Um ... Not much, she spends the day outside and we talk only briefly at breakfast and dinner." The omega shrugs. "I like being alone there."

 

 

"Uh, but you two are getting to know each other better, no?"

 

 

"No," she answers immediately. "I mean yes. I don't know, I don't pay much attention to this."

 

 

"Right." Anya chuckles. "I know my apartment is not worth the millions Lex's cost, but did you like it?"

 

 

"Oh ... I don't care about these things, honestly." She shrugs again and looks around. "It's quite comfortable, I liked it here."

 

 

"Thanks." Anya smiles. "Well, what else did they tell you on the phone?"

 

 

"Uh ... Something about you coming up with Echo and calling Lexa."

 

 

"Oh, I'm even going in the same car as that little thing." She rolls her eyes. "Lexa can't go, obviously."

 

 

"Yup." Clarke nods. "Is she in rutt all by herself? It must be painful for an alpha." She asks in a low voice, her cheeks flushing with the casual way she said it.

 

 

"Oh, nope ..." Anya licks her lips and pulls up from her folded position on the table as she was. "She ... well, she's with Louise or ... Costia." she says and quickly completes: "Who I think is impossible right now because they broke up, of course, then it must be really Louise."

 

 

"Oh, I understand." She nodded, a lump in her throat forming in the worst possible shape, and she didn't even understand why. "It's ... It's good that she doesn't go through alone ... It's painful for what ... uh, I heard." Swallow it dry. "She helps ... some omegas, someone has to ... Uh, help her, right?"

 

 

Anya clenches her eyes to the omega. "Yes Yes. It's fair."

 

 

"Right." Clarke takes a deep breath, realizing how much oxygen she needs. "I'm hungry."

 

 

"Uh, our coffee must be cold." Anya glances sadly at the pancakes on the counter. "But ... I have a brunch to go to and there will be a lot of food."

 

 

"Oh no, Anya." Clarke whimpers. "I don't know those people, I don't like to go there."

 

 

"You know me, you know Echo and Bellamy!"

 

 

"Urgh, you made matters worse!"

 

 

"Oh girl ... you're terrible." Anya says smirking. "Dealing with Echo is a hard thing indeed."

 

 

"She's cool ... It's just that I don't want too much friends for now. Or around me all the time."

 

 

"I understand." she sit down. "But I'm not going to get you starving or alone, so get your ass out of that chair and take a shower."

 

 

"You're annoying now, please, don't take that title from Echo."

 

 

Anya rolls her eyes and looks at her in disbelief. "Don't offend me just because I told you to take a shower."

 

 

Clarke rolls her eyes and pulls up from the table, past the alpha grumbled over orders. Anya could visibly notice the ledge in the omega blouse, it was growing faster than she had imagined and she could let a faint smile slip from her lips. The smell of the omega was almost completely mixed with her pup, she could feel the whole motherhood exhaling through the air where the blonde passed, it was dazzling.

 

 

She wanted to stay close to her nephew more than ever and it wouldn't be Lexa to ruin it.

 

 

 

 

[...]

 

 

 

 

The fancy atmosphere and smelling of expensive perfumes had left Clarke's mind a little disturbed by so many memories of such meetings. Everyone was so thin and sophisticated that she wondered if it was just a brunch or something more important. Quiet classical music resonates quietly in the elegant huge lounge, most people too interested in their own conversations to notice the tiny omega moving in the middle of them, along with Anya by her side, smirking.

 

 

Anya is dazzling enough for just one such occasion, that's what the omega thinks. Her expensive blouse has the first two buttons undone, which causes a relaxed and sexy effect - her hair thrown to the side completes the look even more. The blond omega even doubted that any unclaimed omega and beta would be drooling by the alpha at her side, she could feel the pheromones around the room with the attention attached to her and the companion.

 

 

Clarke recoils uncomfortably with all unnecessary attention, feeling Anya's arm gently wrap around her waist and pull her closer until she can feel the alpha's breath pounding against her ear.

 

 

"Don't worry, just ignore everyone. She whispered quietly. "Let's eat and try to get it over with."

 

 

The omega just nods, not needing the words at the moment. A blond woman approaches them with a broad smile on her face, only looking at the alpha. Her earrings reflected in the clarity, as did her necklace perfectly matched with her clothing. Her hair was long, going down to the waist down cascades with ripples to make anyone envious.

 

 

She greeted Anya with a kiss on the cheek, turning to the pregnant omega almost shrunk to the side, trying her utmost to be ignored at the moment - which didn't work as soon as the woman set her eyes on the almost tiny girl.

 

 

"Hello, who would be the prettiest little thing?" She asked sweetly.

 

 

"She's a friend of my sister... She's been spending some time with me." Anya replied quickly.

 

 

"Oh yeah." Nodded the woman. "How many months have you been? I can smell you, it's lovely."

 

 

"Uh ... I'm going to the fifth." Clarke says softly. "I'm 26 weeks now."

 

 

"Good, you already know the sex?"

 

 

"No ... I chose not to." She answers biting her lip, averting her eyes quickly.

 

 

"Oh, I see, I think it depends on the person the best option." She says. "You're very beautiful. Very young too, I feel finally defeated."

 

 

Anya laughs. "Put your envy aside, Claire."

 

 

"You're trying to get over me, aren't you?"

 

 

"Of course not."

 

 

"Alright, good."

 

 

"I have to feed a future mother, if I may." Anya smiles and wraps her arm around Clarke's waist again. "See you around, Claire."

 

 

"Of course ... Well, I hope your baby is healthy." Says the woman, smiling at the omega.

 

 

"Thanks."

 

 

She nods and continues her way to another group of people chatting excitedly.

 

 

"Who is she?" Clarke asks instantly, causing a loud laugh from the alpha, which caught some attention by laughing.

 

 

"She's an old friend, she's cool."

 

 

"Um okay... Where's the food?"

 

 

"Behind you, my dear."

 

 

"Oh." The omega turns, finding the table full of food, snacks and fruits. "It's the best part of brunch."

 

 

"I thought brunch was just an excuse to eat more."

 

 

"You wish." Muttered Clarke, taking a plate to eat. "It's just to update the status of who is better than who."

 

 

"Indeed."

 

 

"Are you sure Echo would come?"

 

 

"Yeah. Uh, well ... Kind of our whole family ... Well, actually my biological family and Lex's adoptive family will be here." Anya says quietly. "She wouldn't miss it."

 

 

"Is Indra here?" Clarke whispers, her brows shot up. "Oh my God."

 

 

"Shit."

 

 

"She'll know that ... Oh God." The omega breathes deeply, feeling her heart race. "Let's eat right away and go, please."

 

 

"Yes Yes. I'll make up some excuse about having a bad time, it's going to be okay."

 

 

"Okay."

 

 

"Don't you want to eat in the lounge kitchen? It's just the employees, but it's quiet."

 

 

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea, let me finish here." Clarke tweaks some fruit, putting more in her plate almost full.

 

 

The omega mutters something about the plate being small, making the alpha chuckle loud again, gaining a pat on the arm for having drawn attention. Anya gets some things for the blonde, she wasn't very hungry and a fruit would be enough for her, but this was not the same situation for Clarke; She was eating for two. Or three, the way she deliciously devoured a cupcake out of time.

 

 

Her cheeks were red and her mouth was chantilly-dirty, which was a lovely image for the alpha who was amused by the moment.

 

 

Her low, husky voice awakens both from her laughter, drawing her attention entirely to the black woman in the sophisticated dress, on a high heel that has left her with a marvelous height. The make-up on her eyes was heavy, just like the lipstick that covered her lips, both colors were contrasts on the visibly well-groomed skin.

 

 

Clarke felt her stomach drop.

 

 

Very hard.

 

 

She isn't looking at the omega with Anya at the table, but her voice was present in a group of people close to them, the loud laughter between them was a great distraction so that she had not seen both yet.

 

 

Clarke whimpers, looking desperately at Anya - who is looking for someone in the crowd, but keeps the same countenance worried. Her eyes shifted to the omega blues, the tone was bright and strong, like a whirlwind in a predominantly blue sea, Anya could see the unobtrusive redness in them.

 

 

"Let's get out of here." The alpha surrounds the waist of the omega again, guiding the same among the people gathered in the middle of the hall.

 

 

The place wasn't full of snobbish people, which surprised the omega very often to find only this kind of person. Some of them were simple, they talked discreetly to each other and didn't notice much around, just talking animatedly with friendly expressions. She had wanted to stay longer, but she would not have the guts to meet Indra or any relative of Lexa.

 

 

She was expecting a Lexa pup, for God's sake. The alpha's smell was impregnated with herself, liking or not.

 

 

The way to the kitchen was extremely quiet and peaceful, as was the interior of it. Some employees ate and talked at the tables, others poured drinks on the trays and walked quickly outside, balancing everything in one hand. There was nothing being done, only tiny things still waiting to be placed on the table, the stove was heating something in a small pan. The smell was great and the omega could recognize the chocolate.

 

 

"Can I help you with anything?" A maid stands in front of them, a smile spread on her lips. She was a beta.

 

 

"Oh, it's a bit crowded outside, and she wanted a quieter place." Anya says. "You know, pregnant women don't like mixed smells."

 

 

"Ah, of course, follow me there is an empty table right there." He responds with them right behind him. "Congratulations on the puppy by the way, pregnancy is something sacred in my family."

 

 

"Thanks." The omega thanked him with a faint smile.

 

 

The table was small, but neat and with a beautiful flower in a glass jar. Clarke left her plate on the table, then sat down waiting for Anya to do the same. The alpha pulled the plate she carried to the blonde, smiling sweetly as she watched the girl eat everything accurately.

 

 

"You really don't know the sex of the baby?" Anya asks, sipping a grape.

 

 

"No," she denies with her mouth full. "The doctor didn't want to continue my prenatal care without my parents' permission.

 

 

"What the fuck! Aren't you going to the doctor every month?"

 

 

Clarke denies it again.

 

 

"No vitamins?"

 

 

She shakes her head, eating another strawberry jam.

 

 

"Shit. Does Lexa know about that?"

 

 

"Yes, she does. She said she would do something, but so far nothing has happened."

 

 

"I'm going to kill her slowly."

 

 

Clarke shrugs, knowing the importance of monthly consultations. She accompanied her mother several times at the hospital to medicate pregnant women, as well as giving news about ultrasound and diseases discovered during pregnancy. It was too important, she had already become aware of it, but it is not something within her reach.

 

 

The omega looks around as it tries to digest the chewed food, feeling almost full on the fourth strawberry candy - after two croissants and a donut. Her gaze hits a gray head on the other side of the kitchen, sitting at a table just like it was, eating a donut with chocolate coating.

 

 

Her eyes widened at once, swallowing the rest of the food quickly into her mouth.

 

 

"Henry?" She calls for the man, who raises his head looking for the voice that called him. "Henry!"

 

 

She gets up from the chair, leaving Anya confused and worried not knowing the man for whom the omega was calling. The beta rests her gaze on the blonde who was walking toward him, widening her eyes when she recognized the girl, rising abruptly from the table.

 

 

"Clarke?" He pulls the omega into his arms, squeezing it tightly. "Oh, my girl. How long, I can't believe it!"

 

 

"I missed you so much." She says. Her voice is muffled by the man's chest.

 

 

"Me too, kiddo." He pushes her away, staring down at her reddened face in tears. "Are you alright?"

 

 

Clarke nods. "What about you?"

 

 

"Much better now with this surprise." He smiled, hugging the girl again. He froze when he sniffed now recognizing the omega scent. "Oh no."

 

 

"Henry..."

 

 

"I didn't kno..."

 

 

"I'm sorry." Clarke cut him off whispering in a choked voice. "I'm so sorry."

 

 

"Shh, don't." He hugs her again, caressing her head. "It's not your fault."

 

 

"I-I got in my heat." she says in small hiccups. "I didn't know..."

 

 

"It's okay, everything is going to be okay." Whispered the beta. "It's alright, it's not your fault."

 

 

"Sorry." She repeated. "I didn't want this."

 

 

"I know, kiddo." He agrees. "You're so young, so beautiful ... You've got a life ahead of you, Clarke."

 

 

"I'm going to be a mother, Henry."

 

 

He nods. "That would happen in the future too, there's no problem in postponing this."

 

 

"Of course there is! I didn't even finished school!" She argues, wiping the excessive tears streaming down her face. "My parents ... Oh, Henry, they're going to be so mad, they'll never accept that."

 

 

"Who's the puppy's other sire, dear?"

 

 

"I- I..."

 

 

"It's not mine." Anya announces when the man stares at the table. "It's my nephew, that's all." She stands up, walking towards them. "I wouldn't dare touch Clarke's hair."

 

 

"Who is your brother or sister?" He asks seriously. "I barely smell him or her in Clarke."

 

 

"Uh... She did not claim Clarke." Anya says. "But she's helping, we're trying to do what's best for her and the baby."

 

 

"What?!"

 

 

"I don't want this!" Clarke speaks quickly, catching the man's attention. "I don't want her to claim me."

 

 

"Oh, right." He nods. "But why, kiddo?"

 

 

"I don't know her, I don't love her."

 

 

"Is she going to raise this puppy too?"

 

 

"No-"

 

 

"She will." Anya cuts the words of the omega. "Whether she wants to or not, that is her duty and she will do it."

 

 

"I don't want this!"

 

 

"She won't claim you, Clarke. It's just taking responsibility for the puppy, it's the least she can do!"

 

 

"She doesn't want it." Clarke shrugs. "I don't want her taking on this baby out of obligation, I don't want my baby to grow up with a robot like another mother."

 

 

"Clarke..."

 

 

"Please don't insist on that."

 

 

"It's all right." She nodded in defeat. "But I want to talk to you seriously about it later."

 

 

"Right." She swallows hard. "Are my parents here, Henry?"

 

 

"Yes," he confirms. "And Riley."

 

 

"He is here?!" She exclaims excitedly with tears and her eyes again. "I miss him so much, oh God."

 

 

"He asks about you every day." Henry says. "He's not the same, he's very different since you left."

 

 

"Oh, my poor little boy." She whimpers. "Is he okay?"

 

 

"Yes, he just fell in last week at school and took two stitches on his forehead."

 

 

"It's something to expect from him." She giggled. "And Chloe? I must be thankful for all the times I took care of her by complaining ... Learning will help me with my puppy."

 

 

"She cried a lot in the first few nights without you, your mother was very stressed these days." he rambles. "She misses you too, I already got her crying with a picture of you in the kitchen."

 

 

"Oh..." Clarke swallowed hard thinking about her little sister.

 

 

"What are you doing out of boarding school?"

 

 

"Lexa wanted to take me to her house, until the pup is born." She says. "I couldn't stay there any longer, Indra would know and tell my parents."

 

 

"You should go home with me."

 

 

"No, Henry... Not now, maybe not even after my baby is born." Clarke looks away, looking around. "Lexa is eighteen, Henry. If I go home, my parents will demand her name and ... She can go to jail, I don't want her but I can't leave her with that future either.

 

 

"Ah, where did you go, kiddo?"

 

 

"I'm fine, Henry. Really."

 

 

"I believe it." He nods and holds her tightly. "You should go, your mother will be here with me in twenty minutes when I said I was going to eat... She may already be on her way."

 

 

"Okay." She sniffs. "I love you."

 

 

"I love you too, child." The beta lays an affectionate kiss on the blonde's forehead, pulling away from her to look at the door and try to see if Abby was coming.

 

 

"Come on Clarke." Anya approaches again, waiting for the omega to turn. "There's the back door behind us, we're going to have to get around to go to the car, okay?"

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

"Okay, let's go then." The alpha repeated the gesture and wrapped her arms around the omega's waist, walking around the table where it picked a cupcake for herself.

 

 

Anya laughed when Clarke picked up another strawberry one and whispered to Anya to go ahead as the alpha knew where the exit was. Their footsteps were slow, with Clarke trying to eat without getting dirty let them slow in their little scape.

 

 

"Henry _-_ "

 

 

The omega paralyzed recognizing the voice that pronounced the beta's name.

 

 

Her stomach froze quickly as she turned to face a startled, horrified face.

 

 

She swallowed.

 

 

" _CLARKE_ _?_ "

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know guys... a f*cking cliffhanger. don't kill me but I promise the next one is on the way!!! Let me know your thoughts about this!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, i'm really sorry about all this time. I never gave up on this story it was just life getting in the way. I hope you like this chapter, I have already two finished after this one. Thank you for all your support. Well, enough of talking. xx

 

_"CLARKE?!"_

  
The blonde breathes heavily, her eyes almost overflowing with tears focusing the small figure in front of her. She could feel her hands shaking, just as she could feel Anya's hand tightening around her waist a little harder - a tension was established at the moment.

  
The omega's eyes were sparkling, a bright shade of blue which was used to see when mingled with tears. Parts of her face had a more reddish hue, denouncing the swallowed cry.

  
"Clarke!" He called again, his voice now firmer with an unbelieved look.

 

"Hi, little brother." She found words to answer, staring at the neat boy. "It's me, really."

  
He widened his blue eyes, running without hesitation towards his sister, his small arms already open to receive the blonde who squeezed him hard in the meeting, carrying him off the floor. The boy had thick tears running down his fat cheeks, he had closed his eyes to enjoy the moment and the hug that he missed every day. The little alpha barely believed he was living reality, his heart throbbing desperately in excitement.

 

"I missed you." He whispered muffled. "I love you so much."

  
"Oh, Riley, I love you more." She pressed the child in his arms. "And I missed you, too."

  
The omega passes her fingers through the boy's darkened blond locks, their eyes almost identical brought to her a mixture of feelings; she missed her family much, despite the divergent ideas, how much she felt suffocated by several reasons, she couldn't imagine another place to call home.

  
"Promise you'll never leave?" He pleaded quickly, releasing himself from the omega's arms.

  
Clarke blinked, opening and closing her mouth.

  
"I-I can't promise you that now, honey." She says, wiping the boy's face. "And I can't go back."

  
"Why?!"

  
"Mom can't know we talked, okay?"

  
"But... But Mom misses you, too."

  
Clarke swallows, blinking a few more times as she feels an anguish in her stomach.

  
"But she can't know, Riley. Can you promise not to tell?"

  
"I miss you, I don't want you away from us!"

  
"Me too, I swear I want to be with you, but Mom and Dad and they sent me to that boarding school, remember?" She asked, curling the threads of Riley's hair. "And I left, but they can't know."

"Why you left? I can ask them to get you back!"

  
"No, don't ask anything, please." She closes her eyes, taking a deep breath before she kneels. "Look," she said, drawing the alpha's attention to her belly, a little obvious over the dress. "Can you see or feel it?"

  
"It's weird."

  
"What?"

  
"You don't smell like before." He says confused.

  
"No..." she chuckles, taking the little boy's hand and pulling it to her stomach. "Now, what do you feel?"

  
"Still weird." his forehead is frown, the irritation in the child is perceptible. "I don't understand. You look a bit fat."

  
"Not so much ... Yet." She says amusingly. "Do you know why?"

  
He shakes his head, denying it.

  
"Because ... There's a baby in here."

  
His eyes widen. His mouth is open, he mumbles surprised noises.

  
"A baby?!"

  
"Yes."

  
"Like ... Like Chloe?"

  
"A little smaller."

  
"Smaller?!"

  
"Yeah, they're still growing."

  
"Inside of you?"

  
"Yes."

  
"Did you swallow them?"

  
"No-"

  
"How are they inside of you, then?"

  
"Well-"

  
"Someone put them in?" Riley's eyes widened again.

  
"Well ... Uh, yes." Clarke licks her lips. "It's complicated."

  
"How did they put them inside of you?"

  
"You're too curious, little boy." Anya interrupts the siblings' dialogue. "We should go, Clarke."

  
"Who are you?" Asked the little alpha, folding his arms across his chest.

 

"Oh, my name is Anya and yours?"

 

"Does it matters?" He answered suspiciously. "Why are you taking Clarke?"

 

"Because she's living with me for a few days."

  
"She lives with us!"

  
"Of course, but she's only with me for a few days."

  
"I don't know you. Clarke, you shouldn't go with her!" He stomps his foot, his expression angry.

  
"Hey, I know her, okay?" The blonde catches his eye. "I promise to try to see you at school, okay?"

  
"Are you leaving already?" The boy's eyes flashed with hurt, the tears already forming.

  
"I have to go, honey," she says sadly. "Before Daddy or Mother sees me."

  
"I'll talk to them, we can go home."

  
"You're too young to understand, it's much more complicated than it sounds." She explains painfully. "How old i am, Riley?"

  
"I don't know..." He frowns thoughtfully. "Many."

  
"I'm sixteen."

"It's pretty much."

"No, it's not." She says shaking her head. "I couldn't be expecting a baby at this age, do you understand? Mom and Dad would be furious."

"It's just a baby..."

  
"Yes! It's just a baby, a beautiful baby. But not everyone thinks just like us, Riley. People are mean and they'll talk about it."

  
"I know."

  
"I promise to see you whenever I can, okay? When the baby is born, you will be the first one to know."

  
"No," he answered immediately. "You'll be the first to know they were born, won't you?"

  
"Oh... Of course." Clarke laughs. "The first one after me."

  
"Now yes." He smiles, showing the teeth that he missed. "I'll miss you, very much."

  
"Me too, little brother." The omega takes the child in her arms, leaving kisses on his head."

  
"When they're born," he says, playing hesitantly in his sister's belly. "We can play together. And play football."

  
"Yes, I would love to see that."

  
"Can I suggest you a name?" He asks sheepishly.

  
"Sure, I'm listening."

  
"Put their name Ariel."

 

"Ariel? It's a beautiful name. Like the princess?"

 

Riley nodded.

  
"Don't you think it's a girl's name? What if it is a boy?"

  
"It's not a girl's name. It's a name."

  
"Oh, yeah? Do you like Ariel?"

  
"I like it, it's my second favorite princess!"

  
"The first one is Cinderella or ...?"

  
"The first one is you."

  
Clarke smiled, hugging the alpha again.

 

"I love you so much." She whispered.

  
"I love you too." The child responds, wiping the tears with his hands.

  
"Don't tell anyone we met, okay?"

  
He nodded, his sad expression breaking the omega's heart into crumbs. Henry watched the interaction sincer the beginning from a distance, standing in the doorway so the moment hadn't been interrupted by one of Mr. and Mrs. Griffin. The little alpha ran close to the driver, almost hiding between his legs, making the man unbalanced a little.

  
Clarke chose not to look back, it was too painful to know that she would walk away from the two people he loved most in her life. And there was nothing she could do to change the situation, it wasn't within her reach, much less in the hands of someone as understandable as Henry, who enlightened her day with only wise words and consolations without comparison. She wanted to sit on a sunny afternoon with Riley, listening to the boy talk about his many adventures at school, teaching him how not to be like those alphas she's got disgusted of.

  
She wanted her life back, even with the flaws she had around her.

  
It was all so different now, she could barely look in the mirror and linger to recognize who she really was. To have to learn hard how the world works for the frail, to deal with the pain of guilt, shame, feelings of which a part of herself was tired of recognizing that they didn't belong to her; nothing was her fault, she should not be ashamed of something natural.

  
She was pregnant. That would happen sooner or later, as Henry said. But somehow, this consolation could not comfort her feelings, it was difficult to swallow something like that.

  
Besides, it was just this fact that destroyed everything around her; including herself.

  
"Do you want to go straight home or would you mind stopping at a place first?" Anya questioned her as soon as they got into the car.

Clarke shrugs. "I don't feel like staying in the apartment now."

  
"Good." She turns the car on. "Let's take a ride in Central Park, I need to find someone there. It won't take more than ten minutes, I promise."

  
"I'd be grateful if it did take too much," she said slyly. "I need to relax a bit."

  
"I agree."

  
Clarke narrows her eyes to the other blonde, only doing this action when she wants to stick out her tongue to her.

  
The weather was not good, the partly overcast sky hid the sun they all wanted on a cold afternoon, the omega wondered if it would not rain much tonight. She had already established how much she didn't like the darkened clouds, the worst always came after them. She began to admire the beauty of New York, it wasn't a good weather to enjoy splendidly, but it didn't take away the charm of the gigantic buildings.

  
Her head met the glass of the icy window, settling in the best shape of her seat. The lace of her dress was dirty from some candy she had eaten, her fingers trying to soften the coloring of the reddish stain.

  
The traffic on the street where they were used was annoying, but the time allowed only the traffic lights to stop in the streets, the few vehicles that passed by took moved in their directions. Clarke recognized the avenue near the park, she had come here few times with her former nanny, but the feelings were forgotten because she was so young at the time.

  
She could almost imagine the smell of the leaves, the grass, the food they used to sell there. It couldn't be as different as the playground of her neighborhood, after all nature does not change too drastically. Although she didn't leave much her house, Clarke labeled herself as a great explorer, she felt a great desire to know many other places around the world - to escape from the monotonous society that had grown up was one of the great reasons for wanting to move.

  
Anya muttered something irritated as she searched for some parking space. The park wasn't full, it was a sunday afternoon, but not even the sun had come to cheer the families who had come in expectation. The alpha thanked mentally when she found a spot, speeding up so she had no chance of losing her; Drivers want to be smart in traffic most of the time.

  
"Are you alright?"

  
"You asked me that question a lot today." Clarke frowns. "Let's change the roles, let me ask you. Are you alright? You seem a bit nervous."

  
"Me?" She scratches her forehead. "Well, yes. Whatever, come on."

  
"Okay."

  
The view of the park is wonderful, but compared to the warm breeze that comes from against the face of both is a mere mirage. Clarke lets her body act by itself, breathing deeply. The smell of the leaves is mixed with the smoke of cars and buses, it's not so good to be in contact with something real other than an apartment.

  
In front of the two, there is a small fountain from which some children place their hands or fill small balloons and buckets. There are many benches scattered everywhere, many of them are occupied by parents while other families opt for the old custom picnic in the grass. The kiosks are far away, but you can see people holding something in their hands or waiting in line, just as the carts of popcorn, cotton candy and churros go whistling or ringing some bell. Most children are running carefree, the smallest in their parents' laps slept or ate a candy together with adults.

  
The feeling of being among unfamiliar people was more familiar than dinner in her own home. The omega was amazed that happiness is in things so small she could never feel it.

  
"I want to sit on the grass." Admits the younger, agonized her heels on her feet.

  
"Feel free to sit anywhere." Anya chuckles. "It's good, but beware of dogs' shit."

  
"You just took the magic out of it."

  
"Sorry, it's just a warning."

  
Clarke snorts to keep from laughing. Her hands carefully removed the heel of each foot, balancing divinely without the help of the alpha who was waiting for her patient, afraid to offer help and take a punch from it.

  
Her fingers tighten the grass, feeling the coolness and softness of the small leaves, a habitual smile took over her lips.

  
"Oh, Clarke, you're five." She hums at the alpha and gets the expected punch on her arm.

  
"Don't talk to me."

  
"It's alright." Anya feigns a beak on her lips. "It's such a shame to have to eat cotton candy and churros alone."

 

"You can not deny food to a pregnant woman." She whimpers. "You can not deny food to your nephew."

  
"Clarke, you're such a drama queen."

  
"No, I'm not."

  
"Yes, you are it's in your very nature."

  
Anya gives up the argument and begins to walk with the girl a little behind her, admiring from the small leaves to the big trees with birds humming without stopping. The alpha approaches one of the sales carts, smiling sympathetically at the man waiting for his next client. He met her with great humor, fast and showing quality in what he did; handed out a churros with enough stuffing that came to drip, and separated two lollipops of cotton candy.

  
"Here, cry baby."

  
"This looks good." She smiles, savoring the churros. She closes her eyes to the sweetness. "It's amazing."

  
"It's ... Churros is awful." She shrugs. "I like cotton candy tho."

  
"Oh, Anya, you're five, my dear." smiling with the tease.

  
"Congratulations, you just turned four."

  
"There's no turning back at all, idiot." Sticking out her dirty chocolate tongue.

  
"God, it's good that you're lovely enough not to have made what you just did completely disgusting."

"I know. Thanks."

  
"So modest ..."

  
"Weren't you going to find someone?" Clarke asks curiously, taking her last bite of the piece of churros.

  
"Uh, yes apparently." The alpha pulls the cell phone out of her back pocket. "I hate waiting, I'm not patient for anyone."

  
"Is it something important? " She risks another question.

  
"Not really, really." She denies. "Well, depending on the information I was getting."

  
"Right."

  
"Anya."

  
A unknown voice by the blonde enters the dialogue, drawing their attention to the silhouette of the woman approaching. She was a middle age lady, not so old, but she seemed to have a lot of experience - her hair was flawless, not even a white thread was seen in the middle of almost golden brown, her face was suspicious, the few wrinkles on her forehead and in her eyes were wrinkled . Her scent was neither strong nor weak, a recognizable beta.

  
"Sandra." The alpha greeted. "I thought you wouldn't come."

  
"It's not too late, the park is big." She shrugged. "How long I don't get a call from you."

  
"You know I've been busy this month ... My vacation started a week ago." She argues. "How is she?"

  
"Well," she starts and looks at Clarke, a little embarrassed behind Anya pretending not to be interested in the conversation.

  
Anya turns to find the younger blonde savoring the cotton candy and looking at the park in vain. "Oh sorry. This is Clarke, a friend."

  
"Hmm ... Hi, honey." She smiled weakly, almost forced. Clarke took a deep breath, accustomed to smiles at inopportune moments.

  
"Hello." She reached out and was quickly greeted.

  
"You look lovely, look almost like a child." Sandra assessed. "Is it yours?" Her gaze lingered on Anya, who was confused for a moment, but denied simultaneous.

  
"No, no. It's ... well, it's my sister's baby."

"Is Alexandra going to have a baby?" She asked in surprise, looking with her gaze at the omega neck.

  
"It's complicated."

  
"I'm sure it is."

  
Clarke looked at Anya curiously, but returned to her blue cotton candy, moving away from the women for privacy. It was still possible to hear anything they talked about, she tried not to spy on much to keep from their curiosity that would lead to her death.

  
"Was that a trap?" Clarke could hear the lady's whisper and quickly felt offended and ashamed. She waited for Anya to defend her soon.

  
"No, Jesus." Anya snorted. "She doesn't like Lexa ... As I said, complicated."

  
"The young people of these days..." Sandra chuckled, the debauchery was noticeable. "How old is she?"

  
"We didn't book this meeting to know about other people's lives, did we?"

  
"It's just a question."

  
"I'm not interested in answering."

  
"Okay then." She pouts a bit. "What you want to know?"

  
"Is everything alright there?"

  
"Of course it is, I still live in that house to put in order."

  
"Don't you need anything else?"

  
"No, honestly. They are fine, now that Alika has returned for this visit, we are in a very happy mood there."

  
"Oh, please, don't talk about this girl next to me." Anya makes a sound of disgust. "When can I go there? Have you talked to her about it yet?"

  
"Do you want to get yourself killed? Don't put your feet inside that house. Give up, Emori is identical to me, when I don't like a person I never change my opinion." She muttered. "Alika although have already booked a meeting with Echo, I can't stand this. I want her well away from your family, especially now. She's crazy and she's been calling me too."

 

"Why now? I agree with you, I want you far too."

  
"You'll see, but I hope you won't."

  
"Stop being mysterious."

  
"It is, unfortunately, her decision. I can't spread secrets from others, who do you think I am?"

  
"Alright, just tell me one thing," Anya gives up, relaxing her shoulders. "Does it have to do with my sister?"

  
"Yes."

  
"Damn it, Sandra, don't do this to me."

  
The woman laughed muffled, shaking her head.

  
"Your family is insane and the moment you crossed with my girls path..."

  
"I've never done anything wrong."

  
"Yeah, you're something I didn't even understand." She nodded. "Emori has always had trouble with herself, she spends most of her time in the bedroom." Alone. She says and takes a deep breath. "I take care of everything, fortunately."

  
"I swear I never thought to do her any harm." She admits. "I don't feel the same as before, but I still feel a lot of affection for her."

  
"You're honest, that's good."

  
"That will always be my point."

  
"I think I should go." Sandra looks at the watch on her wrist. "I can't stay out of the house for too long."

  
"Okay, I understand." Anya nods. "Have you walked all the way?"

  
"I came by car, we finally bought one." she says with a sigh. "Keep in touch, my dear. Maybe I can bring good news for you."

  
"You know I will."

 

The woman grins a sideways smile, taking her hand to the alpha's shoulder as a farewell as she walks. She's still standing digesting the words spoken, her thoughts on conflicts at the moment. Sandra follows her gaze to Clarke sitting on the grass a little further away from the women, she pulls out a few leaves and sighs heavily as the breeze hits her face, causing her hair to move.

  
She approaches cautiously close to the younger, noticing details that have gone unnoticed.

  
"You can't deprive yourself of your old dreams for this baby." She says, startling the blonde a bit. "Don't lose your dreams because of it, continue with them always. You will know the right time to pursue them."

  
"Uh ... Right. Thanks."

  
"Enjoy your life, my dear."

  
Clarke nods quickly at the woman, watching her stomp off among the families scattered across the park. She frowns at herself, wondering who the hell that woman was and why the advice. Although it was wise words that she gladly accepted, she was still an unknown and very, very intimidating.

  
But of course her comments would remain to herself.

  
She sees Anya stoop down and sit beside her, her expression unreadable, and the omega is worried. She hoped it would draw some subject, but that wasn't what happened, her vacant gaze watched the people passing by, joking, living their lives fulfilled.

  
Clarke took a deep breath, wrapping her index finger with the hem of dress, a little bored without the alpha to talk.

  
She didn't know how long they were in silence, but she was sure it wouldn't have completed an hour. The weather was colder, though people didn't seem to realize it; running, walking, exercising, and even yoga was played among a group of four people farther apart. The calm was certain, one could well relax on a sunday in a park, but the omega's curiosity disturbed her cruelly.

 

She stretched her aching legs, her small feet felt large, and she complained to herself because she already had parts of her swollen body. She snorted, she didn't want to feel any pain in the process of the pregnancy - already given what could happen in the delivery, any pain was unacceptable compared to the childbirth, she couldn't stop thinking about the future. It was a great injustice to feel more pain.

  
She felt angry at herself for a moment.

  
"You need sun." Anya remarked as she watched the omega legs.

  
"What?"

  
"A tan."

  
"Oh."

  
"A little more at home and you'll be eligible for the cast of Twilight."

  
"God, shut up." Clarke laughs. "I don't like the sun."

  
"I also prefer rain."

  
"I do not like rain either. Thunder has always frightened me."

  
"Oh my God." Anya laughs in disbelief. "What do you like then?"

 

"Like that," she said, looking at the cloudy sky. "I like the cold."

  
"This is obvious."

  
Clarke shrugs, watching a ladybug land on a leaf near her hand. She smiled minimally at the red dot.

  
"Sorry about Sandra. She's usually curious."

  
"I know ... I know a lot of people like that."

  
"And about the 'trap' thing..."

  
Clarke laughs, throwing her head back. Anya smiles at the spontaneity of the omega.

  
"The only one who got in a trap here was me". She says amusingly. "I'm joking."

  
"Oh you big bad omega. Oh God, I need to save my sister."

  
"I can be." Clarke raises an eyebrow. "And when I were, hope you're not the first test."

  
"Of course."

  
"So ... Sandra ... Is she related to you?" Clarke bites the inside of her cheek wondering if it's a good idea to start the question.

  
"Oh no." She denies, pulling out a few pieces of grass. "She's ... mother of a ... well-known person." She says carefully. "Well, not to lie, I dated her daughter as a teenager."

  
"Oh, so you're a serious dating person."

  
"Don't start."

  
"No, i'm kidding, tell me!"

  
"No."

  
"Anyaaa ..." she whimpered.

 

"Damn, shut up."

  
"Annyaaa..."

  
"What the hell?"

  
"I'm going to upset you, please tell me about your past flirt. Me and this baby are bored."

  
"Drama Queen." She accuses. "You're using a baby excuse way too soon."

  
"You made me do it. And the baby agrees with me."

  
"How about we go home and eat and sleep?"

  
"It's not even four o'clock!"

  
"Pregnant women tend to rest more than non-pregnant." She argues, trying to get up. "I'm sure my nephew must be tired."

  
"Andrew is not tired, he still wants to know about his aunt."

  
"Andrew?" Anya asks, smiling. "Stop using your baby to kill your curiosity."

  
"Touché."

  
Anya blinks at the pounding omega, rising from the grass and wiping her pants that have been half wet on the earth in the same way. She takes a few steps to stretch her body and realizes that the blonde continues with a pout on her lips, sitting looking at her slightly reddish hands.

 

"Are you going to come or not?"

 

Clarke snorts and starts to get up.

 

 

[...]  

 

It had been exactly five days that Clarke's stay had lasted at Lexa's sister's house.

  
And that was the thirteenth argument between Clarke and Anya about which movie they should watch on that cold, starry night.

  
There were several Dvd's mirrored by the carpet in the living room, as well as some on the coffee table along with the rest of the dinner and some candy packages. The room was dark, the lighting coming from the television on and the light from the kitchen nearby, giving a good view of anything in the room.

  
The younger blonde was possessively holding a large bowl full of butter-covered popcorn in a mixture of caramel and chocolate syrup. She insisted unbearably on a horror movie that they could choose together, but the alpha wanted to see comedy as they watched it yesterday and they liked it.  
The reason for Anya's misfortune was with the omega.

  
"You die of fear of thunder and want to watch a horror movie."

  
"And you're afraid of a horror movie."

  
"I'm not afraid of a horror movie." Anya rolls her eyes. "They ain't scare nobody, the whole movie is waiting for what will happen."

  
"But I want to and it's my turn."

  
"You scared me more than horror movies."

  
"So you confess horror films scare you?"

  
"No. You got it, urgh."

  
Clarke sighs, shifting her position on the couch, pulling the cover off her naked legs.

  
"You're upset all day today." She says. "Something happened?"

  
"No."

  
"Anya..." Clarke's lips tighten. "You can tell me, you know. Maybe I can help."

  
"You can't help."

  
"So something happened?"

  
Anya snorted, running her hand over her face.

  
"A Long time go."

  
"Does that interfere with your life today?"

  
"Yes, of course. Although if I wanted to, I wouldn't have anything that gave me a headache in life, besides the hospital of course ..."

  
"Why don't you want to?"

  
"Because I'd be an asshole if I let her."

  
"I don't think that can define you in such a... serious way."

  
"Yes, believe me."

  
"So tell me."

  
"Oh, Clarke ..." Anya runs a hand over her forehead, looking at the omega who was watching her patiently. She sighed in defeat. "It's been a long time. I was your age ... "She laughed weakly through her nose. "And I met a girl, she was ... amazing, she shared things with me in a unique way, I felt very well with her around. And we started dating, it was around the same time Lexa left, I felt terrible and she comforted me the way she knew it would work, I was too troublesome..."

  
"You were?"

  
"Shut up." She muttered. "Well, we were happy, healthy, but we had problems of our own that seemed to go away when we were together." She smiled faintly. "She was a virgin, and she had had only one heat of her own. Believe me, it was very difficult to find this kind of omega at the time. Nowadays the situation is worse."

 

"Why? Should omegas guard themselves until they find someone right to mate?"

  
"Sorry... I didn't mean to say that."

  
"It's alright, go on." Clarke encouraged her with a small smile.

  
"I was her first and it was wonderful, in a way I had never experienced before." she continued. "I had only two omegas before her, my body is a temple, I don't usually satisfy myself just for wanting pleasure." She shrugs. "We were fine afterwards, it was her seventeen-year-old party, and she's having a birthday two weeks before me and we're thinking about celebrating it between us and then we went in a trip. When we got back, her mother had argued with her father and had sent him away, so she pulled me away instead of letting me try to comfort her feelings..."

  
"Were you two separate?"

  
"Yes, for two weeks, the same time we spent together traveling." She confirms. "And she called me, saying she wanted to see me, and then we set up a date. I couldn't be happier, it was torture to stay away from her and I prepared the best to please her ... Well, she broke up with me the same night, before we even entered the restaurant, in the yard at the front."

  
"What..."

  
"She was different. I know she was, I know I could notice something very different in her, but I was so hurt and heartbroken that I couldn't even try to argue with the brokeup."

  
"I'm sorry."

  
"It's been a while."

  
"No one deserves to be heartbroken that way, Anya. It doesn't matter how much time passes, this is an eternal memory, although it doesn't hurt more like before."

"Yeah..."

  
"You never saw each other again?"

  
"For my luck ... I found her seven months later at the supermarket. She was trying to choose between a pink bottle and a green bottle."

  
"Oh my God, Anya ..." Clarke muttered under her breath.

  
Anya laughs through her nose. "I think it wasn't the difference of the colors, but the format. She was in shock when she saw me and I ... God, I just looked at her with that huge belly, I could barely pronounce her name without stammering or almost fainting."

  
"Oh, Anya, what about her?"

  
"She was with her mother and Sandra seemed to be victorious when she saw me, preventing her from leaving without giving me the explanations I deserved."

 

"Sandra? The lady from sunday in the park?"

  
"Yes, her daughter is Emori, but it's not biological, she's raised her since newborn." she reports. "Just as she raised ... Alika and Juno and two other omegas." She says, pressing her lips together. "Juno is my biologycal sister, my mother gave her up just like she did with Lexa, but Juno is well aware of what she wants and about the family, so she jumped from Sandra to Indra who accepted her too, but she doesn't like it to stay with Sandra and with ... our mother."

  
"I'm so confused."

  
"Yeah, a big mess. But we find a right way to always take care of each other and love each other."

  
"And Emori ... That's her name, right?"

  
"Yes, well ... The baby is a girl and today she's nine years old. Her name is Camille."

  
"Oh my God, do you have a ... daughter?"

  
"It's what it seems. I've never met her."

  
"What?!"

  
"Emori always refused to let me approach her and Cami." She responds by biting her lower lips. "It's ridiculous, a decision any judge would stop her from taking ... But I respected it. Even without even knowing what I did to her, I agreed to stay away from my own daughter." Anya swallows hard. "I only see her for photos and videos that Sandra is still trying to send me."

  
"Anya ... God. This is so wrong, you have the right to meet her."

  
"That's what I want the most, and that's what I've been talking about with Sandra. I'm tired of waiting, I need to meet my daughter, I can't let her go." She argues with self-disgust at the thought of doing so. "That's what Emori most wants ... That I just disappear."

  
"Does she know you get pictures of Camille?"

  
"She knows. And she also knows that obviously the money that Sandra buys everything for Cami is mine."

  
"What did Sandra say about the meeting?"

  
"Emori doesn't want to, it's the answer I get since Cami was born. It was the only time I saw her actual close, only a wall of glass separated us."

 

"Sorry to tell you this but she's being a bitch."

  
"I have to agree." She laughs low. "Sandra respects her daughters a lot, so she always stayed on Emori's side in her decisions, but never really agreed. And now she got tired of it and proposed to meet me without Emori knowing."

  
Clarke's eyes widen. "And are you going?"

  
"Of course, but she didn't give me a specific date and it's killing me."

  
"Ok, calm down! This is already great, keep in mind that you will meet Camille yet for now."

  
"Yeah, that's just incredible."

  
"Obviously, it's a big event. And you deserve it." Clarke smiles. "But I never imagined you making babies out there as a teenager ... And you judged Lexa and me!"

  
"Hey, but it's different. We were the same age and we had a relationship."

  
The blonde rolls her eyes. "Lexa's only two years older. We don't have a relationship, but now look, I can live under the same roof as her."

  
"Big step. And you're still underage and she's the oldest, end of the argument."

  
"Hey!"

  
"No." She points her forefinger and moves closer to the omega. "That's why I want you around, I always will."

  
"Really?"

"Yes. I don't want Lexa to make the same mistake I did and let that baby grow up without her around, I'll never allow it. And don't even try to stop this!"

  
Clarke smiled, leaning her head on the back of the couch.

  
"I don't want to and I cann't raise this baby by myself, but I don't talk to Lexa about how it's going to be after pregnancy ..." she bit her lip.

  
"Until then a lot can happen."

  
"Oh no, Anya. I don't want a relationship with your sister, I don't love her, I don't even like her."

  
"You dont like her?"

  
"I like ... I mean, well ... We're living together, damn it." Clarke grunts. "And I don't want to feel stucked anymore, Anya. The baby is enough, I don't need an alpha to complete my monotonous life."

  
"And why do you think a relationship with Lexa would be like this?"

  
"Uh..."

  
Two knocks on the door cause to startle the nervous omega, which then directs her gaze to the same one that opens suddenly, scaring her even more.

  
Lexa is looking at the two girls who keeps the attention on her face entering the house, she even gives a minimal smile and closes the door behind her, returning to look at the intimacy that her sister and Clarke managed to create in just five days.

  
Clarke is close to Anya, both legs are entwined under the covers and Anya's popcorn is full and cold, and Clarke's bowl is even licked.

  
Lexa looks exactly like five days ago, is what Clarke could notice. Her brown hair tumbled into cascades over her waist, her eyes were greener than ever and she looked a little thinner in the lovely flowered dress she wore. She has some marks on her neck, as well as a small scratch on her right cheek that didn't go unnoticed by her blue eyes.

  
Clarke has always been to observe, is what she believes when realizing that almost discovered the color of the brunette's underwear.

 

"Hello, stranger. How do you get the key to my apartment?"

  
"You leave a copy under the pot of the little plant," She responds, rolling her eyes. "So cliché that it makes me wonder if you'd like to be mugged."

  
"Hey, it's not because my apartment is not worth millions in a luxury building that I can be mugged for leaving the door open, okay?"

  
"Shut up."

  
"Are you in a bad mood?"

  
"You make me moody." Lexa rebounds and sits in the armchair near them.

  
Her gaze shifts to Clarke who watches their interaction quietly and returns the look when she realizes she's being watched. Lexa smirks.

  
"Hi."

  
"Hi." Clarke smiles weakly back.

  
"Uhm... Are you okay? Wasn't Anya too unbearable for you?"

  
"What?I?!" Anya intrudes offended and incredulous. "I was asking heaven to have someone to take this girl away for at least a day."

  
Clarke looks at her angrily.

  
"False."

  
"God save the queen, my dear."

  
"I hate you." The omega crosses her arms, ignoring Anya's face.

  
"Okay ... I think I lost a lot around here." Lexa laughs uneasily.

  
"She's annoying, Lex. She's unbearable."

  
"Don't believe her, Lexa. She hates me and the baby."

  
"If I could take this baby away, I'd set it away from you."

  
"Oh God, are you going to keep arguing like Anya and Echo?" Lexa arches an eyebrow at Clarke.

  
"What?! Don't tease the mother of your pup we're just joking." Anya almost leaps from the couch, approaching Clarke and hugging her. "Shh ... I'll help you sue her after this terrible comparison."

  
"Thanks." The omega pretends to cry, sniffing deeply.

  
"Okay, Oscar actresses, I get it." The brunette rolls her eyes, rising. "Let's go?" she asks looking at the omega that sits up, getting lazy from the warm sofa.

  
"Don't celebrate too soon, I'll see you tomorrow." Anya grunts with conviction.

  
"Please do not let her in." Clarke appears with a backpack in her hands, pleading with the brunette.

  
"How much bipolarity around here."

  
"Get used to it." The blond alpha responds immediately.

  
Clarke walks over to the couch and opens her arms to hug Anya and throws herself over her, causing a series of complaints from the alpha that squeezed her tightly, until she asked for air.

  
"Have nice dreams. With Echo." Clarke goes through the door and sends a kiss in the air to Anya, smiling then already missing the other blonde.

  
"Are you alright?" Lexa asks again when they enter the elevator, taking the backpack from the omega hands.

  
"Yes, Anya is a great company." She says with a nod and looks at the brunette, pressing her lips together before she says, "But I missed you too." She smiled weakly.

  
Lexa smiles at the comment, lowering her gaze to the pleasant silence that settled at the moment.

 

 

[...]

 

 

"I wanted to talk," Lexa says quickly as they enter the apartment, stopping Clarke in the middle of the room as she turns to look at the alpha. "And apologize for last week."

  
"It's something normal of our kind, Lexa. Don't worry about it."

  
"It's a little unfair to have to get you out of here so I can have another."

  
Clarke sits on the couch, crossing her legs in an Indian position as she thinks of a suitable answer for the alpha. She watches her approaching and leaving her backpack on the other sofa and sitting on the carpet, getting close to her actually right in front of her.

  
"Yeah, it was little... weird." She murmurs. "But it would be much worse if you went through it alone. Also Anya is a wonderful person, I could hardly see the days pass by with her around."

  
"You've gotten really close."

  
"Yeah, we share some interesting things." She agrees. "Do you know about Camille?"

  
"Did she tell you?" Lexa asked in surprise, almost incredulous.

  
"Yes. She's going to meet her at last."

  
"Oh really? Wait, she still hasn't told me about it." Lexa blinks in surprise. "But it's great news. And it's good that she shared it with you, it's something she just talks to me sometimes."

  
"I insisted a little, I confess. But I was glad she trusted me."

  
"I like that," the alpha confesses, smiling a little. "Anya is very spontaneous, nice when she wants, but she never went beyond what she says is just "politeness". Quotes with her fingers. "She's hard to make a real friendship with, it's a big surprise that she feels at easy with you."

  
"What can I do? I'm a great person." Clarke smiles with conviction, waving her hands in the air.

  
"Of course..." She laughed.

  
"What about you?" Asks the blonde and gains attention from a confused Lexa. "Are you alright?"

  
"Uh yeah." She nodded. "Better than ever... And I'll be back to class on Monday, it's a relief not to have to spend the entire weekend having to reset missed subjects at my class."

  
"Good, it's a great break."

  
"Have you rested well?" Lexa asks a little hesitantly.

  
"Yes, but I'm not very sleepy lately." She says lazily. "I was talking to Anya and she told me she could get a new ultrasound for me at the hospital."

  
"Oh, the prenatal ... Sorry, I don't really have any other contacts-"

  
"Hey, don't worry. Anya said she will try her best to put me through the monthly consultations of an obstetrician friend."

  
"Oh really? Wouldn't that put you at risk? Or the friend?"

  
"Well, I was worried about that, too, but she said the priority now is to know that it's going to go well with me and Andrew." Clarke says without thinking and quickly widens her eyes, seeing the expression of Lexa change.

  
"Andrew?"

  
"Oh, that ..." she laughs in embarrassment, lowering her gaze. "It's just... a guess. Anya liked the name too and I needed a name to tease her."

 

"Ah ..." Lexa laughs through her nose. Andrew. She licks her lips thoughtfully. "It's a beautiful name, really."

  
"It really is."

  
"But ..." The alpha takes a deep breath. "What if it's a girl?" She asked sheepishly, but the omega could feel a little expectation in her voice.

  
"Oh," She murmurs in surprise. "I don't know... Obviously we'd have to choose another name. She opens her eyes again, swallowing hard. "I-I mean, if you want to see some names with me."

  
"I ..." Lexa tries to find her blue eyes lowered. "I would love to."

  
"Right."

  
"Yeah..."

  
"Uhm, well ..." Clarke begins. "I'm already in the exact week to be able to see the baby's sex already." She points. "But it depends on whether he or she will be willing to let us see it."

  
"Already? Really? This is ... Uh, great. Can you already see on the ultrasound that Anya is setting?"

  
"Yes, depending on the position."

 

"Good." Lexa nods. "Then we could see some... names. She grins weakly.

  
"Uh, yes, yes."

  
Clarke sits on the couch, feeling a little cold. Her hair is loose and this bothers her for its lenght; she may even feel bumps on the back of her neck because of her baby hair. She looks around, staring at the room she had already decorated quickly over the days she had spent there; the decorative objects remain in their exact places, excessively clean and well positioned except for a piece that the blonde couldn't see there, but also didn't remember exactly what it was.

  
"Are you hungry?" Lexa awakens her.

  
"No, I ate with Anya not long ago."

  
"Okay. Do you want to lie down?"

  
Clarke is about to respond when she feels something strange in her womb, preventing her from opening her mouth to form a direct response to the alpha in front of her. Her lashes collide with each other quickly, she could feel her mouth try to open against her will, but she managed to take a deep breath to see if the strange sensation had dissipated from her body.

  
It hadn't.

  
She felt it again and a great shiver run through her body, only to get worse in the area of her abdomen under the sweater she wore. Her hands were beginning to sweat and trembling as she used her fingers to remove a few strands of hair from her face nervously, placing it behind her ear. She sat up correctly, her eyes lowered to her covered belly, and she swallowed as she could feel once more until her nape shivered deeply.

  
Lexa watches her worried and curious, she hadn't even answered her question and now acted strangely and silent, seemed to feel something in herself. The lack of words between them was a great agony for the alpha, but she couldn't muster enough courage to get the blonde out of her own thoughts in the moment.

  
Clarke on the other hand felt terribly terrified.

  
With all the fear she could feel, her hand was slowly moving toward her abdomen, a grimace formed in her expression as she felt a small nuisance now. She hurriedly lifted her wine-colored sweater, making Lexa's eyes widen as she stared at the blonde with only a white lacy bra, an elegant red bow positioned in the middle.

  
"C-Clarke ..." The alpha swallowed, averting her gaze.

  
"It's ... It's strange, it's a feeling I don't know." She says. Despair is remarkable in her trembling voice. "It's bothering me a little now."

  
"What? Where?"

  
"Here..." she places her hand on her protruding belly, her eyes bluer than ever widened and her breath disappeared.

  
"I-"

  
"Oh my God." A whisper gets out from her rosy lips. "Oh my God."

  
"What is wrong?"

  
"L-Lexa ... It's ..." She shakes her head, swallowing hard when she realizes there were tears forming in her eyes. "The baby is kicking". She said on a breath.

  
"Wait ... What?"

  
"The baby." She answers with a surprised, nervous laugh. "is kicking."

 

Lexa gawks, not knowing exactly what to answer at that great moment. She swept her gaze over the omega's body, stopping just in the bulging belly, Clarke now positioned herself better so she could put her hand to try to feel again.

  
The blue-eyed omega closes her eyes with the feeling, smiling from ear to ear like a content child. She laughed through her few tears, barely believing that moment was really happening. And Lexa can't be more in awe seeing the intense happiness of the omega, wanting to rest her hand in the same place just cause it feels right to do it.

  
She wants to feel it too and contemplate until find the exact words to explain.

  
"Feel! Look!" Clarke says in ecstasy, pulling hard with the alpha's hand to place over her belly, calming down so that she could feel her same emotion.

  
Her right hand is now positioned in the omega's belly, she can feel the blonde's regular breathing and the warm, smooth skin. The back and forth of the breath may be confusing the brunette but soon realizes that there is something else, she opens her greenish eyes to notice that the little movement below the navel was not just the girl's breath.

  
In fact, it wasn't like she'd expect a kick in a belly four months or so. But it was splendid and delightful to witness this moment, that's what Lexa is about at the moment.

  
She is delighted.

Her laughter is nervous, just like Clarke's that keeps her eyes closed, but the tears come in the same way, wetting her cheeks from her reddish face. She stares at her hand still beneath the omega's womb, the movement could no longer be felt, but it was as if she could still experience the moment of seconds ago.

  
Lexa bites her lower lip, feeling the corner of her eyes damp as she watches Clarke caressing her belly - and consequently her hand on it. The smile on the omega's lips is to marvel at the moment, moved to the extreme to feel her baby, she could hardly bear her heart racing and almost anguished of wishing to have the pup already in her arms.

  
And Lexa silently felt the same.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your thoughts!!! Next chapter will be in the next few days...

**Author's Note:**

> Feed the beast!!! Find me on twitter: @clexasincer
> 
>  


End file.
